


Too Far Gone

by Arwennicole



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Drama, F/M, Making Love, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 62,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: All Ashley wants is to go home, for the last two years she had been trapped on this place called 'Earth', forced to live such a lie. She has one mission and that was to go home and to complete her life. She is in for so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Arwennicole posting my stories on here because people are stealing my work so transferring everything here.

Chaos, screaming, explosions. A gloved hand rested on her neck, warm lips touched hers lovingly and gently. "You have my heart," a voice said, "Forever!" A door started to close.

"NO! COME BACK!" she screamed, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

Eighteen-year-old Ashley Hammond bolted up in her bed with a gasp, leaning back against her headboard she wiped the sweat from her face. Her brown eyes looked around the room as she stared at her bedroom, it was yellow, which made her roll her eyes just a little. Getting out of her bed, her feet touched the crème colored, shag carpeting which felt really rough under her feet. Making her way across the bedroom she opened the mahogany door and stepped out into the hallway.

The hallway itself was dark and narrow, kind of reminded Ashley of a maze when it was this late at night. There were a few photographs hanging on the walls, but in the dark they just looked like black squares. Turning to her right, she walked down the hall, being mindful about the hallway drawer that was right in the middle of it.

Reaching another door, Ashley pushed it open to reveal another dark bedroom, it was purples and pinks and decorated with a series of interesting Terran animals. Walking over to a little bed that was laying low to the floor, Ashley sat beside the little child that was asleep inside the bed. Even in the dark she could see the little girl's beautiful features. Ashley reached out, stroking a lock of blond hair from her face. The little girl woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy," she said tiredly.

"Mommy's right here," Ashley answered.

The little girl held Ashley's hand tightly in hers, or at least it was tight for a toddler. "Mommy, we go home?" the toddler asked. Ashley just smiled a little.

"We'll be home soon, sweetheart," she assured her.

Ashley kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep with her head next to her daughter's.

The next morning, Ashley was poking at her food when her mother walked in. She had some weight around her waist, but not enough to say she was overweight, her complexion was as tan as Ashley's with dark brown hair with wisps of gray going through it. She had on slippers, and a pink fuzzy robe where there were some really worn patches on the sleeves. "Good morning, Ashley," her mother greeted, kissing the top of her head. Ashley took a reluctant bite from her soggy cereal.

"Morning," Ashley replied.

Braya Hammond sat across from her Ashley. "Are you not hungry this morning?" she asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Ashley replied.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Braya asked.

The toddler put some dry cheerios onto her spoon and held them up to Ashley. "Mommy," she called to her. Ashley smiled at her and ate the cereal that was offered.

"Are you taking Andrea to daycare today?" Braya asked.

"Really don't have a lot of choice do I?" Ashley asked.

Braya frowned at her daughter. "Ashley, this must stop," she insisted, "This is our home now, you best get used to it. You have had two years to get used to it." Ashley couldn't help but scoff. "This was my world, it isn't all that horrible," Braya answered. Ashley stood up from her chair.

"That's why my daughter isn't my daughter in public, I'm her big sister," Ashley said coldly.

Ashley put her bowl in the sink. "Are you done, Buggy?" Ashley asked Andrea. Andrea held her arms up above her head proudly.

"All done!" she said excitedly.

"Ashley, it's because you would be ridiculed if anyone knew you had a baby at sixteen," Braya answered.

"I was with my soul match when I was fifteen, but you don't even call it soul matching you call it a marriage," Ashley stated.

Ashley kissed Andrea's cheek, grabbing her backpack off the back of the chair. "I have to go, Mother, I'm going to be late," she insisted before leaving with Andrea.

"Bye, bye grandma!" Andrea called out.

Later, Ashley was sitting in class listening to the Terran teacher blabber on about their Ancient Greek history for the hundredth time. "Ashley, what can you tell us about the differences between the Spartan Government and the Athenian Government?" The teacher asked, pulling her out of her daydream.

"That the Spartans were ahead of their time when it comes to equality between the sexes of mankind. Men and women fought together, worked together, their…marriages were based on who that person wanted not based on what the person had," Ashley explained sounding bored.

After class that day, Ashley was at her locker when a fellow classmate, Carlos, stood next to her. "Well, that was entertaining," he commented. Ashley glanced at him and let out a sigh.

"I just have no time to deal with the ignorance of humanity," she replied.

She closed her locker door, looking at him. "What's your next class?" he asked.

"My mother insists that I continue taking calculus classes, but really, I don't understand why you're taught these mathematic facts when you're almost eighteen or are eighteen," she replied.

Carlos looked at her confused. "You sound like you have been doing this all your life," he commented. Ashley looked at him equally confused.

"I'm just wondering why no one else has," she replied, "If this…place encourages education shouldn't we be teaching children from the start?"

"Some people don't want to burden children with too much," Carlos stated, "Let them be children and play."

"There were plenty of games I was introduced to as a child that were fun," she replied.

Ashley let out a sigh. "You're an interesting girl, Ashley," Carlos commented.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"You act as though you aren't even part of this world," he replied.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. "You have no idea," she commented giving her friend a slight smirk.

After school that day, Ashley was in her room practicing what mattered most to her. Her telekinesis. She was making a toy butterfly glide around the room while Andrea sat on the bed giggling up a storm. She let her daughter catch the butterfly and sat next to her on the bed. "Mommy," Andrea said yawning.

"Yes?" Ashley answered.

"When can we go home?" Andrea asked.

"Soon," Ashley replied, kissing the top of her head, "Very soon."

Andrea curled up against her mother as her eyes started to close. "Night, mommy," she murmured.

"Goodnight, sweetness," she replied softly.


	2. No Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Arwennicole, I am posting my work on here because I keep finding out people are stealing from me on fanfiction.net and posting my work on here. So this is protecting my work.

BANG! BANG! Dodging, jumping, blocking. This was a constant routine. Jumping off the floor Andros dodged another blaster fire aimed at his head. "GET HIM!" Moarch, the Lizard King of Hundus, called out. Andros slid across the floor as a sword was aimed at his head.

"Shit," Andros muttered under his breath.

Rolling across the floor, he dodged another blow from the sword aimed at him. "ANYTIME NOW!" he called out. There were suddenly loud explosions that rocked the room, giving Andros enough of a chance to grab the sword from his attacker and kicking him in the chest. The soldier fell back with a grunt and Andros took the sword running back down the hall.

As he ran around the corner, he nearly ran into a Silver Ranger. "Jesus, Zhane, how much explosives did you put into their core?" Andros asked.

"It wasn't how much explosives I put in, it counteracted with the compound's energy core," Zhane replied.

They looked up as the ceiling started to crack. "Go! Go!" Andros ordered, pushing him towards the door. Both Red and Silver Rangers ran for the door just as it was beginning to close. They both leapt through, reaching the outside by mere inches. They landed in sand, looking up as the compound started to crumble.

"Well, that'll take care of Dark Specter's mining operations for a while," Zhane commented.

"Hopefully," Andros replied.

They both held their hands up. "Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" they called out. Their Galaxy Gliders flew down, they both jumped onto them and went back to the Megaship.

Boarding their ship, Andros removed his helmet and leaned against the wall as he let out a breath. Sweat covered his face and made blond and brown streaked hair damp. "Did we get enough fuel for ourselves to get out of here?" he asked Zhane. Zhane removed his helmet, his face equally damp with sweat and his blond and white streaked hair stuck to his head.

"Let's find out," Zhane replied, putting his helmet down on the table.

They made their way down the long corridors to the engine room. "Hopefully we can get DECA fixed," Andros added as Zhane was checking their fuel.

"I would like it if we could get everything else back online," Zhane replied, "No offense, Andros, but you're not the best cook."

Andros rolled his eyes. "You're not exactly a chef yourself, at least my food doesn't crunch when it's not supposed to," he replied.

Zhane shook his head slowly. "Fuel is full, we can get out of here," he stated.

"Then let's get out of here before Dark Specter shows up," Andros replied.

They were finally off, heading towards their next destination.

It was another week, they were getting their ship back online when Zhane caught Andros sitting in his seat, staring off into space.

Andros was staring at the wrist cuff around his wrist, letting out a deep breath he leaned back and ran his hand over his face. Zhane bumped against his chair, making him look up. "Thinking about them again?" Zhane asked as he sat down, propping his feet up on the console. Andros sat back and let out a deep breath.

"If the baby was a girl, Xenia would be two now," he replied.

"Do you have any idea where Braya would've taken them?" he asked.

Andros shook his head. "No, she turned off the homing beacon on the ship as soon as she reached Earth," he replied, "They could be anywhere." Andros let out a deep breath. "You know that Braya was against our relationship from the start, she tried everything to stop the binding ceremony," he pointed out, "Letting her take Ashley was…probably the worst mistake I ever made."

"You did what you thought was right, you were protecting them," Zhane answered.

Andros was silent as he stared at the cuff on his wrist. "I just miss her," he added. Zhane nodded his head slowly and got up, leaving his friend to his thoughts.

When it came to get some sleep, Andros was in his quarters tossing his jacket onto the back of his chair and placed his morpher on the dresser next to the picture of his missing sister, Karone, and a picture of Ashley on the day of their binding ceremony.

Ashley was standing by a tree, her hands were resting on the trunk as she was leaning against her arms, staring at the photographer. Her dress was a crème color with a yellow belt around her waist. The straps were thin and the bodice had crystal beading in the shapes of stars. Her hair was down and curled. There was a crystal hairpiece on top of her head, there were three parts, one line of crystals went right down the middle of her head and two more lines of crystals along the sides of her head. A star hung right above Ashley's brow.

Andros picked up the photograph, sitting down on the edge of his bed as his thumb traced over her face.

Andros was waiting nervously by the lake, fidgeting with his kronos around his wrist. "You wouldn't believe it, Andros, my mom tried to lock me in the house," Ashley commented, walking up, "I'm so sorry I'm late." Andros looked over at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"You're not," he replied.

Ashley smiled at him as he reached for her hand. "So what was so important that you called me out here right before one of the biggest tests in our lives?" she asked. Andros held onto both of her hands, smiling as she was playfully leaning back forcing him to pull back a little so she wouldn't fall over.

"Well, because tomorrow is one of the most important day of our lives, I just…" he trailed off, letting out a deep breath, "We could be placed in separate sections tomorrow if we're not Rangers."

"Okay, which I think you'll be a Ranger you've studied harder for this," she replied.

"Well, there's something I have to say and I'm afraid if I don't say it now, I never will," he told her.

"Well then tell me," she insisted.

She laughed when Andros took her hand and spun her around in a circle. "I'm in love with you, Ashley, Mekhi's daughter," he admitted quickly. Ashley's smile faltered for a second, staring at him.

"Really?" she asked.

Andros nodded, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. The longer she stayed silent, the more terrified he was becoming. Her smile returned and she stepped closer so their foreheads were touching. "I love you too, Andros, Ajax's son," she answered. Andros let out a breath of relief, making her laugh a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As important as tomorrow's test is…no morpher could ever mean more than your smile," he started to say.

"Andros…" she said softly.

"And whatever happens tomorrow, I don't ever want to lose that smile," he added, "I can face tomorrow and the days after…but it would be easier to face knowing I get to see you everyday."

Andros let out a deep breath, starting to lose his nerve but he forced himself to keep going. "What I'm trying to say is…I can face any future if it's with you. Bound soul to soul forever and always," he finished. Ashley's smile grew on her face as tears showed in her eyes.

"Yes, forever and always," she replied.

Andros pulled back, staring at her. "Yeah?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around him as he hugged her back. They pulled away just a little so they could kiss each other with such love, genuine love that Andros felt as though he could fight any enemy and would win. All because she was going to be there.

A tear fell onto the picture. Andros quickly wiped it away and placed it back on his dresser as he laid back on his bed. "DECA, lights off," he ordered.

"Goodnight, Andros," DECA answered before the lights turned off.

Andros rolled onto his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Arwennicole, I am posting my work on here because I keep finding out people are stealing from me on fanfiction.net and posting my work on here. So this is protecting my work.


	3. The Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Arwennicole this is the only official Archive of our Own page for my work. I am posting in two places to keep people from stealing my work.

Ashley was pushing Andrea on a swing, the two-year-old was giggling up a storm. "Highaw, mommy! Highaw!" she called out.

"Alright, here we go!" Ashley called out to her as she pushed her higher.

Andrea shrieked with laughter as she swung high up in the air.

After a while, Ashley was sitting on the grass under a tree as Andrea was sitting in between her legs playing with her cuff. The little girl took her mother's hand and opened her hand, revealing a long scar going from her thumb to her ring finger. "What dis?" Andrea asked.

"Well this, this is the little cut on mommy's hand that the Holy Man at home did to my hand and put it on your daddy's cut hand," she explained gently.

"Why?" Andrea asked.

"That's how souls are brought together," Ashley replied.

Ashley held her daughter close. "Huwt?" Andrea asked. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"No, no hurt," Ashley replied.

Ashley's heart started to hurt and tears welled up in her eyes. Andrea looked up at her mother. "Momma sad," she said softly. Ashley looked at her, stroking her cheek.

"Momma misses daddy very, very much," she replied.

Ashley kissed her forehead. "Let's go get some ice cream," she told her daughter, picking her up and carrying her out of the park.

When Ashley and Andrea arrived home that night, Andrea was asleep in her car seat with chocolate syrup stains all over her little face. Ashley got her out of her car seat, carrying her inside.

Ashley got her face cleaned up and into her pajamas, putting her in her toddler bed. She sat beside the little bed, stroking her hair lightly. "Ashley," Braya called to her daughter. Ashley didn't look up. "This has to stop," Braya insisted.

"Stop what, mother? Loving him?" Ashley asked, standing up.

Ashley left the room, closing the door behind her. "He's dead, Ashley," Braya told her.

"You told me a thousand times, mother, it doesn't make the pain lessen, if anything it makes it worse," Ashley answered, walking down the stairs.

"You have a chance to start over, you haven't let yourself even try," Braya answered.

Ashley swung around to look at her. "I had my soul match, Mother, you only have one of those," she said angrily as tears were showing in her eyes, "Stop trying to erase Andros, because he's here every day. He's half the reason why Andrea is here." Ashley decided to forget what she was doing downstairs and went up to her room.

Closing the door behind her, Ashley laid down in her bed and the tears started flowing. She cried into her pillow for the millionth time it seemed, but her heart ached. Every morning she woke up to her twin bed instead of the King she and Andros shared back at home it felt like a cold isolation to her. Ashley ended up crying herself to sleep again that night.

Ashley woke up to the feeling of a hand caressing her bare back, making her smile. "Good morning," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Andros answered.

Ashley slowly rolled over, smiling as she looked at him. "You didn't," she assured him. Andros smiled at her as he laid back down on his side, staring at her.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

"Yeah, bed head is a beautiful look," she quipped.

"It is on you," he replied, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

He looked at the size of their bed. "Why did we get this monstrosity? We aren't exactly monsters," he commented, making her laugh.

"We liked how it looked in this humungous room of ours, besides, we were able to move around without falling out of bed last night," she replied.

"Fair point," he agreed laughing a little.

Ashley moved so she was right up against him as his fingers moved along her bare arm. "I've been thinking," he murmured.

"Mmm hmm," she answered.

"It has been just over a year since our binding…I was wondering what you think about…children?" he asked nervously.

Ashley looked up at him surprised. "You want a baby?" she asked. She saw his hazel eyes grow wide as if she scared him.

"Only if you want to," he replied quickly.

Ashley smiled as she moved, pushing him back down on the bed and moved so she was laying top of him. "I think that is the best idea ever," she replied. She smiled before she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back and moved so she was laying on her back again.

Ashley woke up to her alarm going off. Sighing she sat up and turned the alarm off, she got out of bed and went to get ready for another day.

After school, Ashley was playing with Andrea in the backyard when Braya walked out. "Ashley, one of your friends is here," she called out.

"Which one?" Ashley asked.

"Carlos," Braya replied, "I asked him to take you to a movie tonight."

Ashley glared at her mother. "WHY, mother would you do that?" she demanded.

"You need time away from this house, Andrea is well taken care of," Braya replied.

Ashley sighed and went inside to find Carlos standing there awkwardly. "Hey," he said slowly.

"Hey," Ashley replied.

Ashely kissed Andrea's cheek. "Sweetheart, momma is going to go with her friend, Carlos, be good for Nana okay?" Ashley asked. Andrea nodded her head slowly. Ashley kissed her cheek before Andrea went over to her toys. Ashley gave Carlos a smile, and then they left.

They were in Carlos's car, heading towards the movie theater when their communicators went off. They both let out an audible sigh of relief. "Come in, Alpha," Ashley answered.

"Carlos, Ashley, you need to come to the Command Center immediately," Alpha replied.

"We're on our way," Ashley replied.

Carlos pulled his car off onto an empty trail before they got out and transported to the Command Center.

They watched on the viewing screen as another one of Divatox's monsters attacked the city. Ashley couldn't feel anymore relieved about the monster's arrival. "You better hurry, Rangers," Alpha told them.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" TJ called out.

They morphed and were in the city.

Reaching the city, they fought off the Pirahnatrons when the monster laid its eyes on Ashley. The monster looked like large bumble bee. "I smell something different about you," the monster sneered as it charged at Ashley.

"ASHLEY!" Cassie called out.

Ashley spun around just in time to duck and the monster used its stinger to attack the Pirahnatrons that were behind her inside. Ashley kicked out, her foot connecting to the monster's knee. The monster swung out, aiming for Ashley's chest. Ashley blocked the attack, twisting its arm she pulled it over her shoulder before using all of her weight to throw the monster onto its back. She went to axe kick the monster in the face when it grabbed her leg, throwing her across the park and into a tree. Ashley grunted and fell to the ground. The monster was right in front of her again. "I smell a lot of energy from you!" the monster said gleefully, grabbing Ashley around her throat and lifting her off the ground.

The monster laughed as the Yellow Ranger struggled against its hold. It started draining her energy, but Ashley struck out with her foot again and it connected to the monster's diaphragm, making it drop her. Ashley held her throat gasping and coughing while her friends surrounded the monster. "Ashley, are you okay?" TJ asked.

"I'm fine, I'll catch up," she replied.

The others went after the monster and Ashley sat there realizing what the monster could do. It wasn't just taking her energy; it was making her relive her worst nightmare.

Explosions, people screaming, ships flying overhead, monsters everywhere. Andros was running ahead, holding onto Ashley's hand. "Come on! This way!" he called out.

"ANDROS!" Ashley shouted.

With her blaster in hand, she fired several shots at a monster that was about to charge Andros from the side. The monster shouted in agony, falling backwards. Andros gripped her hand as they ran through the crowd trying to evacuate. "OPEN SHUTTLE 18!" he called out to his communicator. Ashley held onto her stomach, letting out a gasp of pain. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mmm the baby, it's kicking really hard," she replied.

Ashley let out a breath. "Let's get you to the shuttle, come on," he told her, helping her up. They found the shuttle 18 as more blaster fire rained down around them. Andros grabbed her and covered her. Ashley heard him grunt in pain before he helped her up and they rushed over to the shuttle.

Ashley snapped out of it. "Ashley, Ashley, come in!" Alpha called out.

"I'm here," she answered, "I'm okay."  
"The others need you! They're down by the lake!" Alpha called out.

"I'm coming," she replied.

Getting up off the ground, she steadied herself against a tree, letting out a shaky breath. Ashely ran down the hill, rejoining the others.

Finding them, Ashley ran as fast as she could and jumped with a shout grabbing the monster around the neck, throwing it to the ground. The monster got to its feet but Ashley kicked the monster in the side, throwing it on its back. The monster stood back and swing it's claw and it connected to Ashley's face. Ashley felt her lip split and she stumbled. Ashley shook her head, but then she realized that her visor was damaged with the hit. "Dammit," she hissed.

The monster went to throw some of its energy at Ashley when she tapped into her telekinetic abilities sensing where the monster was. She dodged the blast, rolling across the grass. Standing back up, Ashley charged at the monster at full force, kicking it in the stomach before jumping up and wrapped her legs around it's shoulders. Using the force of her swinging around, she threw herself down and threw the monster over onto its back. She stood up, breathing heavily and she took her fist thrusting it into the monster's chest as hard as she could. They put together their ultimate weapon, and destroying it.

Later, Ashely and Carlos were driving back. She had a cut on her lip from the fight, and a few bruises but nothing she couldn't handle. Pulling up into her driveway, they sat in silence. "I know there's something you're not telling me, Ash, but I want you to know that you can trust me," Carlos told her.

Ashley swallowed against the lump forming in her throat. She let out a deep breath, staring at her cuff. "You stare at that more times than I can count, you have a beautiful little daughter no one knows about," Carlos stated.

"Yeah," she replied, wiping a tear from her face.

"Ashley, what's going on?" he asked.

Ashley was silent for a few more minutes, sniffing a little. "I um…I'm going to tell you something, but it can't leave your car," she instructed. Carlos nodded his head slowly.

"Promise," he replied.

The young woman was silent, thinking of how to confess this secret of hers that she had been keeping to herself for the last two years. "I um…I have…had…have…a husband," she stated softly. Her lower lip shook as she felt her chest tighten up and she felt as though someone was squeezing the air out of her lungs. "But…I think…I think he's dead. I mean…he has to be…he has to be because he would be here if he were alive," she told Carlos, "But he's not." Tears fell down her face. "My husband's dead," she whispered. Carlos wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Those simple words had Ashley come undone and she burst into tears in his arms. "I'm sorry," he repeated, rubbing her back.


	4. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Arwennicole, this is the only official Archive of our Own page that I have.

Andros was working on the engines when Zhane walked in. "Hey, we got something," he stated. Andros looked up from his workpad.

"What?" he asked.

"A message between Divatox and Dark Specter's aid," Zhane replied.

Andros climbed down the ladder and followed Andros down the hall.

Entering the bridge, Andros stood by his console. "DECA, play the message," he ordered.

"Who are you?" Divatox demanded.

"I am a messenger from the Sumerian planet. Zordon has been captured." The aid replied.

Andros and Zhane glanced at each other before they continued listening to the message. "You, Divatox, Queen of Evil will leave at once for the Sumerian planet," the aid ordered.

"Now?" Divatox started laughing, "I think not. You tell whoever sent you congrats on capturing Zordon, but I just captured the Earth and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Dark Specter will NOT be pleased," the aid stated.

Andros turned off the screen. "DECA, we need to go to Earth," he ordered.

"Why the hell are we going to Earth?" Zhane asked.

Andros was about to turn the ship around when Zhane grabbed his arm. "Hey!" he called to him, "We have bigger issues to deal with."

"I have the duty as a soul match and a father to protect my family, I sent my family over there Zhane!" Andros snapped back.

"And Divatox is going to the Sumerian planet, we can stop her there," Zhane answered.

Andros let out a breath, running his hand over his face. Then he ripped his arm away from Zhane's grasp. "DECA, you're in charge," he ordered. He looked at Zhane. "When I see her, she's dead," he told Zhane. Andros walked down the hall towards the jump tubes.

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that," Zhane replied before following him.

They went down their jump tubes and took their Galaxy Gliders to the Sumerian planet. All Andros could feel was fury, regret, and guilt about sending Ashley to Earth. All this time he thought she would've been safer there.

~Flashback~

The auditorium was filled with students anxiously awaiting their assignments. Ashley reached over, grasping Andros's hand tightly with a smile on her face. Andros gave her a smile, resting his other hand on hers. "Zhane, Kale, Finn, and Andros please come forward," Kinwon called out. Ashley kissed Andros's cheek with a smile on her face. Andros stood up and followed his friends to the platform.

Kinwon gave them a smile as Tykwa stood beside him, holding a silver case in her hands. He gave a speech for every Ranger that was receiving their morpher. Kinwon stood in front of Andros, looking proudly at him. "Andros, Ajax's son, you have always shown true leadership, selflessness, honor, and loyalty. Your father would have been proud to know that his son was given the position as Red Ranger," Kinwon explained. Kinwon removed the morpher from the case and strapped it around Andros's wrist. "Now, for the difficult decision. Every young woman here tested high, you should all be proud of your accomplishments here at the academy," Kinwon explained.

Kinwon let out a deep breath. "Could Celyn and Nyssa come forward?" he asked. The two young women walked up and took their places on the platform. Everything sounded like it was underwater, Andros's eyes were on Ashley who was just smiling so proudly at him.

When the ceremony was completed, Andros walked off the platform and Ashley rushed through the crowd. "You did it!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around him, "Oh see?! I told you that you would!"

"It'd feel more like a success if you were the Yellow Ranger," he replied, hugging her back.

Ashley smiled as she let him go. "Hey, I don't need a morpher to tell me how important I am," she answered, she rested her hands on the sides of his face, "I have you to do that."

"I'd feel safer if you had a morpher though," he answered.

"Don't you worry about me, I can take care of myself," she assured him, "You of all people know that."

Andros moved his arms around her waist. "Forever and always remember?" she asked.

"Forever and always," he replied before she kissed him.

"Ashley," Kinwon called out.

They looked up as the Commander walked over to her. "I feel I have to apologize for the results. We had them checked over and over, but Celyn's results were only two points higher than yours," he told her.

"It's okay, Kinwon, I'm happy working in Command Central, making sure these guys make it back to us safely," she replied, leaning into Andros.

Andros moved his arm around her waist and looked over at Celyn who was showing off her morpher like it was a prize to be won. The girl had shoulder-length red hair with white streaks, and green eyes that reminded Andros of a feline. Celyn gave Andros a flirty smile before talking with her friends again, making Andros shudder. "You okay?" Ashley asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied as they left.

~Present~

Andros snapped out of his memory when they arrived at the Sumerian planet. They moved their Galaxy Gliders off to the sides so they couldn't be seen. "Andros, I think we shouldn't be morphed," Zhane commented.

"Why?" Andros asked.

"Because you're pissed off and I don't want you blowing our cover when you see Divatox," Zhane replied.

Andros gave his friend a glare, but he reluctantly agreed.

On the Space Shuttle also heading towards the Sumerian planet, Ashley was sitting in her seat filthy, exhausted, every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire from fighting Divatox's army for hours. Ashley's mind was on Andrea, her baby girl must be worried about why her momma wasn't home yet.

She let out a deep breath when TJ walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is happening," she replied.

TJ gripped her shoulder gently as he sat beside her. "We'll be okay," he assured her.

"I know," she answered.

Back at the party, Andros and Zhane were looking around for any information when Andros saw Divatox bragging about how she destroyed the Power Chamber. Zhane quickly grabbed Andros's arm to keep him from going after her. Divatox looked over at the two Rangers. "What are you looking at?" she spat.

"Andros, come on," Zhane hissed at his friend, pulling him back.

Reluctantly, Andros followed Zhane back to the party while Divatox watched them with a glare. "What are you doing?" Zhane demanded.

"I want to kill her," Andros answered.

"Yeah okay, think of this, you do that now our cover is blown and we're both dead," Zhane told him.

Andros pulled his arm away from Zhane and walked away. Zhane saw Astronema walked by and he was watching her closely. For their enemy, he couldn't help but see how beautiful she really was. The Princess of Darkness stopped and looked over at Zhane. "What are you staring at?" she demanded.

Andros turned around to see Astronema throw a bit of lightning at Zhane, knocking him to the ground. Zhane got up and his hood fell off his head. Andros's eyes grew wide. "A spy!" Astronema exclaimed.

"GET HIM!" Divatox shouted pointing at Zhane.

Andros ran over and grabbed Zhane, pulling him up. "Get them both!" Dark Specter ordered.

"Let's get out of here!" Andros told him.

They both got up from the ground. "GALAXY GLIDER, HANG TEN!" they called out. They leapt through the air, transforming and they took off back towards the Megaship.

"STOP THEM!" Dark Specter ordered.

They were able to escape Dark Specter and his Quantrons.

Reaching the Megaship, Andros let out a deep breath. "We have to figure out where they'll take him next," Zhane stated.

"Let's go to the bridge and follow them," Andros replied.

They were walking down the hall when they could hear voices. Immediately, both Rangers' guards were up. They reached for their blasters. Making their way towards the bridge, Andros held his blaster up and was the first to enter the room. He saw four people standing there, their clothes were torn and dirty and so were they. Zhane stared in disbelief. "No way!" he exclaimed.

Ashley heard the door open and looked up, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. She saw two Rangers, Silver and Red standing in front of her. "Ashley?" TJ asked his friend, looking at her.


	5. At Last

Ashley walked over to the Red Ranger, removing his helmet revealing a young man about their age with brown and blond streaked hair, and hazel eyes. "It is you," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"This isn't real," he answered, his hands resting on her face, "You're not here."

Andros powered down back into his regular uniform and Ashley gripped the sides of his jacket as she stared at him. She let her wall down and telepathically reached for him. Slowly, he let his own wall down and they both gasped when they felt each other's familiar presence surround them completely. Andros immediately wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, lifting her up as Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears started to fall. "You're alive," she said crying softly as her hand moved to the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, setting her down, "Are you okay? What about…"

"She's fine," she assured him.

She gave him a smile. "She's beautiful," she added.

"It was a girl after all?" he asked.

She nodded and she saw his face brighten up even more. Ashley took her hand and pressed her scar against his. Andros wrapped his fingers around her hand as they stared at each other. "My blood is your blood, my soul is your soul, we are one, even if we are not together, we are never apart," they said in unison. They smiled, embracing each other tightly.

"Hey, what about me?" Zhane asked as he powered down.

Ashley rushed over, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, brother," she answered.

"Brother?" the rest of her team asked.

Ashley finally turned around, Andros's arm moved around her waist, pulling her close. "Everyone, this is Zhane, he's my brother," she told the team, gesturing to Zhane. Zhane just smirked, giving them a little salute. Then she looked at Andros with eyes that the team has never seen her give anyone before. "And this…this is Andros," she told them.

"Your dead husband?" Carlos asked, making TJ and Cassie look at him.

"Husband?" Andros asked, looking at her.

"It's a term that Earth uses to describe their soul matches," she replied.

"I don't like it," Andros commented.

"Neither do I," she answered.

Ashley smiled as he pulled her a little closer. "You knew?" TJ asked Carlos.

"I told him in confidence," Ashley replied, "Andros, Zhane, and I are from a space colony, KO-35."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cassie asked.

Before Ashley could answer, the ship started to rock. "DECA, what's going on?" Zhane asked, rushing over to the controls.

"Astronema's ship is attacking," DECA replied.

The ship rocked again. "Ready the Megalasers," Andros ordered Zhane. Zhane hit a few buttons.

"Megalasers are on standby," Zhane answered.

"Fire," Andros ordered.

Ashley rushed over to one of the chairs and sat down. "Basic maneuver," Ashley told them.

"She's too close we could crash into her," Zhane answered.

"Just trust me," Ashley insisted.

Andros smirked, seeing her plan in his head. "I will never get why Celyn got the morpher over you," he commented, "Brace for basic manveuver." The other three grabbed a hold of something as the ship tilted completely on its side, dodging more blasts from Astronema's ship. The ship was then caught in the planet's gravitational pull and Andros tried to pull them out of it, but the ship wouldn't move. "Shit!" he hissed.

"Thrusters are offline," DECA informed them.

"Tell me something I don't know, DECA!" Andros snapped at the AI.

TJ, Cassie, and Carlos ran out of the room back towards the engine room. Ashley watched in the main viewing screen as the planet's surface was rushing up to the ship. "Thrusters are back online," DECA announced.

"Looks like your Earth friends are more useful than we thought," Zhane told his sister.

Ashley gave him a smile but then they ended up crashing onto the planet's surface. Andros and Zhane were thrown over the console and towards the front of the bridge. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked, getting up from the floor.

"I'm great," Zhane replied, laying on his back.

Ashley walked over, helping them both up when TJ and the others came back. "Astronema's forces are disembarking," DECA announced.

"Great, Quantrons, come on," Andros told Zhane.

"We're coming with you," TJ replied, following them.

They exited the ship. "LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted as he and Zhane transformed. Ashley rolled across the ground as a Quantron aimed its saber at her head. She kicked up with her foot, grabbing the discarded saber off the ground, swinging it at the Quantron and knocking it to the ground. She swung up onto another Quantron's shoulders, swinging her body down she threw the Quantron onto it's back.

"It looks like my baby sister can take care of herself after all," Zhane commented.

"Your sister hasn't been a baby for quite some time," Andros answered.

Zhane gave his friend a glare before Quantrons separated them. Andros dove out of the way before he pulled out his blaster, firing at them. The Quantrons took off running at that point. Ashley walked over, helping Carlos up. "Anything broken?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," Carlos replied.

"Power down," Andros and Zhane called out in unison.

TJ and the others looked at the two Rangers. "Ashley, what exactly is going on here?" TJ asked, "These two guys appear out of nowhere, literally, and you suddenly tell us you're married and you have a brother."

"It's a part of me I wasn't willing to share," she replied, "Carlos only knew because of that fight we had against one of Divatox's monsters."

"You could confide in Carlos but not us?" Cassie asked.

"It wasn't like that, Cass, and you know it," Carlos replied.

"Terrans don't take well to people from other planets," Ashley replied, "If anything, Terrans fear us."

"She didn't think you would believe her," Carlos stated, "Besides, she had more to protect than just herself."

Ashley let out a deep breath. She looked up at Andros, who just nodded his head to her. "I…" she stopped herself then gestured between her and Andros, "WE have a two-year-old daughter."

"I think I need to sit down," TJ muttered.

"Let's get inside," Zhane answered.

Ashley looked at Andros, who reached down and grasped her hand tightly as they went back onto the bridge.

They were making repairs when Cassie walked over to Ashley. "Why did you think we wouldn't believe you?" she asked. Ashley looked up at her, letting out a sigh.

"My life was already complicated enough, hiding my soul match's existence for one," she answered.

Ashley looked at the cuff on her wrist. "What is that thing anyways?" Cassie asked as she sat beside her.

"These cuffs signify that the soul that Andros and I formed together that is forever bound to us," she replied.

"That's…intense…when did this happen?" Cassie asked.

"I was fifteen," she replied.

"You went through this…binding ceremony at 15? Did they match you two up or something?" she asked.

Ashley looked at her. "No…what are you talking about the Terran medieval methods of betrothals?" she asked, "No, Cassie, Andros and I picked each other. We wanted this." Ashley shook her head slowly. "This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you wouldn't understand," she added.

Ashley got up and left Cassie there, who was absolutely confused as she watched her walk away.

Ashley found Andros laying underneath one of the consoles. "Hey," she murmured. Andros got up.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked.

Ashley's answer was wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Just hold me," she murmured. Andros wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. "I missed you so much," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I missed you, more than you will ever know," he replied.

At those words, she felt anger bubble up inside her. She abruptly pulled back and glared at him. "Then why didn't you try finding us?!" she demanded, pushing him backwards. Andros was silent as he stared at her. "You left us with her! That wicked witch of a woman!" she exclaimed, "You left us!"

"I left you what I thought was yours and our baby's best chance! She promised I'd be able to find you! Then when I went to find you, she had turned off the homing beacon to your ship, I had no way of finding you!" he answered.

"You were going to come with us, you were escaping with us but you stayed behind!" she told him tears filling her eyes, "I gave birth alone because you had to take care of the rest of the colony!"

Ashley let out a shaky breath as the tears started falling. "I was so mad at you, I wanted to hate you," she told him, "But I can't hate you and I don't want to." Andros pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Zhane walked in the room. "Jeez, Andros, together again for only three hours and she's crying?" he asked. Andros held Ashley closer.

"I didn't make her cry, your mother did," he replied, "She made sure I couldn't find them, made Ashley think I was dead."

"She really is a piece of work," Zhane muttered as he sat down, "The fact she went to the council to stop the binding ceremony when our fathers were part of it says something about the kind of person she really is."

Andros nodded his head slowly. "You two need rest, we'll be back at Earth in the morning," Zhane stated, "It was my turn for night watch anyways." Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist before Ashley walked out of his embrace and over to Zhane, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too," she told him.

Zhane rubbed her back. "I know," he answered, hugging her a little tighter. Zhane kissed her cheek. Ashley smiled, letting him go before leaving with Andros.

They reached their quarters, Ashley looked around. "Nothing like home of course," he commented as he closed the doors, "The bed's smaller." Ashley smiled at the size of the bed.

"It's perfect," she answered, "We don't need a big bed anyways."

Ashley turned around and their eyes locked on each other. She looked to her left at the dresser to see the picture of herself and their binding dagger sitting in between the pictures of her and Karone. "You brought it?" she asked, picking up the dagger.

"I couldn't exactly leave that could I?" he answered.

Ashley looked at her palm, tracing the tip of the blade against the scar without cutting her skin. She felt his hand move up her back and a gasp left her mouth before she could stop it. Setting the dagger back on the stand, she turned around as Andros placed his hand on the back of her neck. Her arms moved around his neck as they shared a deep, passionate, yet loving kiss. Andros lifted her up and moved her over to the bed.

~Three Years Ago~

Ashley stood in the mirror staring at the robes she was wearing. They were a dark red, she pulled it around herself, tying it with a belt to hide her celebration dress she had on underneath. Zhane walked in the room, his robes were black to blend in the shadows. "We'll be down by the ceremonial grounds," he told her. Ashley nodded and gave him a smile. "Took you two long enough," he quipped before leaving, making her roll her eyes.

Another minute later, there was another knock on the door. Walking over to the door, she opened it to reveal Andros. Andros gave her a smile. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros reached for her hand and she gripped his hand tightly before they left.

Reaching the hill they would have to go down, Andros looked at her. "Alright, come on," he told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ashley let out a shriek and a laugh as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the hill. "Do the ceremonial grounds have to be so far away?" he asked, making her laugh. Before she could answer, he slipped and fell backwards making her shout in surprise and they both landed on the ground. They were both laying on the ground laughing, staring up at the starry sky. He moved his arm around her back, letting out a breath. Ashley sat up, smiling down at him.

"What do you hope for?" she asked.

"I hope to get down this hill without breaking our necks," he replied, making her smack his shoulder.

"Seriously," she insisted.

Andros stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. "I don't know, we have the rest of our lives to think about what we hope for in the future right?" he asked. Ashley smiled before he pulled her down and kissed her lovingly.

They finally reached the ceremonial grounds, Andros held her hand as they walked into the dark cave, but there was a small fire burning in the middle where the Holy Man, dressed in gray, stood there. The spectators were standing off in the shadows, watching silently. "We are here to bring these two souls to once again become one," the holy man started. Andros and Ashley smiled at each other, the holy man threw what looked like sand into the fire and the flames grew twice in size. "One soul is created, but it is broken in half and creates two beings that are destined to find one another," the Holy Man explained, "It is to be brought together once more through the blood of the soul's holders."

The Holy Man retrieved a dagger from inside his robes, it had a crystal hilt, the blade was made of Karovian steal, and there was gold around the neck. The Holy Man gripped Andros's wrist, tilting it up, and started dragging the dagger from his thumb to his ring finger.

The Holy Man turned to Ashley, doing the same to her hand before he took their hands and pressed their hands together. "You must say the words to ensure the binding is successful," he instructed them.

"My blood is your blood, my soul is your soul, we are one, even if we are not together, we are never apart," they said in unison.

The Holy Man smiled before he took the golden cuffs, wrapping each one around their wrists. "These signify the union of two families," he stated, "And the binding is complete." Andros smiled before he and Ashley hugged each other tightly. The Holy Man offered the dagger to them and Andros took it and Ashley smiled up at him, her arms moving around his waist as she hugged him even tighter.


	6. Recognition

It was morning, everyone was eating when Andros and Ashley walked in. "Morning," Zhane greeted. Ashley walked over, kissing her brother's cheek.

"Morning," she replied.

"How did you sleep?" Carlos asked.

Ashley glanced at Andros, who was at the synthetron. "Great," she replied.

"Alright, new rule, we don't ask Ashley how she slept," Zhane stated.

Andros walked over, moving his hand over Ashley's shoulders. Ashley smiled as he sat next to her. "How far are we from Earth?" Andros asked.

"Not far, we should be there within the next hour," Zhane replied.

Ashley noticed that Andros was suddenly nervous. "You okay?" she asked.

"What if she doesn't like me? She doesn't even really know me," he replied.

"She's going to love you," Ashley assured him, "She's been asking about her daddy for a long time."

Andros let out a deep breath and she smiled, resting her chin over his shoulder.

They finally made it back to Earth, Ashley was now standing in front of her house, Andros was staring at it curiously. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Hang on," she replied.

Ashley walked over and opened the door. "Mother?" she called out, "I'm home."

"Ashley, where the hell have you been?" Braya demanded.

Ashley stepped inside and turned around, waving for Andros to come with her. Braya stormed out of the kitchen and the woman gasped in horror, dropping the cup she had in her hand and the glass shattered all over the linoleum floor. "Look who isn't dead," Ashley said coldly. Braya swallowed, staring at Andros with wide eyes.

"Momma?" Andrea called out.

"Andrea, stay in your playroom," Braya instructed.

"Momma's home, Sweetness," Ashley replied.

"Momma! Momma!" Andrea said excitedly.

Andros watched as a little girl with blond and brown streaked hair and brown eyes ran out of her playroom. In her arms was a stuffed rabbit that looked like it had been dragged through a lot of dirt. "There's my little girl," Ashley said smiling, lifting her up into her arms.

"Momma home," Andrea said happily.

"Momma's home, and she brought someone with her," Ashley replied.

Andrea stared at Andros curiously. Ashley looked at Andros then at Andrea. "Do you know who that is, Sweetness?" she asked softly. Andrea stared at Andros curiously. "That's your daddy," she added softly into the little girl's ear. Andrea was silent, her thumb went to her mouth and Andros just stared nervously. Then she held her free arm out to Andros. Immediately, he took the toddler into his arms and the little girl sighed with a smile on her face as she hugged him the best she could. Ashley was watching with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy," Andrea said happily after removing her thumb from her mouth.

That word alone almost brought Andros to his knees as he hugged Andrea a little tighter without hurting her. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Andrea," she replied.

Andros felt his heart twist more in his chest. "I know you liked the name Xenia, but…I couldn't think of a name better than her dad's," she added.

"It's perfect," he replied, "She's perfect."

Andrea pulled back and her tiny hands started touching Andros's face. She giggled when she saw Andros's hair was just like hers. "How did you find us?" Braya asked. Hearing her voice made Andros's muscles tense up.

"Ashley, take her please?" he asked.

Ashley took Andrea back and Andros turned on Braya. Ashley kissed her daughter's forehead before taking her upstairs. "You have a lot of nerve," Braya commented. The statement made Andros laugh sarcastically.

"That's rich coming from you," he replied.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Andros looked at her. "Don't play innocent, Braya, you lied to me," he answered.

"I did nothing of the sort!" she exclaimed.

"You turned off your homing beacon so I couldn't follow you to Earth," he answered.

"I told you I'd keep them safe," she stated, "I kept my promise."

"You made it so I couldn't find my family," he answered.

"She's my family," she hissed.

Andros let out a frustrated breath, glaring at her. "Do you have any idea what I went through to try to find them? What I did to protect them? Do you…" he started to say.

"Do you know how difficult it is to be a mother?" she answered, "To make sure your child is protected?"

"Do you know what I went through trying to protect my family? I sent them to you I was so damn desperate!" he snapped.

"You two had no idea what you were doing," she answered.

Andros shook his head slowly, looking at the pictures on the wall. "How did you find us?" Braya demanded.

"Does it matter how I found you?" he asked, "Or are you mad at the fact that I did find you?"

"You shouldn't be here, this is my house," she replied.

"Ashley invited me," he stated, looking up the stairs.

"Ashley is so blinded," she answered, "Just like I was."

Andros turned to her. "I love your daughter I have always loved her, Mekhi never had any problem with me I don't know what I did to offend…" he started to say.

"You were born," she snarled.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"That's right, if you weren't born, my Ashley would've come back to Earth with me without an issue," she replied, "She would've had future."

"She has a future now," he insisted.

"She's a mother to a toddler, what kind of life is that?" Braya demanded.

"She's more than that, Ashley is so smart. That's why she was working at Command Central, her intelligence is put to use since she couldn't be a Ranger," he answered, "I for one am so proud of her!"

"I was hoping when she didn't get the Yellow Ranger morpher that she'd just give up on all of it," Braya answered.

Andros looked at her. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

"What do you think it means? You're a smart boy, figure it out," she replied.

Andros was silent for a minute, but the more he thought about it the more he came to realize that the nightmare was real. "You? You sabotaged Ashley's chances to becoming a Ranger?" he asked.

"Why would I let you people risk my daughter's life?" she demanded, "You have no right to take her away. What right did you have when you went through that ruthless binding ceremony?"

Andros felt rage build up in his system. "Ruthless?" he asked.

"Barbaric is more like it," she replied.

Andros literally had to look up at the ceiling, his fists clenching as he had to keep himself from attacking this woman. "Barbaric?" he asked.

"Your people allow young women to fall into this love life fantasy, the boy from another planet will make them happy and they will all live happily ever after," she replied.

"Your daughter is half-Karovan," he told her.

Andros glared at her. "Your SON is half-Karovan," he added.

"I don't have a son," she replied.

Andros stared at her in disbelief. "Anyone who agreed to this union between you and Ashley are dead to me," she hissed.

"So all of KO-35 is dead to you?" he asked.

"KO-35 is dead, you couldn't even protect it so why should I trust you with my daughter's life?" she answered.

Andros stormed up to her. "Hit me, I dare you," she hissed.

"What I am going to do…" he snarled, "I'm going to take my soul and my child and we're leaving."

"You can't take her," she answered, "Where will you take that baby?"

"Here's the thing, Braya, Andrea is MY daughter, so now her welfare is my responsibility, not yours," he told her.

Andros turned on his heel and went towards the stairs. "Ashley, Andrea, let's go," he called out.

"You can't take them," Braya answered.

"I think we should let Ashley decide what she wants," Andros replied coldly.

Ashley walked down the stairs with a little suitcase that Andros could only guess was Andrea's stuff. "We're ready," She replied. Ashley looked at Braya. "Goodbye, Mother," she stated. Andrea reached for Andros, he took his daughter into his arms as they left the house and Ashley could hear her mother call for her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ashley reached for his hand. "Let's go," She replied. They teleported back to the Megaship.


	7. Perfect

Andros carried Andrea onto the bridge, the others stared at the toddler in his arms as Ashley stood beside him. Their faces said everything, they were in disbelief that this little girl was real. "Everyone, this is Andrea," Ashley stated. Carlos got up and walked over to the small family.

"Hey, Andrea, remember me?" he asked.

"Hi," Andrea replied, resting her head on Andros's shoulder.

Carlos smiled and Zhane stared at the child in his best friend's arms. "Wow, Ashley she looks just like you," Zhane commented.

"I think she looks more like her father," Ashley replied.

Andrea stuck her thumb in her mouth, silently looking at everyone. "She's a little on the shy side," Ashley commented.

"She is her father's daughter," Zhane quipped.

Andrea just stared at everyone, leaning into Andros more. "She's exhausted," Ashley commented.

"What happened?" Zhane asked, noticing his sister's distress.

"She just heard me get loud with Braya," Andros replied.

"She sucks her thumb when she's nervous," Ashley added.

Zhane frowned. "What happened with Braya?" he asked.

"Nothing," Andros replied before leaving the room with Andrea.

Andros went into one of the rooms and he set her down on the bed. "Daddy," she whimpered, gripping his jacket.

"I'm here," he replied, sitting beside the little bed, stroking her hair from her face.

Andrea put her thumb back in her mouth while her other tiny hand gripped his hand tightly. "Daddy's right here," he assured her, stroking her cheek. She stared at Andros tiredly, falling asleep as she held her tiny hand kept a grip on his. Ashley walked in to see Andros sitting on the floor, stroking their daughter's hair. She leaned against the doorframe, watching him with a soft smile. Andros looked up at her.

"She asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, gently pulling his arm away from the sleeping toddler.

"Make sure you put that safety bar up so she doesn't roll off," she said quietly.

Andros put the bar up on her bed and they left their little girl alone to sleep.

Later, Andros was sitting on their bed, watching as Ashley was getting ready to go to sleep herself. "What?" she asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," he replied.

Ashley turned around to look at him. Andros grabbed her hand, pulling her to him as she straddled his lap. "For two years I couldn't stop thinking about you," he murmured. He stroked her cheek. "Your face, your smile, your laugh," he murmured.

"I missed you too," she murmured, "I always woke up so cold."

Andros kissed her shoulder and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing his neck. He laid back down on the bed, she moved off to the side so they were curled up together. She pushed the hair from his face so she could look into his hazel eyes. "Where do you think we would be if KO-35 wasn't attacked?" she asked. Andros thought about it for a minute, stroking her cheek lightly.

"I think…I don't know I haven't really thought about it really," he replied, "Well no that's a lie."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh a little at his comment. "I don't know, just doing what we planned on doing. My father would be preparing to step down as Ambassador."

"Are you ready for that responsibility?" she asked.

"I think so, it's something he was having me train to do since I was a kid," he replied, "Haven't really thought about being able to do anything else than being a Ranger."

Ashley stroked his jaw as he stared up at the unused top bunk. "Expanding our family?" she asked. Andros looked down at her.

"Is that something you'd want?" he asked.

"In the future, but can you imagine it right now? We're already going to have our hands full with Andrea as it is," she replied.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "And you would be down a Ranger," she added.

"Yeah, we need you," he replied, rubbing her back.

Ashley noticed the pained expression in his face. "Andros?" she asked.

"I didn't get to hold her when she was first born," he murmured.

He let out a deep breath. "I didn't get to try to comfort her as she breathed her first breath. I didn't get to hold her hands to help her learn to stand. I didn't get to hold my arms out to her encouraging her as she learned to walk. I didn't get to hear her say 'dada' for the first time or 'momma'," he replied. Ashely felt her heart ache over his pain. She wiped the single tear that escaped down his cheek. "Braya doesn't understand why it meant so much to me for me to be there," he added, "She took that chance from me."

"But I do," she replied, "She didn't get to hold her that day, Andros."

Andros looked at her. "What?" he asked. She shook her head slowly.

"I kicked her out of the room when I was in labor," she replied, "I didn't let the doctor hold Andrea, the doctor told me she was coming and if I wanted to see her. I…I just pushed and when I felt her first little arm come out I just grabbed her and pulled her to my chest."

Andros listened to her. "She was so beautiful, I just held her and I cried with her as she wailed into my neck," she added.

"What was the first thing she heard?" he asked.

"Her name," she replied, "She heard her name."

Andros was silent again, rubbing her back. "Barbaric, we're not barbaric, we are closer as a family than most of the Terrans I see," she added. She rested her head on his chest. "I wanted Andrea to know she was loved, she was made out of love," she said softly.

"I think you did a good job," he replied, "At least she knew who I was."

"She knows her daddy," She assured him, "She couldn't see your face, but telepathy is a beautiful thing to show your little girl her daddy."

"You showed her?" he asked.

"Some of our best times together, our binding ceremony is her favorite memory to see," she replied.

"You showed her that?" he asked.

"Just recently when she started asking about my line," she replied.

Andros moved so she was laying underneath him. "You are incredible you know that?" he asked.

"I'm just me," she replied.

Andros leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck. He moved back to the side and she curled up against him as they ended up falling asleep like that wrapped around each other.

The next morning, Ashley walked into the room to find Andrea awake and rubbing her eyes. "Mommy," she whimpered.

"Good morning, Sweetness," Ashley cooed, picking her daughter up into her arms and kissing her cheek.

Andrea rested her head on Ashley's shoulder as they left the room.

They walked over to the table and Ashley sat down. "What does she like to eat?" Andros asked.

"She's a fan of oatmeal," Ashley replied as he put it into the synthetron, "Just make sure it's lukewarm, because she could burn herself if it's any hotter than that."

Andros placed the bowl in front of her and the toddler reached for the spoon, digging in. "She'll make a mess, but she wants to do it herself," Ashley told him. Andros smiled as the toddler started stuffing the food into her mouth, laughing a little. "Good job, Andrea," Ashley told the little girl, "You're getting so big." Andros just smiled silently, watching his soul and his daughter enjoy breakfast. This was perfect.


	8. Scars

Ashley walked down the hall after putting Andrea down for a nap. She let out a sigh, some days Andrea was cooperative but today was a day that Andrea just refused to take her nap.

She walked into hers and Andros's quarters to see him walking out of the bathroom wearing his pants and she could see the faint white lines around his torso. Andros looked at her and he knew she was staring at the scars. "It's a long story…" he stated as he pulled on his shirt.

"You tell me when you want to," She replied, "Not when I want you to."

Andros sat down on the edge of their bed, pulling on his boots. Ashley sat up on her knees on the bed, pushing his hair over his shoulder as she rested her chin over his shoulder. Her arms moved around his torso. She looked at a particular scar that was on his neck, just barely peeking out from underneath his shirt. It almost looked like a burn scar. Ashley moved her thumbs in circles over his chest and he let out a deep breath. "Sometimes it feels like I'm in pain but I'm really not, it's like my body will never forget all of it," he commented. Ashley kissed the scar on his neck and Andros closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

"Andros, Astronema has sent a monster to Earth," DECA announced.

"We're on it, make sure you and Alpha keep an eye on Andrea," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

They got up and Andros pulled his jacket on as they ran out of their quarters.

Reaching the Earth where one of Astronema's newest monsters was attacking, Andros was the first to attack. He kicked the scorpion like monster in the back, sending it stumbling towards the ground. The monster let out a growl and swung its tail, forcing Andros to drop and roll across the ground to avoid getting hit. Ashley leapt over the tail as it tried to hit her legs out from underneath her. "Spiral Saber!" Andros called out.

Ashley dodged another attack aimed at her head, holding her wrists above her head as the stinger tried to come down on her head. Andros leapt through the air, stabbing his spiral saber into the monster's back. Ashley took this chance to roll out from underneath the monster's tail. The monster snarled as it swung its arm at Andros's torso. "Star slinger!" Ashley called out. She fired several blasts at the monster, making it stumble and fall. The monster got back up and it leapt at Ashley so fast she couldn't react fast enough. It's pincher wrapped around her neck. Andros aimed his blaster at the monster, but he couldn't get a good shot without risking hitting Ashley. "Dammit!" he snarled.

Ashley kicked out with her feet, she wrapped her legs around the monster's neck. The monster released her neck and Ashley used her weight to swing down and threw the monster onto its back. Andros rushed over, helping her up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Never better," She replied, holding her throat.

Ashley pulled out her blaster. They stood side by side, firing their blasters at the monster. The monster let out a roar of pain, stumbling backwards again. The monster exploded, but then Andros was struck from behind. "Andros!" Ashley called out as he rolled down the hill. She went to go after him, but then Astronema stood in front of her and she struck Ashley with her staff.

Ashley fell back, holding her ribs as Astronema stood above her. "So, you're the Yellow Ranger," she commented, stomping down on Ashley's chest making her cry out in pain. Ashley tried to kick up when Astronema used her staff and jammed it against Ashley's leg, making her cry out in pain.

Andros grabbed Astronema from behind, sending them both to the ground. Astronema stood up, swinging her staff at Andros's head. Andros blocked it with his Spiral Saber, the sparks flew off their weapons. Andros took out his Astro Blaster in the attempt to fire at her when Astronema kicked it out of his hand. Ashley went to attack Astronema from the side when the Princess of Darkness thrust her staff into her stomach.

Ashley held onto the staff, trying to swing Astronema around. Astronema pulled the staff back and wrapped her hand around Ashley's neck and concentrated. Ashley let out a scream of pain as the purple electricity left Astronema's hand and into Ashley's neck. "NO!" Andros shouted. Andros grabbed Astronema around her neck, throwing her backwards and forced her to release Ashley. Andros picked Ashley up into his arms, his soul was laying limp in his arms. "Ashley, Ashley, wake up!" he called to her as she de-morphed in his arms. "DECA, teleport now!" he ordered. Both Andros and Ashley were back to the Megaship.

Andros carried Ashley to the infirmary. "Alpha, keep Andrea out of here," He ordered.

"Of course," Alpha replied.

Andros placed Ashley on the bed and started hooking her up to machines. He was relieved to see a heartbeat. Andros held her head between his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "Come on, my heart, come on wake up," he said softly. He rested his forehead against hers as she stayed unconscious, feeling his shoulders sag a little. It was a trap. How could he have missed it? How could they have blindsided him again?

Andros let out a shaky breath, sitting beside her when Zhane rushed in. "What happened?" he asked.

"Astronema," Andros replied.

Zhane looked at the computers hooked up to his sister. He held onto her hand as Andros looked at Zhane. "Zhane…I'm…" Andros started to say.

"This wasn't your fault," Zhane answered firmly.

Andros lowered his head as he rested his forehead against Ashley's hand, letting out a shaky breath.

Later, Andrea woke up from her nap and she saw her daddy tending to her mommy. "Mommy sweepy?" she asked. Andros looked at her.

"Yeah, mommy's sleepy," Andros replied.

Walking over, Andros lifted his daughter up into his arms and the little girl hugged him around his neck. "Zhane…" Andros started to say.

"Go, I'll keep an eye on her," Zhane replied.

Andros kissed Andrea's cheek, carrying her out of the infirmary. "Sorry, Andros, she got away from me," Alpha told him.

"It's fine," Andros replied.

Andros carried Andrea down the hall, rubbing her back.

Andros carried her back to her room, he sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. "Why don't you, go pick out a story for daddy to read?" he asked.

"Mommy tawks," Andrae replied.

"She does hmm? What does she talk?" he asked.

"Daddy," she replied.

Andros couldn't help but smile. The little girl curled up against him as he stroked her hair. She was playing with the sleeve on his jacket when she saw the scars on his wrists. "Owie?" she asked. Andros looked at the scars.

"Not anymore," he replied.

She pulled the sleeve back to see that it was two circles around his wrist. "No owie?" she asked.

"No owie, it doesn't hurt daddy," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Daddy…Daddy had a bad person hold him captive on his ship," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"He was a mean guy, he didn't like daddy," Andros replied.

Andrea held onto Andros's hand tightly and leaned back against his chest. "I wike daddy," she replied. She kissed Andros's wrist. "All bettaw," she told him happily. Andros couldn't help but smile.

"All better," he replied.

"Mommy kisses owies," she added.

"I bet mommy makes a lot of owies feel better," he replied.

Andrea closes her eyes. "Stowy?" she asked while yawning.

"Well, let's see, mommy's told you a lot about daddy's stories," he commented, "When your mommy and I were little, we played a lot together."

Andros started to rock the chair and it moved back and forth lightly as he started telling Andrea his story. "Our favorite game was playing hide and seek, your mommy loved to try to hide from me," he said softly, "But I always found her." Andros kissed the top of her head. "I remember one time, when your mommy and I were a little older, your mommy and Grandma Braya had a big fight…"

~Four Years Ago~

Thirteen-year-old Ashley ran out of the house. "ASHLEY!" Braya shouted towards her daughter.

Andros was sitting in the courtyard with Zhane talking when they saw Ashley run towards the woods. "Ashley!" Zhane called out.

"I've got her," Andros assured him as he got up and went after her.

Andros went through the trees and he found Ashley sitting on a fallen tree log staring at the opening of the cave on the ceremonial grounds. "Ash, what are you doing all the way out here?" he asked, making her look up.

"Escaping my crazy mother," she replied.

"What did she say now?" he asked, nearly tripping on a tree making her laugh as he stumbled, "Shut up."

Ashley smiled as he sat next to her. "She said she wanted me to leave the Academy, she wants to go back to Earth and take me with her," she explained.

"Well that'll never happen," he answered.

Ashley wiped her eyes. "She hates it here, and I don't know why," she murmured. She looked at Andros. "She also said she didn't want me around you," she added.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because our relationship scares her for some reason," she replied.

Andros frowned and Ashley leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his arm. "Hold me?" she asked softly. Immediately his arms went around her, hugging her close. "You know what I hope for?" she asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I want to see the Universe, have a great adventure," she replied, "Find someone who'll love me unconditionally."

Andros kept his arms around her. "I think that won't be much of a challenge," he assured her. Ashley closed her eyes, leaning into him.

"You're my best friend," she murmured.

"And you're mine," he answered.

~Present~

Andros looked down to see Andrea fast asleep against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and placed her back into her bed. "Daddy loves you very, very much," he whispered to his daughter.

Andros walked back down the hall towards the infirmary, sitting beside Ashley's unconscious body. Reaching over, he held her hand between his.

~Three Years Ago~

It was late, the binding ceremony celebrations had ended. Andros hit the combination on the lock and Ashley let out a breath as she stared into the dark hallway that was their new home. As per tradition, the families had moved their belongings from their childhood homes into their own.

Ashley went inside and turned on the lights. "So…this is it," she commented. Andros was watching her with a smile on his face as her hand moved over the mantelpiece in their den.

"Looks different with all of our stuff in it now," he commented.

Ashley looked at him with a smile. "Do you mind helping me out of this thing?" she asked, "The design looked good at the time, I didn't think about how hard it would be to get off." Andros walked over as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to reveal the laces on the back of the dress. "I'm going to go change really quick," she told him.

"Take your time," he replied.

Andros watched as she went into the bathroom before Andros pulled off his celebration clothes, pulling on a pair of sleep pants. He laid back on the bed exhausted from the day when Ashley walked out wearing a pair of sleeper pants and a matching top. "I'm so tired," she told him.

"Same," he replied as she got into the bed.

~Present~

Andros moved his arms around her waist as she pressed a kiss to his throat. "I love you," she said tiredly.

"I love you more," he answered.

Andros kissed Ashley's hand, rubbing her wrist with his thumb. "I still love you more," he said softly.


	9. The Pain

Andros woke up in the infirmary, Ashley's vitals were still beeping, still telling him she was alive. Standing up, Andros placed a kiss to Ashley's forehead and stroking her hair. He looked up to see TJ and the others standing there. "Any change?" Carlos asked.

"No, she took a hard hit," Andros replied.

Carlos looked at his friend then at Andros as he walked by them.

Making his way through the halls, he found Andrea's room and the toddler was on the floor playing with her toys. "Good morning," Andros greeted the little girl. Andrea beamed brightly.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

Andros lifted her up into her arms and Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out of her room. "Stowy?" Andrea asked. Andros kissed her temple as he got her some oatmeal and sat down with her in his lap.

"Well, let's see, Mommy and I had just finished our binding ceremony," Andros told the little girl.

~Three Years Ago~

Andros and Ashley were standing amongst their guests with flutes of Karovan Champagne in their hands. "I think as Ambassador, per tradition, I should make a speech," Ajax commented. Ajax looked like an older version of Andros, only his eyes were blue instead of hazel.

Ajax smiled at Andros and Ashley. "When I first met Ashley, she was a newborn baby that my son just wouldn't let go," he commented. Their guests chuckled at his statement. "Mekhi and I made jokes about their future, we had no idea that it was the start of something that is something so…pure. I couldn't have asked for a better match for my son, Ashley, welcome to our family," Ajax finished raising his glass.

Andros smiled as the music started, he took Ashley by the hand and spun her around in a circle. They started swaying to the music, Ashley had her head on his shoulder, smiling as he rubbed her back. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Andros kissed her shoulder, looking over he saw Braya watching in the shadows. Andros chose to ignore her and continued to dance with his soul in front of the people who mattered.

~Present~

Andros looked up when he felt someone staring. Cassie was standing there watching curiously. "How?" she asked.

"I'm not having this discussion in front of her," Andros replied, "It's not my job to make you understand."

Andros watched his daughter eat her breakfast and Cassie left them alone.

Later, Andros walked over to the infirmary and Ashley's vitals were a bit stronger. "Good morning, my heart," he said softly, kissing her forehead. Andros sat beside the bed. He held her hand between his, kissing her knuckles lightly. "Andrea is playing on the simudeck, she said it was her most favorite room on the ship," he commented. Andros kissed her hand again. "Ashley, I need you to wake up," he whispered. Andros rested his forehead against hers. "I can't live without you," he whispered. Andros kissed her hand again, rubbing her wrist with his thumb as he listened to the machines beep.

Later, Andros was on the ship scanning the computers for Zordon when TJ walked in. "How's Ashley?" TJ asked.

"She's stable," Andros replied.

"Is she going to wake up?" TJ asked.

"I don't know, she took a hard hit," Andros replied.

Andros let out a deep breath. "You have to understand how weird this is for us, you two forming this…relationship…at a really young age is unheard of on Earth," TJ commented.

"You have "legal" ages on Earth. The Karova System believes that when it feels right to those involved, then it's right. No government can interfere with it unless they have to," Andros replied.

"How would they interfere?" TJ asked.

"If the relationship is forced or abusive," Andros replied.

TJ was listening intently. "You're looking for answers about how we work, I don't have answers, it just…works," Andros told him. Andros looked at him. "She's part of me, she always has been and she always will be," he added. Zhane walked into the room.

"Hey, Ashley's waking up," Zhane told him.

Andros immediately followed him off the bridge and towards the infirmary.

Reaching the infirmary, Andros saw Ashley's eyes starting to open up. "Andros…" she groaned.

"I'm here," he assured her.

She stared up at him. "You're okay…" she murmured.

"I'm okay," he assured her, "So are you."

She gave him a smile, her fingers entwining with his. Reaching up, she rested her other hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down so their foreheads were touching. "You're okay," he said relieved.

"Let's see if we can get her up," Zhane told him.

Andros pulled away and they both helped Ashley sit up. She groaned and gasped as it felt like someone was pressing a tazer to her bones. "Nope, nope, don't, stop," she begged as they had her lay back down.

"Lay her back down," Andros told Zhane as they helped her get comfortable again.

He could see that she was trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. "You'll need to stay in bed for a couple of days at least so your body can heal from Astronema's attack," Zhane stated. Andros touched her hair.

"Do you think I can pick her up and take her to our room at least?" he asked.

"We can try," Zhane replied.

TJ watched as Andros moved his arm underneath Ashley's legs and his other arm around her back. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, but when he lifted her up, she let out a shriek of pain. Andros immediately set her back down and this time Ashley didn't stop herself as she started crying into his neck. "What can we do about the pain?" TJ asked.

"You ever accidentally shock yourself?" Zhane asked.

"I've been struck a few times during the fights," TJ replied.

"Astronema's powers are nothing but electricity and she had direct contact to Ashley. She unloaded what should've been a lethal amount of electricity into Ashley's body. The only reason why it didn't kill her was because of her powers," Andros explained.

"To put it short, there's nothing we can do. She just needs to heal," Zhane put in.

Andros had her lay back and wiped the tears from her face. "Where's Andrea?" she asked.

"She's taking her nap I'll bring her in when she wakes up," he replied.

The pain started to dissipate a little. TJ watched as Ashley kept a grip on Andros's hand, even in so much pain her grip never lessened on his hands. "It'll be another day before you can sit up," Andros told her.

"We don't want you to worry, we can handle Astronema while you're resting," Zhane assured her.

Andros took a seat beside Ashley's bed. "Let's leave them be," Zhane told TJ as they left.

TJ was silent as he walked down the hall with Zhane. "What're you thinking about?" Zhane asked.

"I have never seen anything like that before," TJ commented.

"Yeah, Andros and Ashley have something that's for sure," Zhane commented.

"You're comfortable with all that?" TJ asked.

"What?" Zhane asked.

"The way they act around each other?" TJ answered.

Zhane just shrugged. "I've seen it every day since we were eleven and ten, nothing surprises me with them anymore," he replied simply.

"So you're half-Terran?" TJ asked.

"Yep," Zhane replied.

"So your mother…" TJ started to say.

"Ashley and I don't have a mother, she abandoned us," Zhane replied bitterly.

"But everyone on your colony is okay with all of this?" TJ asked.

Zhane stopped and looked at him. "KO-35 doesn't measure by years or time like Terrans do. We live in the moment, it's something my mother couldn't understand," Zhane replied, "Andros and Ashley fell in love young, it's not unheard of, it's not even rare on KO-35."

"Is it something that's encouraged?" TJ asked.

"Let me ask you this," Zhane answered, "Would you rather spend time with someone who makes you happy in every sense of the word even if it's just for a nanosecond than live wondering what might have been?"

TJ was silent, watching the Silver Ranger made his way back down the hall and turned back towards the infirmary.

Later, Andros walked into the infirmary with Andrea on his hip. "Momma!" she said happily.

"Hey, sweetness," Ashley said smiling as Andros placed the little girl down beside her.

Andrea hugged her mother as tight as she could and Ashley hugged her back. "Momma otay?" she asked.

"Momma's okay," Ashley replied.

Andros smiled as the family stood silently in the infirmary, knowing that everything was going to be just fine.


	10. Recovering

Ashley was trying to get out of the bed when Cassie walked in. "Hey, whoa, what are you doing?" Cassie asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm really done just lying in bed all day," Ashley replied.

Cassie helped her to her feet and Ashley let out a deep breath. "Where's Andros?" she asked.

"He's on the bridge," Cassie replied.

Ashley let out a deep breath as she started walking towards the bridge. She heard the familiar sounds of children laughing, frowning she looked inside to see her soul watching the security footage of the day his sister was taken. Walking over, she ran her hands over his shoulders, making Andros look up. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"If I was in that bed another minute I was going to lose my mind," she replied, making him smirk a little.

She sat down beside him and Andros rubbed her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she replied.

She stared at the footage that was playing again. "Do you have any clues of who it is?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "They were able to keep themselves out of the cameras view."

Andros looked back at her as Ashley stared at the video.

Later, Ashley was eating in the mess hall when Zhane spotted her. "Hey," he greeted his sister.

"Hey," she answered as he sat across from her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, I don't feel like I just got hit by a galaxy glider," she replied.

Zhane smiled at her as she took a bite out of her breakfast. "Do we know where everyone went after the attack?" she asked.

"No the first beta site we went to after the attack was deserted," Zhane replied.

"Do you think dad's okay?" Ashley asked.

Zhane let out a sigh. "I'd like to think so," he replied. Zhane smiled at her. "I'm sure dad would be happy to know you're okay," he added.

"Both of us," she answered.

~10 Years Ago~

Ashley was in the courtyard playing with Andros, Zhane, and Andros's sister, Karone when Mekhi exited the house, he had short blond hair with white peppered through it, and deep brown eyes. "Zhane, Ashley," he called to his children.

"Daddy!" Ashley said excitedly, running over to him.

Zhane immediately ran to him. "You're home early!" he said excitedly.

"Oh I missed you so much," Mekhi told his children, hugging them tightly, "How was school?"

"Good," they chorused.

"Daddy, watch what I can do!" Ashley said excitedly.

She sat in Mekhi's lap and concentrated as the telekinesis ball slowly started to lift up from the ground. "Look at that!" Mekhi said smiling, kissing the side of her head as Ashley giggled.

~Present~

Zhane and Ashley smiled at each other. "I'm sure dad's fine," Zhane added, "Nothing can take dad down. He was the first Silver Ranger you know." Ashley just smiled as she messed up her brother's hair.

"Why is it that no girl has gone through the binding with you yet?" she quipped.

"You know why," he replied honestly.

She gave him a sad smile before she walked over and hugged her big brother. Zhane smiled as he hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "I'm just glad to have my little sister back," he murmured.

"I'm glad to be back," she replied, kissing his cheek.

That afternoon, Andrea was awake and had her breakfast. "Momma, pawk?" Andrea asked.

"Why don't you go ask Uncle Zhane?" Ashley suggested.

Andrea looked at Zhane with wide eyes. "You want to go play in the park?" Zhane asked. Andrea nodded her head slowly, holding her stuffed rabbit tight to her chest. "I think we can go do that," he commented. Ashley smiled.

"Daddy?" Andrea asked, looking at Ashley.

"Daddy has a lot of work to do, sweetness, let's all go," Ashley replied.

Ashley picked Andrea up and they teleported down to Earth.

Andrea shrieked with excitement when she saw the park, running towards the swings. "Go push her on the swings, that's her favorite," Ashley stated quietly. Zhane walked over, helping Andrea up onto the swing.

"Now what?" Zhane asked.

"Push her," she replied.

Zhane looked at her curiously but he started pushing her on the swing and the toddler giggled. "Highaw," she insisted. Zhane started pushing her higher on the swing. Ashley sat down on the grass, watching with a smile on her face as she leaned back against the tree.

Ashley was sitting in her room, wiping her tears from her face when there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Zhane walked in the room, he sat beside her on the bed as she wiped her eyes again. "Who do I have to beat up?" he asked, making her laugh.

"If you want to beat up a girl, probably Celyn," she replied.

"What did she say?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, I saw her hanging on Andros all day," she replied. She looked at herself in the mirror. "She's already…mature," she told him, her cheeks turning beet red. Zhane pushed the hair from her face.

"Don't you worry about it, pretty girl," he told her, nudging her lightly.

Ashley sniffled softly. "You're better than her," he added.

"You have to say that, you're my brother," she muttered.

"No, my job is supposed to say how you're a pain in my ass," he replied, making her laugh before hugging him tightly.

Andrea was giggling up a storm as Zhane pushed her high and higher on the swing. Ashley watched with a smile when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Andros standing above her. "I thought you were running some diagnostics?" she asked.

"I've been running diagnostics for the last two years, this is important," he replied.

Andros sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "All right let's see if Uncle Zhane can get the hang of this," Zhane commented, sitting in the swing next to Andrea.

"I think Zhane has a new best friend," Andros commented, making Ashley laugh.

"Our child?" she asked, laughing.

"Someone with the same sense of humor as him," he replied.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Zhane picked Andrea up at one point and had her sit in his lap on the swing. "Hang on tight," Zhane told the little girl before he started to swing.

"She's so happy," Ashley commented.

"She smiles like you," Andros answered, rubbing her back.

Ashley kissed his jaw. He rested his head on top of hers as they watched Zhane and Andrea have the time of their lives on the swing set. "Anything about Karone?" she asked. Andros let out a deep breath.

"Nothing," he replied.

Ashley rubbed his chest and let out a sigh as he kissed the top of her head.

~10 Years Ago~

Ashley was running through the courtyard laughing as she started climbing a tree. "CHEATER!" a voice shouted. The person grabbed Ashley around the waist and they both fell out of the tree, landing in the flower bed laughing.

Ashley got up and was face to face with a girl with long, wavy blond hair tied in a braid and a headband around her head, she had chocolate brown eyes, and she had on black boots and a yellow jumpsuit. "You're too fast," the girl insisted. Ashley just giggled.

"One day, Karone, and you'll be able to beat me," she replied.

"Promise?" Karone asked, holding up her ring finger.

Ashley smiled as she wrapped her ring finger around Karone's. "Promise," she replied.

"Ashley, Karone, come on girls lunch is ready!" Karone's mother, Hecubca, called to the girls.

"Race you to the door!" Ashley called out.

Both girls jumped up and ran towards the door laughing as Hecuba waited for them smiling. "Come on, come on, let's go!" Hecubca encouraged both girls. She had elbow-length blond hair, hazel eyes, wearing black boots, black pants, and a purple flowy shirt. Ashley ran through the door and looked back as Hecuba picked Karone up and kissed the little girl's cheek as Karone wrapped her arms around her mother's neck with a smile.

~Present~

Ashley let out a sigh. "Karone would've loved her," she murmured. Andros rubbed her back.

"She would've," he agreed.

"We'll find her," she assured him.

"I know," he answered, letting out a deep breath.


	11. The Date

Ashley was walking with Andros towards the jump tubes. Andrea was walking between them with her stuffed rabbit in one hand while she was sucking on her thumb. "Andrea, stay here with Uncle Zhane, momma and daddy will be back soon," Ashley told their daughter.

"Otay," Andrea answered.

Andros picked Andrea up, kissing her cheek. "Daddy loves you," he told her.

"Momma too," Ashley put in, kissing her other cheek.

"Hey, you guys go have fun, we'll have a great time," Zhane answered, taking Andrea.

Andrea giggled as Zhane set her up onto his shoulders. "No candy, Zhane," Ashley told her brother.

"Awe where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"No," Ashley answered.

"Fine," Zhane muttered.

Andros couldn't help but smirk. "Let's go," he told her. They went over to his jump tube and went down to the planet below.

They powered down and Ashley looked around. It was a beautiful scenery, it was all forest with a lake with the perfect view of mountains in the distance. "This is beautiful!" she gasped, "How…"

"Zhane and I have explored many solar systems in the last two years, this one place I remembered," he replied.

"I'm glad you did," she replied.

Andros took the blanket he brought with him, rolling it out onto the ground.

Ashley sat down on the blanket, removing her shoes and set them off to the side. "The weather is even beautiful," she commented as she laid down, staring up at the stars. Andros laid down beside her, smiling as she moved so she was curled up against him. "Tell me what other adventures did you and Zhane have? Did you meet other colonies?" she asked.

"We met a few," he replied, resting his arm behind the head, "There's one colony where Zhane and I actually were caught in a trap, it was a very intense colony. It was ran by a dictator and the people who caught us were rebels."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a mess, but once we explained we were explorers, they wanted to know more about KO-35, how the council ran everything," he replied.

Ashley was listening to him closely. "No other girls?" she asked. Andros looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You go from planet to planet and you haven't met any other girl?" she asked curiously.

"Ashley…" he said in disbelief.

He sat up a bit. "What you really think that?" he asked.

"I don't know, the Universe is big," she replied.

"But there's only one girl in it that matters to me," he told her.

Andros stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I bound my life to you," he added, "No one can ever take that away."

"Not a single person caught your interest?" she asked.

"No one," he replied, "I love you."

"I love you," she said softly.

Andros leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she pulled him down on top of her.

Later, they were curled up underneath the blanket, Andros was moving his fingers along her bare arm as they were laying there in a comfortable silence. Ashley slid her leg between his as she kissed his neck, resting her forehead against his jaw. "Did you get the shot?" he asked. Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"I like how you ask me that AFTERWARDS," she replied.

"It doesn't occur to me until after," he commented.

Ashley just smiled. "Yes, I got the shot, glad that our infirmary has the contraceptive shots," she replied. Andros hugged her a little closer, rubbing her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Where we started," she replied, "Where we are now."

She sat up, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she leaned against his chest. "Did you think we'd be here?" she asked.

"Like here on this planet?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, making him chuckle. "I'm kidding, well, I don't know. You and I have been in each other's lives since you were born…I don't know I couldn't imagine sharing my life with anyone else," he said honestly.

"Not even Celyn?" she asked.

"Oh why did you have to mention her?" he groaned, turning on his side as if to try to escape her now.

"She had a big crush on you," she commented.

"She was as entertaining as a moth," he replied.

He laid back down staring up at her. "She seemed harmless but in the end she destroyed about 90% of my shirts," he added.

"Every boy at the Academy was crazy about her," she answered.

"All but me, but for some reason she was stuck to me like glue," he muttered, "It was rather annoying."

"The one boy who wasn't fawning over her," she answered.

Andros looked at her and stroked her cheek. "Why would I want that when I was in love and still in love with the most beautiful girl in the universe?" he answered. Ashley smiled before kissing him again.

"Do you remember the first time we were intimate?" she asked.

"Wasn't ideal but yeah," he replied.

Andros stroked her jaw. "I never want to see you cry like that again," he murmured, "I just wanted to take that pain Braya caused away." Ashley smiled as they looked at each other.

"Well, we were trying to do that for days before that fight," she commented, "We did have fun exploring…other options."

Andros smiled at her remark. "That we most certainly did," he replied.

"I'm still curious to where you learned how to do that with your mouth," she commented.

Andros shrugged. "Just went with instinct on that one," he replied. Ashley laid back down beside him.

"We should head back," she commented as she got out from underneath the blanket.

She grabbed her undergarments, pulling them back on before reaching for her pants. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down beside him. "We're not in a rush," he commented, kissing her neck, making her smirk. She moved so she was laying on top of him and yelped against his mouth as he turned her over onto her back again.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and realized that she and Andros had fallen asleep on the planet. Getting up, she pressed a kiss to her soul's neck before pulling on her clothes. Andros woke up and rubbed his eyes. "We fell asleep here," he muttered.

"That we did," she replied, smirking at him.

She tossed his clothes over to him. "Thanks for another fantastic night," she added. Andros pulled on his clothes.

"Always," he replied, pulling her close and kissing her.

Ashley wrapped her arm around his shoulders, returning the kiss wholeheartedly.

They made it back to the ship and Zhane was feeding Andrea breakfast. "Momma!" Andrea said excitedly.

"You look tired, Zhane," Andros quipped.

Andrea ran over and Ashley picked her up. That was when she saw the candy bar wrappers sitting by the refuse drop. "Zhane…" she started to say.

"Never again," Zhane answered quickly.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "Did Uncle Zhane feed you candy?" she asked.

"No," Andrea replied smiling brightly.

Ashley shook her head slowly, kissing her forehead. "I bet you had Uncle Zhane running all over the place," she commented.

"She's never eating a candy bar again," Zhane replied, yawning.

"Good, you get to clean her breakfast mess up," she told him, placing the toddler back beside him.

"Wait…Ash…Andros, come on," Zhane stuttered out.

"We need to shower," Andros called out as they walked away.

Zhane looked at Andrea, who looked up at him with shining eyes. "Alright, come on," he sighed as he picked her up, "You're a lot of trouble, kiddo." Andrea's answer was wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Zhane sighed. "Okay, still love you, kiddo," he murmured, rubbing her back.

Andros smirked as Ashley turned the water on in the shower. "That was a pretty mean trick on Zhane," he commented.

"We told him no candy, he has to be a grown up sometimes," Ashley replied.

Andros smirked as Ashley kissed him. "You want to keep talking about Zhane?" she asked.

"Nope," He replied before they got into the shower together.

Ashley laughed before he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. Ashley kissed him back, her arms moving around his shoulders.


	12. The Underground

Ashley was putting on the clothes to wear to protect herself from the elements on this planet. "I don't even think Dark Specter would be insane enough to put Zordon on a planet like this, how could he even find him when he needs him?" she asked as Andros walked in.

"Probably, but we have to check the energy source anyways," he replied, handing her the helmet.

Ashley let out a deep breath. "DECA, you and Alpha keep an eye on Andrea understood?" Andros ordered.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros slid the mask onto his face before pulling his hood up. "Ready?" he asked. Ashley let out a deep breath.

"Let's do it," she replied.

"Zhane, come on," Andros called to his brother as they walked over to the jump tubes.

Reaching the planet's surface, Ashley was trying to see on the sandy planet, but it was in the middle of one of the biggest sandstorms she had ever seen. She reached her hand out in front of her, but her hand disappeared into a cloud of sand. The lighting was nearly brown; it was like walking through muddy water. "I can't see a thing!" she called to Andros through her communicator, "We need to have the others check the second location, we'll never make it in time at this point." Andros held up his communicator.

"TJ, you guys need to go to the second energy source," Andros instructed.

"The conditions are too severe to leave Alpha up here by himself. He might not be able to keep track of you guys and us at the same time," TJ replied.

"We'll keep in contact with Alpha, but if we're going to get back before this storm gets worse we need you guys to check out the beta site!" Andros called out over the wind.

Ashley looked towards her left and frowned. She pulled away from Zhane and Andros, walking over towards a rocky wall. "Ashley, what are you doing?!" Zhane called out.

"I'm looking at something!" she answered.

She wiped the sand from her visor, looking at the rock wall. There was some sort of dusty looking objects tuck to the side. Ashley picked it up and held it in her hand. "What is it?" Andros asked.

"It's…coral," she said confused, looking at him, "How is there coral growing here?"

Andros pulled it off the side of the wall, holding the coral in his hand. "Maybe it's a plant life on here?" Zhane suggested.

"There's even moisture to it," Andros answered, showing it to Zhane.

Zhane reached into his utility belt, holding up the small sample tube he had with him. "Here, let's see what it's made of," Zhane told him. Andros broke a piece off, placing it into the tube. Zhane closed it quickly, attaching it to his belt again. "Let's get going," he insisted. Andros climbed up the wall, turning around, he reached for Ashley's hand. Zhane grabbed Ashley's waist, helping her up.

"Hey! I can help myself," she told them.

Andros smirked behind his mask as he pulled her up. Grabbing Zhane's forearm, he pulled Zhane up as they started climbing up towards the energy source. "How far are we?" Andros asked. Ashley removed her scanner, reading it.

"We're only 2 kilometers away," she replied.

When they finally reached the energy source, Ashley frowned as she looked around. "Where is it?" she asked, "It should be right here." Andros reached down and grabbed only a handful of dirt and dead plants. Digging a little further, he found what looked like was left of a ship. Zhane bent down and helped him dig up the rest of it.

"This place is a ship graveyard," Zhane commented.

Ashley ran her scanner over it. "Hey, there's a name to it," she stated. They pushed more sand off and the name made Ashley drop to her knees.

"It's the Eclipse," Zhane said in disbelief.

Andros looked over at Ashley, resting his hand on her arm. Ashley looked at him, gripping his hand tightly. "We need to get out of here," Andros put in. Ashley held her communicator up.

"Cassie, come in, go back to the Megaship, the energy source are only dead ships," Ashley called out into her communicator.

She winced when all she received back was static. "Cassie, come in," she called out again. She looked at Andros.

"TJ, can you hear me?" Andros asked.

"Carlos, come in," Zhane put in.

They winced when they only received static through their helmets. It was so loud it almost forced them to remove their headsets to keep it from blowing out their eardrums. "Alpha, have the others contacted you?" Zhane asked.

"Nothing," Alpha replied.

"Maybe their communicators were knocked out from the storm?" Ashley suggested.

"It's possible," Andros replied.

They started climbing down the rocks when Ashley suddenly felt something was really off. She stopped, forcing Andros and Zhane to stop. "What's wrong?" Andros asked.

"You don't feel that?" she asked.

Andros and Zhane looked at each other, but then they felt it too. Andros immediately grabbed Ashley's arm, pulling her behind him and Zhane when Quantrons surrounded them. Ecliptor stood on the highest rock, watching with an evil laugh as the Quantrons attacked the three Rangers.

Ashley rolled across the sand, ducking out of the way as a Quantron tried to hit her in the head. She kicked up, hitting a Quantron in the stomach. Jumping back to her feet, she grabbed a Quantron that tried to grab her from behind by the back of its neck, throwing it over her head. She did a back flip, but the soft sand nearly made her stumble. She blocked an attack aimed at her side, then blocked another aimed at her stomach before she did a jump side kick into a Quantron's head. She grabbed the Quantron's saber, thrusting it into the ground she used it to pull herself up. She used it to swing herself around, wrapping her legs around a Quantron's head she wrapped her arms around a Quantron that was trying to grab her around its neck and swung her body down, throwing them both into the sand.

Ashley saw Andros get kicked in the side, running over she kicked the Quantron in the back before Andros grabbed her arm and leaned forward so she could roll across his back and kick another Quantron away. "Ashley!" Zhane called to her, tossing her his blaster. Ashley pulled out her blaster then caught Zhane's before she swung down on her sides, firing at two more Quantrons sending them backwards into the wall.

"Let's get out of here!" Andros called out when they saw more of them running in their direction.

Ashley tossed Zhane his blaster back as they ran towards the second energy source.

Reaching the energy source, Andros pulled out his scanner. "It should be here," he informed them.

"Then where are the others?" Ashley asked.

Zhane looked to his right and walked over to a rock. "Zhane, what are you doing?" Andros asked.

"Look at this," Zhane replied.

Andros walked over as Zhane pulled a small rock up and there was a keypad underneath. Ashley ran her scanner over the keypad, using it to unlock the last combination put into the machine. Typing in the numbers '3553', they backed up when they felt the ground around them start to feel like it was beginning to sink around them. Ashley let out a shout as she went through the hole that formed underneath her feet.

Ashley landed on some rocks, letting out a yelp of pain as she rolled a little when she heard Zhane and Andros fall right behind her. "Ash, you okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah," she replied, holding her shoulder.

Ashley looked around, they were in some underground caves. The temperature was a lot cooler; it was a little darker except for some dim lights were hooked up on the walls. "What is this place?" She asked, standing up. Before Andros could give any suggestions, they could hear shouting.

"It's unanimous!" a voice called out excitedly.

Zhane walked over and he had Andros and Ashley come over to see what he was looking at. TJ, Cassie, and Carlos were in chains in front of a bunch of people. A man dressed all in black pointed to their friends. "Send them to the surface for their execution," he ordered. Immediately, Ashley jumped up with her blaster ready.

"Release them!" she ordered.

She pushed her way through the crowd with Andros and Zhane behind her. "How did they get in here? Intruders!" the man snarled, "Arrest them! They're spies for Dark Specter!" The three Rangers held up their blasters to the soldiers about to try to grab them.

"We're not spies," Andros snapped.

They removed their masks and hoods. "We're Power Rangers," he added. Suddenly, Ashley felt a grip on her arm. Her first instinct was to defend herself, but then she was staring into the fact of a woman with red and blond streaked hair, wearing brown robes and black gloves.

"Andros, Zhane, Ashley?!" she said in disbelief.

"Tykwa?" Andros asked in disbelief.

Ashley looked through the crowd, realizing she was staring into the faces of her people. The Karovan Colony began whispering, in disbelief to see their return. "You can account for these three, but we have agreed that these three must be executed," the man stated.

"For what? They haven't done anything," Ashley answered.

"They attacked Commander Kinwon," the man snarled.

Ashley stared at him. "And who are you?" she asked, "The one who is making all the demands?" She looked at Tykwa. "Is this how the council works now? We listen to one person's accounts?" she asked.

"He has proof, Ashley, he and a few of our men found them around Kinwon with coral on his body," Tykwa answered.

"And since when do we consider that proof?" Ashley demanded.

"Where are my father and the Ambassador? They wouldn't stand for this," Zhane stated.

Ashley looked towards the man. "Who is this man, Tykwa?" she demanded.

"This is Yatru, he has been helping us," Tykwa replied, "He helped us settle here."

Andros frowned as he stood beside Ashley. "Where's the rest of the council?" he asked.

"They were attacked," Yatru replied, "We have been attacked for weeks with no capture, your friends are the first suspects we captured."

The people started murmuring amongst themselves. "We have just arrived on this planet, if these attacks have been going on for weeks they have alibis going months back to being with us," Zhane stated, "So they can't even be your suspects because your accusations don't even match up with the timeline."

Yatru looked at the group of people that were once with him were now against him. "If none of you will do it, I will execute all of them," he snarled.

"Six against one, doesn't seem like much of a fight," Andros commented.

"How about six against a monster?" Yatru sneered.

They looked up as his coral monster made its way around the corner. When their soldiers tried to stop it, it shot white foam at them sending them to the ground. Ashley watched in horror as coral formed on their bodies. Andros and Zhane charged at the monster at full force. Ashley ran over, grabbing the monster from behind, wrapping her arms around its neck.

The monster grabbed Ashley by her leg, pulling her off and threw her right into Zhane and Andros, knocking them all to the ground. TJ, Carlos, and Cassie ran over and attacked the monster as the other three got back to their feet. At one point, Ashley looked up from the fight just as Zhane ran after Yatru. "Andros!" they heard Tykwa call out. They looked over as their friend started tossing the morphers back to the other Rangers.

"Let's rocket!" Andros called out.

After defeating Yatru, who was really the bounty hunter, Darkonda, in disguise as well as his monster, the Rangers were welcomed back with open arms. "Ashley?" a voice said in disbelief. Ashley turned around and Andros smiled when Mekhi pushed his way through the crowd.

"Daddy," she said tearfully.

Rushing over, she threw her arms around his neck. Mekhi immediately lifted Ashley up off the ground, hugging her tight. Zhane walked over and Mekhi and Mekhi gratefully pulled his son into his other arm, hugging his children tightly. "Thank the stars," he said softly.

Andros turned to his right when he saw Hecuba pushing her way through. "Mother," he said happily, hugging the woman.

"My boy," Hecuba said smiling, "Oh, I knew you were alive."

Ajax walked over, hugging soul match and his son. "I'm so proud of you," Ajax told Andros. Hecuba kissed his cheek, holding him tight. They smiled as Ashley released Mekhi and they pulled Ashley into their loving embrace.

TJ, Cassie, and Carlos watched the family reunion as Andros's parents welcomed Ashley into their arms like another child. Ashley hugged them with tears in her eyes. "She's a girl," she told them.

"I knew it!" Hecuba exclaimed, making them laugh, "Oh my sweet, sweet girl."

Hecuba kissed her forehead and Ashley smiled.

They were helping the rebels pack their things up when Cassie looked at Zhane. "What?" Zhane asked.

"Nothing, just noticed the silver in your hair that's all," she replied.

Zhane frowned, and Ashley snickered as she handed Andros another case. "Don't worry, son, no one saw mine either," Mekhi told Zhane. Zhane huffed and put another box up on a cart.

"No one sees them ever unless I'm standing in the light right," he muttered.

Mekhi chuckled lightly as Zhane kept helping the rebels pack.

Andros and Ashley returned a little while later with Andrea. When Hecuba saw her granddaughter for the first time, she let out a soft gasp and tears welled up in her eyes. "Sweetness, you see that lady right there?" Ashley asked. Andrea nodded her head slowly. "That's your Grandma, that's daddy's mommy," Ashley told the little girl. Andrea stared at Hecuba curiously.

"She's so beautiful," Hecuba said softly.

Ashley kissed her cheek before gently passing the child over to Hecuba. Immediately, Mekhi saw the tears in her eyes. "She will be safe with us," Mekhi assured her. Ashely nodded her head slowly and gave her daughter the best smile.

"You're going to go with them and have fun okay?" She asked Andrea.

Andrea nodded her head slowly before she reached for Ashley again. Ashley held Andrea again and Andros hugged both his soul and his daughter, kissing them both on the head. "We love you, very, very much," Andros told Andrea. Andrea nodded her head again and Ashley let out a deep breath as she put on her best smile.

"Once the bad guys are gone mommy and daddy will be right back and we will bring you home," she added.

Andros handed the little girl back to their parents. "Take care of her," Andros told them, fighting his own tears.

"She'll be fine," Ajax reassured them.

Andros took Ashley by the hand. "We have to go," he insisted. Ashley nodded and let out a shaky breath as she hugged Zhane.

"Take care of my baby," she told him.

"Always," Zhane assured her.

"Hang on a minute, you two aren't going anywhere," a voice called out.

Andros and Ashley looked over to see a woman with red and white streaked hair wearing black boots, black pants, and a gray tunic. Her hair was tied around her head in a intricate braid. Her eyes were green, they reminded the others of a cat. They saw Andros and Ashley's faces drop. "Celyn?" Andros asked.


	13. The Laws

Andros looked at Celyn who just stared at them. "That's my morpher," she snapped, pointing at Ashley's wrist. The woman immediately turned to look at Kinwon. "She has no right to that," she added.

"What is she talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked.

Celyn looked at Cassie with a raised brow. "I don't have to answer to Terran trash like you," she answered.

"Hey!" TJ snapped.

Andros stood between Celyn and the others. "We thought you were dead," he commented.

"Obviously I'm not," she answered, rolling her eyes.

She held out her hand. "Give me back my morpher, Andros, it's mine," she stated coldly.

"According to the Ranger Code a Red Ranger can replace a Ranger on the team when the original holder is absent," Andros recited.

"Then the morpher must be returned to the original holder when they return," Celyn stated, "If you're going to recite the code, Andros, recite it all."

Andros glared at her. "You left me to die," he answered.

"No, I was separated from you and I lost my morpher in the process," Celyn stated firmly.

"Everyone, calm down," Kinwon ordered.

They looked at the Commander. "Ambassador Ajax, what should we do?" Kinwon asked. Andros turned towards his father, Ajax let out a deep breath.

"We need to go to the new sanctuary site, we will continue from there," Ajax replied.

"Father…" Andros started to say.

"That's all I will say, Andros," Ajax answered.

Andros turned to Ashley. "What's going to happen?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know," Andros replied, hugging Ashley.

"Do we go with them?" TJ asked.

"We have to, Celyn has basically charged Ashley with stealing her morpher," Andros replied, "The Council takes control from here."

Andros let out a deep breath and Ashley gripped his jacket before they went back to the ship.

Arriving at the new Sanctuary site, it was another desert planet with underground caves built. "So what happens now?" Carlos asked.

"I have to make my case to the Council, you guys will be my witnesses to my records and how I have been in battle," Ashley replied.

"Well that's easy then," Cassie commented.

"No, it's not," Andros replied, "We're bound by laws, laws that are centuries old. Laws that Celyn has obviously studied up on."

"It's probably the most reading she's ever done in her existence," Ashley muttered.

TJ turned to Andros. "Your father is the Ambassador though…" he started to say.

"And he's bound by his own laws, I am his son but he can't make an exception," Andros replied.

"This is bullshit!" Carlos exclaimed, "Who is this girl anyway?!"

"Celyn, Castor's daughter," Ashley replied.

"She's been bitter all of our lives, she has it out for Ashley," Andros put in.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"She's the Senator's daughter, I'm the Ambassador's son, why do you think?" Andros asked Cassie.

"But maybe yours and Zhane's testimonies can help…" TJ started to say.

"We're not allowed to give testimony on Ashley's behalf," Zhane answered, walking up.

Carlos looked at him in disbelief. "Why the hell not?!" he demanded.

"I'm her brother, Andros is her soul match, we're too close to her," Zhane replied.

"But you know what we do have to do," Andros muttered.

Zhane let out a deep breath. "What?" Cassie asked.

"We have to give fair testimony for Celyn's side," Andros replied.

Andros took a seat on a rock. "This is a joke right?" Cassie asked.

"Do I LOOK like I'm joking?" Andros snapped.

"You can testify how she ran in battle though," TJ answered.

"I can tell them all I want how she ran away like a coward," Andros stated.

"There has to be something we can do," Carlos insisted.

"Testify on my behalf, that's all we can do," Cassie answered.

They heard a snicker. "Testifying won't help you, I have the law on my side," Celyn stated as she walked around the corner.

"We're having a private conversation, Celyn," Zhane told her.

"Not very private when you're in a public place," Celyn stated.

Celyn looked back at Ashley. "I will have my morpher back, you'll be going back to Earth with nothing," Celyn stated.

"If the Council sides with you, it doesn't mean that Ashley's banished from the colony nor does it terminate our binding, you know there's only two ways that happens," Andros told her.

Celyn looked at Andros with a raised brow, something so sinister but yet almost…happy about it that sent chills up Carlos, TJ, and Cassie's spines. "For now," she answered. They watched her walk away.

"Talk about the cat that ate the canary look," Cassie commented.

"What did she mean by that?" Carlos asked.

Ashley sat beside Andros and he moved his arm around her shoulders. "Braya wasn't the only person trying to change the binding laws," Ashley stated.

"How would she change them?" Cassie asked.

"If she had it her way, we would be back in the arranged ceremonies that was abolished over a thousand years ago," Andros replied.

"Is she paid any attention in the Academy the reason it was abolished was because more secret binding ceremonies were being done making it impossible for the arrangements to even work," Ashley stated.

"More soul matches were committing suicide if the binding ceremony was found out," Andros put in.

"Our people were dying, so they abolished the arranged ceremonies laws after the death of the Ambassador's son and his soul match killed themselves," Ashley put in.

Andros rubbed Ashley's arm. "That's why the binding ceremonies are important here, they celebrate a lot more than they used to," he stated, "But Celyn sees it as a birthright and to her Ashley has no birthright."

"What about the morpher?" Cassie asked.

"That is more complicated," Andros replied.

"You changed the binding laws what about these laws?" TJ asked.

"It's not that simple, these are laws that no one ever thought about bringing up before, normally when a Red Ranger chooses another Ranger to serve on their side, everyone accepts the Red Ranger's judgement," Andros explained.

"It was different four thousand years ago though, they put the laws in place after a Red Ranger went rogue and he took all of the morphers," Ashley answered, "So the Council created a law to keep that from happening again. That the other Rangers have rights to their morphers."

Andros kissed the side of Ashley's head. "As time went on, our people grew to trust the Red Ranger's decisions again, so the law just never changed," he finished.

"So you're saying the Council will side with Celyn no matter what we say?" TJ asked.

"I'm saying that the Council has to take everything into consideration before they make their decisions," Andros replied, "My father's hands are tied, Ashley's father's hands are tied."

They sat in silence and Ashley looked at the morpher on her wrist with a frown.

They were escorted into the makeshift Council room; everyone gave their testimonies. Andros and Zhane were reluctant to give good testimony about Celyn. As Andros looked at her, all he could think about was that day on KO-35.

~2 Years Ago~

Andros placed his hands on Ashley's neck. "You have my heart, forever!" he told Ashley, running out of the ship.

"ANDROS! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Ashley shouted.

Quantrons surrounded Andros as Shuttle 18 lifted off. Andros ducked out of the way as several sabers were aimed at his head, dodging punches and attacks aimed at him. Andros turned towards his right to see Celyn fighting her way through. "CELYN!" he called out to her. Celyn powered down and she looked at him. "Put your morpher back on! THAT'S AN ORDER, CELYN!" Andros shouted at her. Celyn let out a scream when Andros was struck from behind from a blaster blast and he fell to the ground, shouting in pain.

"NO!" she screamed, dropping the morpher.

Celyn took off towards one of the abandoned buildings. "CELYN!" Andros shouted.

"SUPER SILVERIZER!" Zhane shouted.

With his eyes fuzzy from the pain, Andros barely registered Zhane picking him up off the ground but he was able to grab Celyn's morpher.

~Present~

Andros blinked his eyes when the Council returned. "Everyone had good arguments, and Ashley, KO-35 is forever in your debt for your bravery," Ajax told her. Ajax let out a deep breath. "However, our laws cannot be ignored, no matter the good deeds done by one Ranger. You have done well as a substitute, Ashley, but I have to ask you to please…return the Morpher to Celyn," Ajax told her reluctantly. Carlos immediately jumped up.

"This is bullshit!" he exclaimed.

Ashley stood up and made her way over to Celyn, unstrapping the morpher from around her wrist. "I relieve you of your duties," Celyn stated, her shoulders squared as she smiled smugly at Ashley. Ashley kept her shoulders equally squared, glaring into Celyn's eyes.

"I am relieved," she said through her teeth.

Celyn took the morpher back. "What about the others?" she asked smugly as she wrapped the morpher back around her wrist.

"What about them?" Ajax asked, "You are the only one who has charged Ashley with abusing her power as a substitute Ranger."

Ajax cleared his throat. "Andros, what say you about your current team?" he asked his son. Andros looked back at his team.

"I couldn't have a better team," he replied, "Their morphers are theirs, the original holders have been declared deceased."

"Planetary Space rangers? It's a bit ironic isn't it?" Celyn asked.

"As Yellow Ranger, Celyn, you listen to the Red Ranger," Ajax answered firmly.

Ajax glared at the young woman. "That being said…" he started. Celyn looked at Ajax. "What you have done, Celyn, is the lowest form of vindictiveness I have ever witnessed," he stated.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ambassador," Celyn answered.

"Of course you don't, because you hide behind your own deceit. You are on probation, Celyn, that I can do. If I get one bad report in the battlefield from Andros, the Morpher goes back to Ashley. Is that understood?" he demanded.

"I have rights!" she snapped.

"As do the rest of the team," Ajax answered, "Their rights to live and as Ambassador, I can strip you of your morpher if you disobey the vows you took as a Ranger."

Ajax pointed to Ashley. "Ashley is allowed on that ship, she is allowed around that team. You will not ban her, that is her family," he snapped.

"I think it would be safer…" she started to say.

"THAT is for the Red Ranger to decide," Ajax snapped.

Ajax stood up from his seat. "And since that is his soul match, that is Andros's responsibility to decide what is safer," he added, "NOT you."

"Ambassador, I can assure you that I only suggest what is in Ashley's best interest," She answered, "Since she is no longer a Ranger, she really has no place on a Megaship."

"She can work schematics, keep the ship up and running, just like she did when she worked in Command Central," Andros answered, "Ambassador, I request that Ashley is Chief Engineer on the Astro Megaship."

"Granted," Ajax said immediately.

Ashley could feel Celyn's eyes on the back of her head. "Ashley, it would be our honor if you would continue to serve with the Rangers as their Chief Engineer," Ajax told her.

"It would be my honor, Ambassador," Ashley replied.

Ajax looked at Celyn again. "I am watching you, Celyn. My SON is watching you, keep that in mind," he told her in a near growl. Celyn just stared back at him. "I know what you did, now that this joke of a trial is over I can say what I need to say to you as a father," he told the woman. Ajax got out of his chair. "The only reason you won was because there's no physical proof other than my son's word and that's just not enough. I know what you did to my son, you left him there to die. You fled the battle when our planet needed you the most. All but two of your team members died while you hid in a warehouse like a child," he snapped at her. He stood in front of her. "As a father, that's appalling, as a former Ranger, that's offensive to what we stand for!" he added.

"I won't fail you," she answered.

"See that you don't," he told her.

Ajax turned to Ashley, seeing the heartbroken look on her face. Walking over, he hugged her tight. "You are still my daughter, you are my family and that won't change Ranger or not," he assured her. Ashley hugged him back and Ajax kissed the top of her head. "She can't change our laws, Starshine. Even if she did, your bind will hold I will never renounce your bind to my son, you are my daughter. I love you as such and I am proud to have you with my son," he added.

Tears welled up in Ashley's eyes as she hugged Ajax a little tighter. "I love you, Starshine," he told her.

"Love you too, Father," she replied as he kissed her temple.

Ajax released her and the Council left. Celyn gave them a smile before she left the room. Once they were gone, Ashley sat down in a chair and a sob escaped her lips. Andros was immediately on his knees in front of her, holding her as she cried into his neck. "I know," he said softly, rubbing her back, "I know." The others stood around them, resting their hands on Andros and Ashley's shoulders.


	14. The Nightmare

Andros watched as Ashley was getting dressed to go to school. "Can't you just stay here with me?" he asked. Ashley just smiled a little.

"I would love to," she replied.

Walking over to the bed, she straddled his lap. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips gently, lovingly. Andros kissed her back, resting his hand on the side of her neck. "I have an image to uphold and you have work to do," she added. He let out a deep breath as she climbed off him again.

"Tease," he muttered, making her laugh a little.

She French braided her hair, turning around in the mirror to look at her outfit. "You look beautiful," he told her, "You're always beautiful." Ashley smiled as she walked over and pressed her lips to his. Andros kissed her back before she left the room. Running his hand over his face, Andros let out a deep breath, looking back up at the ceiling.

Later, Andros was dressed and was working in the engine room testing the engines. "DECA, status on the thrusters?" he asked.

"Thrusters capability are at 65%," DECA replied.

"Great," he said with a sigh, "Are the power cores leaking again?"

Andros walked over to one of the walls, hitting a combination the wall popped open. Lifting it up, he frowned. Removing one of the cores, he stared at the slight crack in the tube. "Great," he muttered, "DECA, contact NASADA and prepare a transmission for me."

"Acknowledged, and Andros, Celyn is looking for you," DECA informed him.

Andros let out a frustrated sigh. Putting the power core back into the slot, he closed the panel. He went to leave the room when he nearly ran into Celyn. "Oh! Andros, there you are, I was looking everywhere for you," she commented.

"I'm busy," Andros replied.

Andros went to walk by her when she grabbed his arm. "You're always busy, listen, I've been on the ship for three days and no one has shown me around yet," she commented.

"It's because we don't have time for a tour, we have an important mission, Celyn," he answered.

"Well if Astronema were to attack, wouldn't I need to know where everything is?" she asked.

Andros frowned, letting out a deep breath. "Fine," he muttered, leading her through the ship. Celyn was watching him with a smile on her face as he walked.

"I can't believe your father designed this," she commented.

"Ashley's father did too," he answered, "This is the mess hall, the Synthetron is in here so you can get what you need."

Andros led her down another level of the ship. "Down here are the more sleeping quarter areas, your room is over here," he told her. He hit a few buttons on the wall, showing her a room.

"Where's your room?" she asked.

"Mine and Ashley's room are the one next to yours," he replied.

Andros looked at his scanner. "DECA, how's that transmission to NASADA?" he asked.

"I am attempting to contact them as we speak," DECA replied.

"Oh Andros, you're all work and no play," Celyn insisted.

Her hand rested on his shoulder, forcing Andros to jerk away. "You need to learn to relax," she commented.

"I have work to do, Celyn," he snipped at her, "So do you. This isn't a game."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked over to the lift.

Reaching the bridge, Andros put his scanner down. "Don't you remember when things were easier?" she asked, "Without binding laws."

"I couldn't wait to go through the binding ceremony really" Andros replied honestly.

"Was Ashley too afraid?" she asked.

Andros glanced at her as he typed in a few coordinates into the computer. "She had to be fifteen, you know this," he replied.

"Right, you bound yourself to a younger halfling," she commented.

"Don't call her that," Andros answered.

"But she is, her mother is Terran, her father is one of us," she stated.

Andros let out a deep breath. "Andros, I have contacted the General of NASADA," DECA informed him.

"Alright, thank you, DECA," Andros replied.

Andros looked at her. "Isn't it beneath us to ask for Terran's help?" she asked.

"No one is beneath us, Celyn, now morph. That's an order," he answered.

Celyn sighed, shaking her head slowly. They morphed as the General appeared on the screen. "Rangers, how can we be of service to you today?" he asked.

"Good morning, General, it looks like during one of our last battles against our enemies' forces, they cracked one of our thruster tubes," Andros explained.

Andros became aware that Celyn was standing much too close for his comfort. "We do have a few cores left, we would be happy to provide you with one as well as another just in case they are damaged again," the general replied. Andros felt her hand move down his back and felt his stomach twist.

"That's appreciated, General, thank you," Andros replied.

The transmission was cut. "Power down," he called out. Then he immediately pulled away from Celyn. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"Being supportive," she replied.

"You don't need to touch me, in fact, DON'T," he snapped.

"What? Ashley doesn't touch you when she was in her Ranger form?" she asked.

"No, because there's thing called professionalism," he answered.

Celyn quirked a brow at him. "I don't know what you see in a woman like her," she commented.

"She's more of a woman than you ever will be," he replied.

"How can you say that when you've only been with one woman?" she asked.

She walked over and stood so close Andros backed up but ended up against the console. "How can you say one woman is truly perfect if you haven't sampled others?" she asked.

"Because I don't need to," he answered.

"Ever since you were children you were obsessed with her. 'Ashley, Ashley, Ashley'. It was quite annoying," she commented.

"I don't have to justify my soul match to you," he answered.

He pushed her back and went to get their supplies from NASADA.

Andros was in the engine room later on, replacing the damaged core. He felt a hand go through his hair, making him jerk his head away. "Well that's some hello," Ashley commented, making him look up.

"Hey, sorry," he answered.

"You okay?" she asked.

Ashley moved her arms around his waist as he stood up. "Yeah, just a lot going on," he replied. He moved his arms around her back. "How was your day pretending to be a normal teenager?" he asked.

"If I have to sit one more basic trigonometry class another minute I was going to burst a gasket," she replied, burying her face into his chest.

"Yeah, well, have to keep up appearances," he said smiling a little.

Ashley smiled up at him, kissing him. Andros kissed her back, resting his hand on the side of her neck. "I missed you though," she commented after pulling away.

"Missed you," he replied, rubbing her back.

Ashley moved her hands over his back, but she saw him flinch. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get some of this done," he replied.

Ashley frowned a little, but let him go. "Okay," she said slowly.

"Do you want to go to the Surf Spot for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good," she replied.

Andros turned back towards the panel as Ashley went to leave. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

That night, Ashley and Andros were at the Surf Spot enjoying some dinner. "It's quiet," she commented.

"Too quiet almost," he replied before taking a drink of his soda.

Ashley was silent for a minute, watching him. "What?" he asked.

"How big of a pain was Celyn today?" she asked.

"Nothing unusual," he replied.

Andros put his half-eaten dinner back on the plate. "I don't like this," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Just…all of this. You don't have the morpher, Celyn is back on the ship causing nothing but trouble, it's like…nothing's changed," he replied.

Andros let out a deep breath, staring at his plate. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just hate that you don't have the morpher anymore," he replied.

"I know," she said softly.

Ashley gave him a small smile. "I'm still here though," she answered, resting her hand on his, "At least we're together."

"Yeah," he answered.

Ashley could see the disappointment in his face and she couldn't help but frown.

When they were back on the ship, Ashley gave him a smile. "Ready for bed?" she asked.

"I actually need to go workout for a bit, I need to get rid of some of this stress," he replied.

"Well how about I join you for a training session?" she suggested.

"No, I'd rather just be alone right now," he replied.

Andros pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you," he told her before walking away. Ashley watched him leave.

"Love you too…" She murmured to his retreating form.

Going to their quarters, Ashley changed into her pajamas and stared at the bed that looked a little bigger than normal. Crawling into the bed, she stared at Andros's empty side as she started to fall into a restless sleep.


	15. The Love

The days went on, the Rangers fought against Astronema and they also went to school. That meant Andros was left alone with Celyn. Andros was doing whatever he could to escape her, he had DECA warn him but soon Celyn caught on and ordered DECA to not warn him. Alpha would come to tell him but sometimes the poor robot was too slow. So he was left to defend himself against Celyn's advances.

Andros and Ashley's relationship was slowly beginning to fall apart, the team could see it. The two who once never left for a mission without at least one kiss were now practically strangers. Ashley looked sadder each day, every night Andros was training instead of following her to bed.

Andros was in the training room, working out when he felt someone watching him. He stopped the machine and bent down to take the straps off from around his feet when he felt someone grab his ass, forcing himself to jump up and he cracked his head on the monitor of the machine. "Jeez, Andros, lighten up would you?" Celyn asked. Andros got off the machine.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it," she replied simply.

"These are opportunities you're not allowed to take," he told her, holding his head, checking for blood.

"Stop being a child," she answered.

"I'm not a child," he told her, "You're not allowed to touch me that way, it's against our laws."

Celyn scoffed. "KO-35 likes to ignore some laws and not others," she replied. Andros sat down, still checking his head. "Did you really think that was going to work?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Giving Ashley my morpher," she replied.

Before Andros could react, Celyn pushed him back against the wall and she had one leg between his as she rested her hands up by his head. "I bet I can show you some more fun ways to make love than what your Halfling can show you," she purred. Andros pushed her back.

"I'm not interested," he answered, "I was never interested."

"See, I don't understand that," she told him firmly, "What does she have that I don't?"

"She's everything you're not," he answered.

With that, Andros left the room and Celyn was silently fuming.

Andros entered his and Ashley's quarters, he found her fast asleep with her back facing the door. He showered and changed, getting into the bed with her. Ashley rolled over and rested her head on his chest. Andros laid there stiff, her scent taking over his senses and all he could think about was how he didn't deserve her.

The next morning, Ashley woke up to the bed empty and she frowned. Getting out of bed, she went to get ready for the day.

Andros was on the bridge, working on a few schematics. "DECA, start scanning the next sector," he ordered.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

He felt arms go around his waist, making him flinch and pull away. "Well that wasn't quite what I was expecting," Ashley commented.

"Sorry, you startled me," he replied.

"Yeah, I've been doing that a lot it looks like," she commented.

Ashley sat down at her console. "DECA, what do the scanners say?" she asked.

"No ships detected in this area," DECA replied.

"Scan the next sector," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

Andros and Ashley were silently working, not another word was said that morning.

Later, Ashley was by herself, she decided to walk down to the simudeck. She felt someone brush past her, making her lose balance a bit. "Filthy mixed breed," she heard Celyn mutter.

"Excuse me?" Ashley demanded.

Celyn stopped and looked at her. "Did I stutter? You are a filthy, mixed-breed. Why Andros puts up with you, I have no idea, but it's a waste of blood," she answered, "I think Andros is starting to see it too." Celyn smiled evilly at the former Ranger. "When was the last time he even kissed you?" she asked.

Ashley just stared silently at her, not giving an inch. Celyn just chuckled evilly. "It won't be long now, Andros WILL be mine," she stated before she walked away.

"Not in this lifetime, Celyn, or in any lifetime, he wants me," Ashley answered.

Celyn looked at her. "Do you still think he wants you?" she asked, "Then why hasn't he been in your room?" With that, Celyn walked away, leaving Ashley standing there puzzled.

Ashley made her way towards the Simudeck. She turned the simulator on and started designing the room exactly as she had remembered. "Begin simulation," she instructed the computer. She turned to her left and she saw a nursery appear. The last thing Andros created before KO-35 was attacked. There was a rocking chair by the window, that way they could see KO-35's two moons as they were rocking the baby at night. The crib was made of maple wood with pink blankets inside and a pink bunny rabbit in the corner. That rabbit was now Andrea's favorite toy. Picking up the rabbit, she made her way over to the rocking chair and sat down in it. She started tracing the smile on the rabbit's face, pulling the stuffed animal to her chest as tears slid down her face.

Andros walked into his and Ashley's quarters that night, but he saw that they were empty. Frowning, he looked toward the bathroom, the light was off so she wasn't in there. "DECA, where's Ashley?" he asked.

"Ashley is located on the simudeck," DECA replied.

Andros frowned, leaving the room to find out what was going on.

When Andros entered the simudeck, he found his soul sitting in a simulated replica of their daughter's room back on KO-35. She was holding a stuffed rabbit in her arms and she was crying. Andros walked onto the simudeck. "Ashley," he called to her. Ashley looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Hey," she answered.

Walking over, Andros knelt down in front of her, resting his head on her lap. A move that made Ashley freeze and stare. His arms moved up and rested up by her hips. "I'm sorry," he told her. Ashley put the rabbit down and wrapped her arms around his head. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. She rested her head on his as he held her tighter.

"Why?" she asked.

"Celyn," he answered, "Whenever you're not around…she's…all over me."

Ashley felt rage course through her. "Every time she touched me, it made me feel disgusting," he added. Ashley rubbed his back. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he told her, "I'm so sorry." Ashley pulled back, pulling him up so she could see his eyes, but he kept trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Look at me," she said firmly.

Andros looked her in the eye. "I need you in my life, okay?" she told him, "You're mine and I am yours, we promised each other that." Andros let out a deep breath before Ashley pulled him close and kissed him. Andros kissed her back, resting his hand on the back of her neck. Ashley stood up, pulling him to his feet as they embraced each other tightly. "I thought you were disappointed in me because I couldn't keep the morpher," she answered.

"Never," he answered, "That was never your fault."

Andros kissed her shoulder, rubbing her back.

Reaching their quarters, Ashley removed her jacket when she saw Andros grab their dagger. "What are you doing?" she asked. Andros turned the dagger around in his hand.

"This is a new start for us both," he replied, "Our old lives back on KO-35 are gone, we got a second chance."

Andros cleared his throat. "I think we should redo our promises to each other," he added. Ashley gave him a smile as he took the dagger and ran it over the scar before she held open her hand and he did the same. They gripped each other's hands and they stared into each other's eyes.

"My blood is your blood, my soul is your soul, we are one, and even if we aren't together we are never apart," they recited.

Andros stared into her. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," she answered.

Andros kissed her deeply, pulling her close as he lifted her up and moved her over to their bed, laying her down onto the mattress.

The next morning, the others were in the mess hall eating breakfast when Andros and Ashley walked in. "Morning," Ashley greeted.

"Hey, you guys are up late," TJ commented.

"Yeah, we slept in a bit," Ashley replied.

They got their food and sat down. Celyn's eyes went wide when she saw the cuts on their hands. Andros cleared his throat as he grabbed the thermos of coffee in the middle of the table, and poured a cup when Celyn noticed a purplish mark peeking out from underneath his shirt. "So what's on the to do list today?" Ashley asked as she pulled her hair up, revealing the bite mark on the back of her neck.

"Continue scanning the next several sectors for Dark Specter's ship," Carlos replied, "DECA is keeping an eye on Earth just in case Astronema tries to attack."

Carlos looked at Ashley. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit of a sore neck but nothing I can't handle," Ashley replied.

"Put ice and heat on it," Cassie told her, "Don't want risking it getting worse."

Andros just smirked to see Celyn's face turning redder and redder. "Hey, who's up for some training on the simudeck?" TJ asked.

"I'm game," Ashley replied.

"Is no one going to say anything?" Celyn asked.

They looked at her. "What?" Cassie asked.

"Hello, these two walk in here covered in cuts and bruises and no one's saying anything," Celyn replied.

"Because what Andros and Ashley do in their room is their business," Carlos replied simply.

Andros and Ashley smiled at each other as they continued with their breakfast.

Later, Ashley was in the lab checking on a few samples that they had brought back. Cassie walked in. "Hey," she greeted her friend.

"Hey," Ashley answered.

"How do the samples look?" Cassie asked.

"They're interesting," she replied.

Cassie sat down. "Did you see the look on Celyn's face?" Cassie asked.

"I did, it was hilarious," Ashley replied.

"I have to ask, did you and Andros do that on purpose?" Cassie asked.

"What? The marks?" Ashley answered slowly.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yea, Cassie, Andros and I planned it perfectly to leave marks on each other just to drive Celyn crazy," she added. The two friends ended up laughing. "We just got carried away it's not a big deal," Ashley insisted. Cassie just shook her head slowly. "You'll understand someday, Cass," she answered.

"I'm sure," Cassie answered.

Ashley put some of the test tubes back. "I'm curious, would you and Andros ever you know, have more kids?" Cassie asked.

"Someday, after we save Zordon and Dark Specter is gone," Ashley replied.

Cassie hugged her friend and Ashley smiled.


	16. The Payback

Ashley and Andros were in the engine room, checking on everything after a recent battle with Astronema. "How does it look?" she asked.

"Everything's operating normally," he replied.

Ashley pushed her hair over her shoulder, letting out a sigh. "What?" he asked.

"Celyn's been watching us since we fixed things," she replied, leaning against the wall, "It's getting annoying."

Andros smiled as he pulled his soul close and rested his hand on the side of her neck. "No one's here now," he pointed out. Ashley smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Andros lifted her up and moved her up against the wall. He left open-mouthed kisses along her neck as Ashley grabbed his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. She let out a yelp when she almost slid down the wall, holding onto him and they both couldn't help but start laughing. "The engine room probably isn't the best spot," she commented.

"Probably not, where's the best place to go?" he asked.

Ashley had him set her down and she grabbed his hand. "Come on, I have an idea," she replied.

Then went over to the cryo chamber and Ashley pulled him inside. "This is new," he commented, smirking at her. Ashley grabbed his jacket and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Andros kissed her back and pushed her up against the thawed out cryogenic tube. Ashley smirked as she reached down and undid his belt as he reached for hers, pulling her pants off. Ashley pushed his past his hips when he grabbed her hips pulling her closer to the edge as she moved her knees apart. Their kisses became a little rougher, deeper as he thrust into her. Ashley moaned into his mouth, one hand griping his shoulder while the other was gripping the back of his neck.

Their heavy breathing and the sounds of their clothes rustling filled the room. Ashlery had her face buried into Andros's neck, trying to muffle the sounds so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Ashley became aware that someone else was in the room. She looked over her love's shoulder to see Celyn standing there with her eyes wide with disbelief, rage, and she couldn't help but see jealousy in the woman's eyes. Ashley just smirked at the woman, letting out a gasp as Andros thrust harder into her. "Andros…" she moaned into his ear.

Andros gripped her hips, thrusting harder into her and she gasped. Ashley just looked back at Celyn, giving her the evilest smirk she could ever give. Celyn quickly left the room and Ashley felt close to the edge. "Ashley," he groaned into her neck. They climaxed together and Ashley let out a gasp, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "We should do daring things like this more often," he commented, making her laugh breathlessly.

Later, they were in the mess hall enjoying some lunch when Celyn walked in. "Celyn, did you check the system functions?" Andros asked.

"Y—Yeah they're all in good standing," Celyn replied, her face red as she sat down.

Ashley just smiled before taking a sip of her drink, resting her chin over Andros's shoulder as they read over his scanner. Ashley ran her hand over Andros's chest, making him reach up and grasp her hand in his, his thumb moving over her knuckles. "Could you two not do that?" Celyn asked.

"What?" Andros asked, "Hold my heart's hand?"

"It's…uncomfortable," Celyn answered.

"It doesn't bother me," Carlos stated, looking up from the soccer magazine in his hand.

"What doesn't bother you?" TJ asked.

They looked up to see TJ and Cassie walking in hand in hand. "Apparently holding hands makes Celyn uncomfortable," Carlos replied. TJ and Cassie looked at their clasped hands and the others had huge smiles on their faces.

"It's about damn time, Teej, what took you so long?" Andros asked.

"He was looking for the right moment," Cassie answered as TJ pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Celyn made a face. "I'm going to be sick," she muttered, "Isn't there some fraternization law?"

"No," the five of them chorused.

Celyn frowned, poking at her food. "I feel like I just missed a lot of fun," Zhane commented as he walked in.

"Well, TJ and Cassie are together," Ashley replied as she hugged her brother.

"Finally," Zhane commented.

"And Celyn's wondering if there was some sort of fraternization law," Andros answered.

"What?! The scandal," Zhane commented.

"That's what I was thinking," Celyn answered.

Zhane walked over to the table. "If there was such a law, Carlos and I would be in a lot of trouble wouldn't we?" Zhane asked Carlos, resting his hands on Carlos's shoulders.

"Right, by the way, you haven't sent me any messages, what's up with that?" Carlos asked as he squeezed Zhane's backside.

"Damn, sorry, wasn't on purpose I swear," Zhane answered.

Celyn guffawed at the scene in front of her before she got up and ran out of the mess hall. "Something we said?" Carlos asked. TJ watched as Celyn disappeared around the corner before the six of them started laughing.

"You two really had us going for a second," TJ commented as he and Cassie sat down.

"Well, we couldn't let Carlos be the odd guy out," Zhane answered.

"What bug flew up her ass today anyway?" Cassie asked.

"She caught Andros and me in the cryochambers," Ashley replied.

Andros looked at her surprised. "She did?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you and let that ruin the mood," Ashley replied.

"Please, you enjoyed having her see you claim him," Cassie told her.

Ashley shrugged. "Maybe I did," she answered innocently.

"And I will never enter that room ever again. Can we NOT talk about my sister's sex life?" Zhane asked.

"At least it's a healthy one," Andros answered nonchalantly.

Zhane took a fry off Cassie's plate, throwing it at Andros's head. "Okay, children, enough," Ashley told them.

"What are we going to do about Celyn?" TJ asked.

"Annoy her," Ashley replied, "That's the best way to get even with her."

"What has her all obsessed with Andros anyways? Is it because he's the leader?" TJ asked.

"Nope, this goes all the way back to the Academy," Zhane replied as he got himself a plate of food, "Every guy at the Academy fawned over Celyn, but Andros wouldn't give her the time of day."

"That's putting it nicely," Ashley answered.

Andros shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sorry," he declared honestly.

"What did you do?" Cassie asked.

Andros took a drink from his cup. "She wouldn't leave me alone, so I declared loudly that I'm not one of her man whores and I have better taste than what everyone else prefers," he replied, "And I don't sell myself cheaply, I go for the best, not a knock off or something everyone else has tried."

"Damn, Andros, you really said that?" Cassie asked.

"Yep, I was pretty impressed," Zhane replied.

Andros shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't get why every guy was chasing her," he told them, "I still don't get why she thinks she's the best."

"You're a challenge," TJ replied.

"Girls like a challenge," Cassie put in.

"I'm taken," he answered, "Unfortunately I had to invite her to the binding celebration."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"It's tradition that the other Rangers are present for the celebration when one of our own goes through the binding ceremony," Zhane replied.

"Man, this binding ceremony stuff is really intense," Carlos commented.

"That's why it's important you're with the right soul match," Andros answered.

"How did you two know?" Cassie asked.

Andros and Ashley glanced at each other. "KO-35 thrives on working with sixth senses, something that no offense to you guys, Terrans are normally afraid of," Andros stated.

"Even my telepathic abilities aren't as strong because of my half-Terran blood, but it's still high on the scale. It's because of mine and Zhane's dad that we are strong with our abilities," Ashley explained.

"When we got older, I was able to sense Ashley's thoughts from the other side of the Academy, when she's happy, when she's excited, down to when she's really upset about something. I knew where she was without having to look for her," Andros explained.

"The only reason it didn't work while I was on Earth was because Braya had convinced me that Andros was dead," Ashley answered, "So I felt part of me die."

"When we're together, we feel more…I don't want to say 'powerful' but it's almost like it's the only word that makes sense," Andros commented.

"We're stronger together than when we're not. We feel like we're one," Ashley replied, "It's like…two pieces of a puzzle that fit together, it makes sense."

"It does," Cassie replied.

Andros held her hand and kissed her knuckles as she leaned against him.

Later, Ashley was tired after the lack of sleep she had in the last week. She was removed her boots and laid down in hers and Andros's bed with her arm over her eyes.

Andros was on the bridge going over their scans while Celyn was working on her computers. "DECA, where's Ashley?" Celyn asked.

"She's taking a nap," Andros replied firmly.

"A fine time to be lazing about isn't it?" she asked.

Andros shot her a glare. "Leave my heart alone, Celyn, you're walking a very fine line," he told her firmly. Celyn rolled her eyes, going back to her work when the alarms started blaring. "What is it DECA?" he asked.

"Astronema has sent a monster down to Angel Grove," DECA replied.

"Dammit, alright call the others," he ordered.

"Should we…" Celyn started to say.

"Why? She's not a Ranger anymore," Andros snapped at her.

Celyn kept her mouth shut as they ran down the hall towards the jump tubes.

Reaching Earth, the Rangers were in formation. The monster was using laser beams from its eyes to turn people into stone. "Astro blasters!" Andros called out. They removed their Astro blasters. "Fire!" he called out, firing their weapons at the monster. The monster let out a roar as the blaster shots pierced through its reptilian skin. They watched in disbelief as rock formed over the wounds and then were healed again.

"LUNAR LANCE!" Carlos called out.

"ASTRO AXE!" TJ called out.

"SPIRAL SABER!" Andros answered.

They swung their weapons at the monster. The monster let out a roar before swinging its spiked tail, connecting to all three of them, sending them back onto the ground. Andros rolled out of the way when the tail tried to strike him in the head. Celyn ran over, grabbing the monster around the neck. "CELYN!" Andros shouted at her. The monster swung around as hard as it could, throwing Celyn to the ground.

"SATELLITE STUNNER!" Cassie shouted.

"Call your weapon, Celyn!" TJ called out as he and Cassie attacked the monster.

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Celyn snapped.

"Just shut up and do your job then!" Andros answered.

Andros swung out his Spiral Saber, the blade connected to the monster's chest. "STAR SLINGER!" Celyn called out. The monster grabbed a hold of Andros's throat, lifting him up off the ground.

"CELYN, WAIT!" TJ shouted.

Celyn instead fired her weapon into the monster, not only did the monster shout in pain but so did Andros. Andros let out a shout of pain, falling to the ground holding his neck. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he snapped as Carlos helped him up.

"Sorry!" Celyn answered.

Andros coughed as he looked back at the monster. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" he shouted, firing his weapon at the monster. The monster roared as it exploded. As always, Astronema sent down her Satellasers and the monster was as tall as skyscrapers.

"DELTA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" the Rangers called out.

"Astro Megazord…" Celyn started to say.

"Hey, we don't need that!" Andros answered.

"We could use all the help we could get," she insisted.

"You call that Megazord and your ass is going back to the rebels!" he snapped.

Celyn glared at Andros through her visor but they boarded their Mega Vehicles.

After the battle, Andros removed his helmet once they were back on the ship. "What the hell was that?" Andros demanded Celyn.

"That monster was tough," Celyn answered.

"We use the Mega V's unless it's an emergency, we don't call on more than one Megazord unless we need it," Andros snapped at her.

Celyn frowned and Andros let out a deep breath. "Power down!" he ordered, returning to his usual uniform, "Start listening to me. I am the leader here."

"I am well aware," she answered.

"Then start obeying my orders," he told her.

Celyn watched as he walked away. TJ moved his arm around Cassie's shoulders, disappearing into the lift. Carlos walked by her and went towards the training room.


	17. The Truth

Ashley woke up with her head on her soul's chest. Looking up, she smiled to see him fast asleep. Reaching up, she stroked his jaw lightly, her fingers moving through his hair. Andros opened his eye to see her smiling at him. He smiled back, kissing her lightly. She kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his neck.

They showered and dressed for the day, walking onto the bridge, the others looked up and greeted them with smiles and 'good mornings'. Well, everyone except for Celyn. Andros took a sip of his thermos as he was going over some results. "Dark Specter has Zordon hidden with Divatox as far as we know," he stated, "Maybe we should start two different searches?"

"I don't think the ship has the capability of doing two separate searches," Celyn answered.

"Nonsense, all we have to do is reprogram the computer to search after the first set of scanners for Divatox's signal after they search for Dark Specter's," Ashley explained.

"So doubling back?" TJ asked.

"A bit, but it also gives Divatox less time to escape than she would when we were too close before," Ashley replied.

"And how do you know this will work?" Celyn asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ashley asked coldly.

Celyn was silent as Ashley started reprogramming the computers. "Begin scanning," she called to DECA.

Suddenly, one of the alarms started going off. "What is it, DECA?" Andros asked.

"We are receiving a transmission," DECA replied.

"It's from Darkonda," Alpha said anxiously.

Suddenly, the beast of a creature appeared on the screen, orange with spikes, his face looking something out of a horror film with its deformities, brown teeth, and yellow eyes. "Red Ranger, I think we have some unfinished business," he stated. Andros glared at the monster. "Your family will be your undoing," he laughed before the message ended.

"Where did that message come from?" Andros asked.

"You're not thinking of going after him are you?!" Celyn demanded.

"Even I have to agree with Simpleton over here, Andros this could be a trap," Ashley answered.

Andros started searching for where the message came from. "It probably is," he agreed.

"Then I'm at least going with you," Ashley answered.

"No, it's too dangerous and you don't have any way of defending yourself," he stated firmly.

"Then let one of us go with you," Cassie answered.

"No, this is between me and him," Andros told them before walking off the bridge.

Ashley watched him go and leaned against the console. "He's not so perfect now is he?" Celyn asked. Ashley gave her a glare.

"It's not about perfection, Celyn," she answered.

Ashley just stared at the woman next to her. "He was never perfect, but he's perfect for me, there's a difference," she added.

"You're okay with the fact that he's going to get himself killed?" Celyn demanded.

"I never said that did I?" Ashley asked.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think you'd ever truly understand," she answered.

"Please enlighten me," Celyn said sarcastically.

"Ever had family go missing, Celyn? Disappearing without a trace, no idea if they're alive or dead? "Ashley asked.

Celyn was silent. "Knowing that you may never see them again?" she asked. Celyn was still silent and Ashley shook her head slowly and left the room.

~10 Years Ago~

Ashley walked through Andros's parents' house. She could hear Hecuba's wails coming from a room upstairs. Making her way up the stairs, she pushed the door open to Andros's room. She found her friend laying on his bed with his back facing her. "Andros?" she called to him.

"What?" he asked.

His voice sounded so small and it broke her heart. Ashley walked over and she laid down beside her best friend. Andros turned around and the looked each other in the eyes. "Karone's gone, and it's my fault," he told her.

"No it's not," she replied.

Ashley hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

~Present~

Ashley walked towards the jump tubes. "Andros," she called to him just before he could jump down his tube. Andros stopped and looked at her. Ashley grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back, holding her in his arms. "You better come back to me," she told him firmly against his lips.

"Always, I love you," He answered.

"I love you more," she said softly.

Andros released her, sliding down the jump tube. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself, letting out a deep breath. "Why would you do that?" Celyn demanded. Ashley looked at her. "Why would you let him leave?" Celyn demanded.

"He was going to leave whether I wanted him to or not," Ashley replied.

"What kind of soul match are you if you don't control him?" Celyn demanded.

Ashley looked at her. "That's not how soul matching works," she answered.

"Then what's the point?" Celyn demanded.

"It's about trusting one another," Ashley answered.

"You're so useless!" Celyn exclaimed.

"Hey! Leave her alone," Carlos snapped.

Celyn glared at him. "I don't have to answer to you Terran filth," she spat. Before she could react, Ashley punched her across the face so hard it sent Celyn into the table.

"THAT was for insulting Carlos!" Ashley snapped.

When Celyn stood up again, Ashley backhanded her. "And that as for watching Andros and me making love you disgusting pig!" she spat. Celyn went to retort when Ashley punched her again. "That was for trying to steal my soul!" she added. Then Ashley kneed her in the stomach. "And that was for stealing the morpher," she finished.

Celyn glared at Ashley. "You're nothing but a filthy, little mix-breed who won't amount to anything," she answered. Before Celyn could react, Carlos let out a small shout as he grabbed her around the throat, pinning her to the wall. Celyn clawed at his arm, but she was grabbing nothing but the sleeve to his jacket.

"Ashley is more of a member to this team than you ever will be!" he snarled.

He threw Celyn to the floor and she gasped for air, coughing and gagging. "It's easy for you to judge Andros's decisions, easy to judge his bind with Ashley," Zhane stated. Zhane looked at her. "Andros nearly lost his life trying to find them," he added, "I would know, because I was the one who found him barely alive."

Zhane was on Dark Specter's ship, hiding behind a wall as some of Dark Specter's army walked by him. Sneaking through the halls, Zhane had his Super Silverizer ready for anything. Making his way through the ship, he was able to find the cells, there were all different kind of prisoners there. "Has he said anything?" Ecliptor demanded. Zhane hid behind another wall.

"Nothing, he's useless," Darkonda answered.

"Keep working on him," Ecliptor ordered.

"I don't take orders from you," Darkonda snarled.

Zhane watched as Darkonda stormed by him and he heard Ecliptor walk away in the opposite direction. Quietly, Zhane looked in the cell and his stomach twisted at what he saw. His best friend was hanging by his arms from the ceiling. His clothes were in tatters; his shirt was nonexistent. There were fresh marks on his body, blood dripped down his body and onto the floor. Zhane used his telekinesis, unlocking the door.

Running over to his friend, Zhane looked at him. It was obvious that his shoulder was out of place. "Shit, Andros…" he murmured, "Come on buddy, please be alive." Zhane powered down and pressed his fingers against Andros's neck. He sighed in relief, he used his Silverizer, cutting through the chains. He caught Andros in his arms. "I've got you," he assured him, "I've got you."

"Ashley…" Andros groaned.

"I found her, she's waiting for you," Zhane replied.

Taking his good arm, Zhane wrapped it around his shoulders. It was difficult to get a grip around his waist since it was slick with fresh blood. Andros was half walking, half-falling. "DECA, get us out of here," Zhane ordered quietly into his communicator.

"It is difficult to get your location," DECA answered.

"Shit," Zhane hissed.

Zhane rushed Andros to the location on the ship where DECA could get a location on him. They reached the cargo hold. "DECA, now!" he ordered. They disappeared in a red and silver light.

Reaching the ship, Zhane got Andros to the healing chamber. "This is going to be cold, but you'll live," Zhane told him, lifting his best friend into the cryogenic tube.

"Ashley…" Andros called out again.

Zhane put his shoulder back into place, all Andros could muster was a half-grunt. Closing the lid, Zhane watched as the cryogenic tube froze over. He looked at the life support system and a few seconds later, Andros's heartbeat was registering on the monitors. "Thank the stars," he murmured, resting his hands on the frozen tube.

Zhane released Celyn, glaring at her. "You better start to respect everyone on this time, it's the only one you have," he snapped before storming away. Ashley watched her brother walk away and Celyn just stared in disbelief.

Zhane sat down at the consoles, staring at the main viewing screen, shaking his head slowly. "You saved his life," Ashley murmured. Zhane glanced at her.

"I had to, he's my brother," he replied.

Ashley gripped his shoulder. Zhane held her hand tightly. "Thank you," she said softly, "Even for lying to him."

"He would've let himself die if I had told him you were still missing," he replied.

Ashley kissed his cheek, hugging him tighter. "Thank you," she repeated.


	18. The Reason

Ashley walked through the halls when she found her soul in the infirmary with his shirt off trying to take care of a gash in his side. Andros looked over to see Ashley staring at him. "Sit down," she told him. Andros sat down on the medical bed as she brought over the medical equipment. Taking a syringe, she numbed the area and he hissed in pain, but they were silent.

Once she put gauze around the area, she removed the gloves. "Did he tell you anything?" she asked.

"No, the fight was interrupted," he replied.

Ashley looked at the white scars on his torso, her fingers tracing over one that was right over his heart. "I don't remember what he did to me…it's just flashes…nightmares really," he added.

"Zhane said you were barely alive," she answered.

"I was on Cadex checking out a signal when I was ambushed. I remember Darkonda hanging me by my arms, but…it gets fuzzy after that," he explained.

Ashley stroked the scar along his jaw as she stared at him, she moved her hands up and down his arms. "I woke up in the cryochamber, I just remember rolling out of it and Zhane grabbing my head before it could hit the floor," he added.

"He saved your life," she answered.

"And I owe him my life," he murmured.

Ashley let out a deep breath. "Do you know what they were looking for?" she asked.

"They were trying to find information on Zordon's whereabouts, I didn't know and even if I had, you know I would've died first before I told," he replied.

Ashley looked at his torso again. "I'm grateful that you're alive," she murmured. She lifted her head and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "I can't live without you…and I don't think I would ever want to," she added. Andros shook his head slowly.

"Don't say things like that," he answered, gripping her hands tightly.

Ashley was silent for a minute; their eyes were locked on each other's. "I lived without you once, don't make me go through it again," she answered.

"We live a life where it can't be avoided," he told her, "And you can't give up on life if I'm not here."

Shaking her head, she rested her hands on the sides of his neck. "I won't," she told him.

"You have to, Andrea will need her mother, you can't leave her alone if there's a time I don't come home," he answered.

She rested her forehead against his as she let out a deep breath. "Don't ask me to live without you," she told him.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you," he answered.

"Then you have to promise me the same thing," she told him.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "We both have to survive without the other," he agreed. They held each other close, Andros resting his head on top of hers as she let out a shaky breath.

Later, Andros walked through the ship when Celyn walked up to him. "You need to keep a leash on that match of yours," she snarled.

"You mean my match or my filthy mixed breed match?" he asked.

Celyn frowned. "You have no right to give orders around here," he replied.

"Someone has to when you're gone," she stated simply.

"That's what TJ is for when Zhane's not here," he replied.

"Why?" she demanded, "He's not one of us."

Andros gave her a glare and walked by her. "What does she have that I don't?!" Celyn blurted out. Andros stopped and looked back at her.

"Celyn, why do you even care?" he asked, "You only want me because I'm the Ambassador's son, I'm supposed to be the next leader to the Karova System. That's all you care about."

Celyn shook her head slowly, but Andros turned to leave. "I saw you with her," She told Andros, making him look back at her, "Before your binding ceremony. Before you even asked her, I saw the way you looked at her. I would for days just WISH you would look at me the same way."

"Then you know why I'm with her," he answered.

"No, I will never understand that," she insisted, "This just can't be right!"

"Soul matching isn't about what's right by someone's standards of what right is. Soul matching is you feel that completeness. You and I could never complete each other, Celyn," he answered.

"You never wanted to try," she told him.

"I love her, Celyn," he answered, "I always have."

Andros continued down the hall, Celyn watched him go with a frown.

Night fell, Andros found his love laying in their bed, smiling at him. "Are the engines back online?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Andros pulled off his jacket and boots before crawling into their bed. Ashley turned so she was snuggled up against his chest. Andros kissed the top of her head, holding her in his arms as she sighed contently, leaning against him. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"Hmm…I love you too," she replied tiredly.

Andros kissed her forehead, moving his hands over her back making her smile. Andros kissed her neck and her shoulder, making her laugh as she wrapped her arms a little tighter around him. She laid back a little bit so she could look at him, her fingers tracing through his hair. "What has you all snuggling on me?" she asked, "Not that I mind."

"Just happy that I have you," he replied, stroking her jaw, "Thinking about how much you mean to me."

Ashley smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her again. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Two days later, Andros and Ashley were sparring on the simudeck. Ashley had a staff in her hand, swinging it around as Andros had his spiral saber up and ready. She swung the staff at his head, Andros blocked the attack, dodging a kick aimed at his middle. Grabbing her other arm, Andros twisted it, but Ashley ran up the wall, flipping over his head. She swung her staff at his feet, but Andros jumped out of the way.

Suddenly, alarms started going off. "What's going on, DECA?" Andros asked.

"Astronema is attacking Earth," DECA replied.

Ashley looked at her soul. "Go," she told him. Andros ran out of the simudeck. Ashley watched him go. "Stop simulation," she ordered.

Ashley walked onto the bridge, watching the fight with the Batteraxe monster. She watched them fight the monster, watching as a mother and her two children were caught in the middle of the fight. She watched as Andros threw himself over the family to protect them from a hoard of Quantrons about to attack them when Ashley watched purple electricity move up the Quantrons and they fell to the ground. "DECA, where did that come from?" Ashley asked. The camera moved and they were looking at Astronema with her staff raised. Ashley frowned and moved the camera back to Andros to see him chasing Darkonda. "Shit!" she hissed. Ashley hit the comlink on the computer. "Andros, come in," she called to him.

"I am in the middle of something," Andros answered.

"Andros, don't go after Darkonda, not alone again," she told him.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

Ashley bit her lower lip and Andros cut the comlink.

Later, Andros walked back on the ship completely silent. "Andros?" Ashley asked. Andros let out a deep breath. "What did he do?" she asked, "Andros?"

"It wasn't Darkonda," he replied.

Andros stared at her in disbelief. "I…" he stuttered out. His face was pale and Ashley rushed over to his side, resting her hands on the sides of his neck.

"My soul, what's going on?" she asked.

"Astronema…" he murmured.

Andros looked Ashley in the eye. "Astronema is Karone," he replied.


	19. The Sister

Ashley stared at him in disbelief. "What?" she asked. Andros nodded his head slowly. "How do you know?" she asked.

"She has the locket, the same one our parents gave us when I was two and Karone was one," he replied.

He removed the locket from around his neck. "This one," he insisted. Ashley was in disbelief.

"You're certain?" she asked.

"The pictures are of us," he replied.

Ashley stared at the locket in his hands. "How can you get through to her?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure how I can even handle this," he replied.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and Andros rested his forehead against her shoulder as she held onto him. "You keep fighting her, she's still our enemy," Celyn stated. Carlos couldn't help but laugh.

"You're one vindictive, evil little woman," Carlos commented.

Carlos looked at her. "That's his sister, how about a little bit of compassion?" he asked.

"We have our duties as Rangers," Celyn answered.

"He has a duty as a brother as well," Carlos stated.

Carlos turned to his leader. "What do we have to do?" he asked. Andros released Ashley.

"We have to tread lightly, keep that in mind, Andros. She thinks you're lying," TJ replied.

"How would I even know she has a brother?" Andros asked.

"Enemies get information that they need in shape or form. She knows you went to Onyx, she probably thinks you got the information from someone there," he replied.

Andros shook his head, letting out a deep breath. "All these years…" he murmured. "But to have an exact copy of the locket around her neck?"

"A trick to break her down," Cassie replied, "She will find any reason to not believe you."

Andros sat down in his chair and Ashley moved her hands along his arms, kissing his temple.

It was later while Andros was talking with the others about what was going on when Ashley walked over to the jump tubes. "DECA, transport me to KO-35," she ordered. She disappeared in a white light.

Ashley walked around KO-35, looking at the houses that were once filled with people were now completely empty. She heard someone coming, Ashley quickly hid behind a pillar. Looking over, she saw Astronema wandering through the courtyard.

Astronema was walking through the empty neighborhood, holding her broken locket in her hand. She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched and raised her staff. "Show yourself!" she snapped. She saw a woman with shoulder-length light brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing black boots, silver pants, a red shirt, and a silver jacket. "Who are you?" Astronema demanded. Ashley took her blaster from her hip, showing it to Astronema before placing it on the bench beside her.

"My name is Ashley, Mekhi's daughter," she replied.

"Why are you here?" Astronema demanded.

"This was my home planet, I was born here, raised here," Ashley replied.

Ashley looked towards the forest with a smirk. "I went through the traditional binding ceremony in those woods over there," she told Astronema, nodding to the forest. Ashley's eyes looked more behind Astronema. "That house behind there is where my soul match and I lived, our daughter's nursery is still intact inside there," she added. Astronema followed Ashley's eyes as she looked towards the park. "That park, that's where my soul's life changed forever," she stated.

Ashley turned back towards Astronema. "When a bounty hunter named Darkonda took his little sister while his back was turned for just a minute," she added firmly.

"You're not going to trick me," Astronema answered.

"I'm not tricking anyone," Ashley told her, sitting down, "That day changed my life too, because I lost my best friend."

Astronema shook her head as memories tried to push their way through.

~11 Years Ago~

Ashley and Karone were running through the park, giggling and laughing. "Watch this, Karone!" Ashley called out. Ashley grabbed onto one of the metal rings that hung from a bar, swinging herself up on top.

"Aw! I can't do that," Karone pouted.

Ashley giggled as she hung upside down, her legs wrapping around the pole as she held her hands out. "Come on, I've got you!" she assured her. Karone jumped up, grabbing onto Ashley's hands. Ashley started swinging as the girls looked at each other giggling. "Climb up, you can do it!" Ashley insisted. Karone swung up with Ashley's help, wrapping one leg around the pole before she grabbed it with one hand, pulling herself up the rest of the way. Ashley went to swing up when she slipped and let out a scream when she almost plummeted to the ground. Karone was faster, grabbing Ashley's shirt before she could fall completely.

"Are you okay?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, I just slipped," Ashley replied, pulling herself back up.

Karone and Ashley smiled at each other before they slid down the pole. "Ashley," Karone called to her friend.

"Yeah," Ashley replied.

"You're my best friend right?" Karone asked.

"Is that even a real question?" Ashley answered quizzically.

Karone shrugged. "No," she replied when Ashley jumped on her back and Karone grabbed onto her so they didn't fall over.

"You're the greatest friend a girl could ever want!" Ashley answered.

Ashley held up her ring finger to Karone. "We'll always be best friends," she added. Karone wrapped her ring finger around Ashley's.

"Forever," she answered.

"We're gonna find our soul matches, we'll watch each other go through the binding ceremonies, and we'll have babies together."

The girls beamed and they started running the park again. They found Andros and Zhane playing with the telekinesis ball. "MY TURN!" Ashley shouted, grabbing the ball.

"ASHLEY!" Zhane shouted at her as the girls giggled as they ran off.

"KARONE, GIVE IT BACK!" Andros shouted.

The girls screamed before running away from the two boys now chasing them.

~Present~

Astronema opened her eyes and looked at Ashley who was sitting calmly on the park bench. "This is a trick," Astronema insisted. Ashley combed her fingers through her hair.

"Why would I trick you? I'm not a Ranger, I'm not even armed," Ashley replied.

Ashley looked over at her. "What exactly do I have to gain lying to you?" she asked.

"You're still a Ranger, you might not have a morpher but you're one of them," Astronema replied.

Ashley stood up. "You and I made a promise when we were kids," she said firmly. She stood in front of Astronema, not caring that the staff was now aimed at her chest. She held up her ring finger to the confused young woman. Astronema slowly reached up and wrapped her ring finger around Ashley's. "Well, look what we have here," Darkonda laughed, forcing them to look up, "Great work, Astronema, you captured the Red Ranger's girl." Ashley looked over at her blaster that was still sitting on the bench.

Andros walked onto the bridge. "Has anyone seen Ashley?" he asked.

"Not since we were talking with you earlier on the bridge," TJ replied.

"Maybe she's checking on the system functions?" Cassie suggested.

"No, I already looked," Andros replied.

"DECA, where's Ashley?" TJ asked.

"Ashley has gone to KO-35," DECA replied.

"Dammit!" Andros exclaimed.

Andros ran off the bridge, running towards the jump tubes.

Astronema pushed Ashley behind her when Darkonda approached them. "Stay away from her," Astronema ordered.

"This is the perfect advantage against the Red Ranger," Darkonda told her.

"She's innocent," Astronema replied.

Darkonda laughed. "She's anything BUT innocent," he told her before firing energy at her. Astronema jumped in front of Ashley, blocking the attack with her staff. Ashley dove for her blaster, grabbing it she fired at Darkonda. Before Ashley could react, Darkonda was in front of her with his clawed hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

Astronema grabbed her boomerang from her thigh holster, throwing it at Darkonda. Ashley dropped to the ground gasping for air. Astronema rushed over, helping Ashley up. "Are you okay?" Astronema asked. Ashley nodded, still trying to breathe.

"Ashley!" Andros called out.

Astronema looked up as the other Ranger ran in their direction. "Take her!" Astronema told Andros, shoving Ashley into his arms. Darkonda tried to attack them but Astronema swung around, blocking his sword with her staff. "GET OUT!" Astronema shouted. She kicked Darkonda away, firing blasts at the Rangers to keep them from getting closer.

Andros held onto Ashley. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, go help her," she replied.

Astronema was struggling against Darkonda as their powers were colliding together. Andros ran over, swinging his Spiral Saber and hitting Darkonda in the back. The bounty hunter rolled across the ground, letting out a shout. Darkonda looked over at Ashley, who was by herself. Darkonda threw his powers at Ashley. "NO!" Andros shouted. Suddenly, Ecliptor was in front of her, blocking the attack. Ecliptor checked on Ashley, helping her up. Astronema rushed to Ecliptor's side.

"My Princess, we must leave," he insisted.

"I'll be fine," Ashley assured them.

Andros rushed to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's go!" Andros called out. They went their separate directions.

Ashley looked at Andros once they were back. "What were you doing?!" Andros exclaimed, removing his helmet.

"I went home," she replied, holding her throat, "I didn't know she was going to be there too."

Andros let out a deep breath, resting his hands on the sides of her neck. "I can't lose you too," he insisted. Ashley rested her hands on his arms, looking at him. "I just got you back," he added.

"I got through to her," she answered, "You saw it, she's still there."

Andros hugged her tight and Ashley had tears in her eyes as she hugged him tight. "Karone is still in there," she told him. Andros rubbed her back and they held onto each other.

Astronema let out a deep breath as she looked at Ecliptor. "Dark Specter will want to test my loyalty," she stated.

"What will you do?" Ecliptor asked.

Astronema looked at her longtime friend and protector. "Pass his test," she replied.


	20. The Rescue

Ashley was checking the system functions when she heard the lift doors open. Looking up, she saw Andros return from his own visit from KO-35. "What happened?" she asked. Andros looked over his shoulder and Astronema walked out from behind the wall.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Celyn spat.

Ashley rushed over, embracing Astronema. Astronema slowly hugged her back. "You're both a traitor to the Karova System, she's the enemy," Celyn spat.

"No, she's my sister," Andros replied.

"And she was brainwashed since she was a child, that's not her fault," Ashley told her.

Astronema just smiled nervously. "She helped kidnap Zordon," TJ insisted.

"Actually, I didn't," Astronema replied firmly, "But I can help you find him."

"Then where is he?" Celyn snapped.

"Cerax Galaxy, on the jungle planet Utoba," Astronema replied.

Andros walked over to the console. "DECA, set a course," he told the AI.

"Setting course," DECA replied.

Andros glanced at his team, they were staring at him as if he were crazy. "I trust her," he told them firmly, "And as your leader, you will do as I say. You will leave her alone." They looked at each other. "What are you staring at? Get to your stations," Andros ordered. The other Rangers rushed to their stations before heading towards Utoba.

Utoba was a trap, but thankfully for Astronema and Ecliptor saved them all, and they escaped back into Space.

That first night, Ashley was tending to some injuries on Andros's torso. "I can't believe she's back," he murmured.

"It's surreal," she replied, applying an ointment to some of the cuts on his back.

Andros couldn't help but smile. "My sister's home," he murmured. Ashley wrapped her arms around his torso, kissing the side of his neck with a smile.

"We should help her get out acclimated here," Ashley answered.

Andros nodded in agreement, pulling on his shirt and jacket before they left.

Ashley found Astronema standing in the middle of the bridge, just fidgeting nervously. "Karone," she called to her. Astronema turned around, looking at her. "Here, I have something for you to get more comfortable in," she assured her. Ashley held up a space uniform that was in purple. Slowly, Astronema took the clothes and Ashley smiled as she went to change.

Ashley and Andros were standing on the bridge with the others, talking about their next plan of action when the lift door opened. "Wow…" Carlos said in disbelief. They looked over and Karone stood there wearing the new outfit. Her hair was no longer the blue curls, but a chin-length blond look. The makeup was all cleaned off.

"You look great," Cassie told her.

"Thanks," Karone said nervously.

Andros walked over to his sister, hugging her. Karone hugged him back, the lump forming in her throat. All her life she thought that her brother was dead, but there he was holding her closely. Karone tightened her arms around him as a tear slid down her cheek and onto his jacket. "They told me that you died," Karone told him, her voice shaking, "And I believed them."

"I'm okay," he assured her, rubbing her back, "I'm here."

Andros kissed her cheek, holding her close. "They tried to make me believe you were dead, but I knew you were alive I knew it," he added. Karone hugged him even tighter if that were possible. Ashley walked over and hugged Karone from behind as the girl cried in their arms. Eleven years of her life were gone. "You're home, Karone," he assured her, "You're finally home."

Night fell, Ashley helped Karone get settled in for the night. "Andros and I are going to be in the room right across from yours," Ashley assured her. Karone nodded her head slowly, looking around, but then she looked back at Ashley.

"You said you and Andros have a daughter," she commented.

Ashley nodded her head slowly with a smile. "Yes, we do," she replied.

"What's her name?" Karone asked.

"Andrea," Ashley replied.

Karone sat on the edge of her bed. "Beautiful name," she murmured. Ashley smiled as she took a picture from her pocket, showing it to Karone.

"This is her right here," she murmured, sitting beside her.

The picture was of Andros and Andrea, Andros was sitting in his chair with Andrea in his lap. The little girl was leaning back against his chest as Andros was pointing to something on the console. "She's beautiful," Karone said softly, "She has Andros's hair." Ashley couldn't help but laugh a little. "But the streaks are a bit lighter," she added.

"She's a daddy's girl through and through," Ashley replied, "Andros loves her so much, when they're together she's just attached to him."

Karone smiled then she looked at Ashley. "So you and Andros…" she said slowly. Ashley looked at her. "When did that start? Last thing I remember you two couldn't be in the same room without throwing something at each other," she commented, making Ashley laugh.

"We fell in love," Ashley said simply, "And I think…we grew closer after you disappeared."

Karone lowered her head a little and Ashley just hugged her tightly. Both girls hugged each other as the tears started falling again. "You're home," Ashley told her, her voice shaking. The two girls held each other tightly as the tears fell.

The next morning, Ashley was checking on the engines when Andros stood behind her with his arms around her waist. Ashley smiled as he kissed the back of her shoulder. "My family is finally complete," he told her. Turning around, she rested her hands on the sides of his neck, smiling at him. Andros smiled back before kissing her deeply. Ashley kissed him back, moving her arms around his shoulders with a smile.

Later, they received a message from Dark Specter, return Astronema or an asteroid would destroy Earth. Karone was listening to Dark Specter's threats, watching her brother and his friends trying to stop the asteroid from reaching Earth. "There has to be another way," TJ answered.

"There is," Karone insisted.

They looked over at the former Princess of Darkness. "If I can get on the Dark Fortress, I can get the asteroid to change its course," Karone answered. Andros shook his head slowly.

"No," he told her, "That's too dangerous."

"Andros, it might be the only way to save Earth," Karone insisted.

"This is exactly what Dark Specter wants, Karone," he answered, "He wants you to go on that ship to capture you again."

Andros shook his head slowly. "I lost you once, I'm not going through it again," he told her.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Karone demanded.

"We will figure it out, but you can't go," he insisted.

Andros walked over, resting his hands on the sides of her neck. "He wants you on that ship, it's a trap," he insisted.

"Karone, he's right, if you go on that ship we might never see you again," Ashley insisted.

Karone frowned as she held onto her brother's wrists. "Please, don't go," he insisted, "Stay here." Karone nodded her head slowly.

"Okay," she answered softly.

Andros looked at the rest of his team. "Let's go, I have an idea," he told them. He looked back at his soul and his sister, holding onto both of their hands. "I'll be back," he added.

"Be careful!" Karone called to her brother as he raced after their friends.

Ashley wrapped her arm around Karone's waist as they watched them board the Mega Voyager and call for the Delta Megazord. "If this doesn't work, Ashley, we might not have another choice," Karone told her.

"We'll exhaust every other option before you go on that ship," Ashley replied.

Karone nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath as they watched both Megazords trying to push the asteroid off course. "Ashley! We need some backup!" Andros called out.

"You got it!" Ashley answered, "Astro Megazord online!"

Ashley flew the Megazord between the other two, the alarms started blaring as they tried pushing on the large rock. Karone held onto the console to keep herself from falling over as Ashley was hitting several buttons on her console. "DECA, all power to the thrusters!" she ordered.

"All power has been directed to the thrusters," DECA replied.

There was a loud BANG and sparks flew. "Engines are offline," DECA informed them. Karone ran off the bridge towards the engine room.

"Ashley, what's going on?" Andros called out.

"We're working on it!" Ashley answered.

Karone reached the engine room, seeing that the problem was there was a small fire coming from the engine. Coughing into her sleeve, Karone was able to get the fire out. "Thrusters are offline," DECA informed them.

"DECA, you don't help!" Karone snapped.

Karone looked at the problem, using some quick use of some rewiring, she winced as the lights on the engine started growing brighter. "Engines are back online," DECA informed them. Karone ran over to the intercom on the wall.

"Ashley, the engines are back online try it now!" she called to her.

Ashley pushed the controls and the Astro Megazord was back on track. "Karone! Give us all we've got!" she called out.

"There's nothing left!" Karone answered.

There were a series of beeps next to Ashley's head. "Incoming vessel," DECA informed Ashley.

"Dark Specter?" Ashley asked.

"Unidentified," DECA replied, "Incoming transmission."

"Hey, Ashley, miss me?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane!" Ashley said relieved, "What the hell are you in?!"

"I'll explain later," Zhane answered.

"Right, Andros, we have backup. Once Zhane is position we should try to sync up all the power together maybe we can send this hunk of rock back where it belongs," Ashley suggested.

"Let's give it a shot!" Andros answered.

"I'm in position," Zhane called out.

"All power to the thrusters!" Andros ordered.

Ashley pushed the controls forward, the Megazord started to shake as they were working to push the asteroid off course. The Earth's gravity made it even more difficult to get a grip, but then something started happening. The asteroid was beginning to give away. "Yes! YES!" Ashley exclaimed, "Come on! Come on! Keep going!" Karone was next to Ashley again, gripping her shoulder.

They were able to send the asteroid back to Space. "YES!" Ashley shouted excitedly. Karone and Ashley looked at each other relieved before embracing each other tightly.

The others returned, Andros walked over to his soul and his sister, they both hugged him with huge smiles on their faces. "We did it," he said relieved. Ashley released Andros, rushing over to Zhane. Zhane grinned from ear to ear as he hugged his sister, lifting her up off the floor as she laughed excitedly.

"What do you think of the Megawinger?" he asked as he set her down.

"It's amazing, where did you get it?" Cassie asked.

"The rebels built it," Zhane replied, "It's been a secret project for a long time, after the attack on KO-35 they had to make sure Dark Specter wouldn't find it so they've been keeping it hidden in the Hardo Catacombs."

"Well we're so glad to have you back," TJ answered, patting his back.

Zhane smiled, but then he looked at the woman that was leaning against Andros with a smile on her face. "You look familiar," he commented.

"Well, the last time you saw me, my hair was blond and brown, I had this weird liking for leather outfits," Karone replied, "Or maybe you and I saw each other outside of a movie theater?"

"You did?" Andros asked.

"Long story," Karone replied, smiling at her brother.

Andros looked at Zhane. "Astronema?" he asked.

"Karone now," she replied.

Zhane looked at Andros in disbelief. "No way!" he exclaimed.

"We had a hard time believing it," Celyn commented.

Zhane ignored her, walking up to Karone. "I knew you weren't as bad as you were saying you were!" he insisted, hugging her. Karone hugged him back with a smile, her arms moving around his neck.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Andros said slowly.

Ashley just smiled, moving her arm around her soul's shoulders as he pulled her close. "I really don't think it matters," she answered. Andros just smiled to see his sister's face so bright. He recognized that look too well, because it was the same look Ashley had whenever he was around her.

"No, I don't think so," he agreed.


	21. The Choice

Ashley woke up, laughing when she felt lips on her neck. "You're so evil some mornings," she commented.

"Well, not my fault I'm with the most beautiful woman in the universe," he replied.

Ashley laughed as he pulled her underneath him. They stared at each other as she moved her fingers through his hair. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you more," she answered, smiling as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I have an idea," he told her.

"Tell me," she answered.

"Why don't we go to the rebels and see a special little girl?" he asked.

Ashley gasped. "Really?" she asked.

"I think we earned it," he replied.

Ashley laughed excitedly, hugging him tightly. "Let's bring Karone," she added, "So she can finally see her."

"It's perfect," he answered, kissing her deeply.

Ashley kissed him back with a smile, holding onto him.

They were able to take the Megaship over in the area where the rebels were hiding. "We'll see you guys in a week," Andros told the others.

"Have fun," TJ answered.

"What are you guys going to do?" Ashley asked.

TJ wrapped his arm around Cassie's shoulders. "We have a date," Cassie replied, wrapping her arm around TJ's waist.

"Have fun you guys, we will see you in a week," Andros told them before the teleported down to the planet.

They were able to find the caves, going down the rebels welcomed them back excitedly. "MOMMY! DADDY!" a voice shouted excitedly. Ashley beamed when she saw Andrea running from Hecuba's arms.

"There's my Starlight!" Ashley said excitedly, picking her daughter up.

Ashley placed a series of kisses on Andrea's cheek, hugging her close. Andrea giggled, hugging her tighter. "Mommy," she said happily. Andros kissed Andrea's other cheek and the child shrieked with excitement as she hugged Andros next. "Daddy," she giggled. Andros kissed her cheek again, rubbing her back.

"Daddy missed you," Andros answered, hugging her.

Karone stood next to Zhane, wringing her hands nervously as she watched her brother and his soul match love and cuddle their daughter. "She's even more beautiful than the pictures," she told Zhane.

"She's certainly a pride and joy for everyone here," Zhane replied.

Ashley and Andros looked at Karone and Andrea put her thumb in her mouth. "Sweetness, we want you to meet someone very special," Ashley told the little girl. Andros took her into his arms, smiling at Karone.

"Andrea, this is your Auntie Karone," he murmured.

There were audible gasps from the crowd. Karone looked at the little girl in her arms, feeling tears well up as Andrea reached for her. Karone held the little girl in her arms and Andrea hugged her tight. "Karone?" Hecuba asked. Karone looked at her parents and now a stream of fresh tears fell. Andros took Andrea back into his arms as Hecuba and Ajax rushed over, embracing their daughter.

"My sweet girl," Ajax said with his voice full of emotion.

"You're home," Hecuba said, crying softly.

Ajax pulled on Andros's arm. Andros handed Andrea to Ashley before joining in the embrace. "Look at you," Hecuba said softly, holding Karone's face in her hands.

"How…" Ajax started to say.

"It's a long story," Andros replied.

"One that can be told later, son, you and Zhane come with me," Ajax told him.

He turned towards Mekhi. "Mekhi," he called to him. Mekhi kissed his daughter's cheek before following them.

Andros knew exactly what was going on as he was lead into a makeshift council room. The council took seats. "I have a feeling you know why you have been called here today?" Ajax asked.

"I'm sure we can take a couple of guesses," Zhane replied.

Andros just smirked a little. "How is Celyn doing?" Ajax asked, getting right to the point.

"She's doing her job," Andros replied, "Unfortunately that's ALL she does."

"What else?" Ajax asked.

"Sexual harassment is something that she's fond of," Zhane replied.

Andros cleared his throat. "There were a few instances," he stated.

"Such as?" Ajax asked.

"According to my soul match, she had informed me that there was a time that Celyn walked in on us being…intimate," Andros replied.

Zhane winced pulling away from him a bit. "And I guess she watched everything," Andros added. Zhane grimaced even more while Ajax and Mekhi shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

"Is there any punishment you feel would remedy these actions?" Ajax asked.

"Nothing Ashley hasn't already done," Andros replied.

Mekhi couldn't help but smiling, knowing his daughter's protective of her match. Andros smiled back at his match's father. "Is she threatening towards your crew?" Ajax asked.

"No, Ambassador, not anymore," Andros replied.

Ashley and Karone were with Hecuba, playing with Andrea when Zhane and Andros returned. "How did it go?" Karone asked.

"As it any meeting with the council goes," he replied.

Ashley smiled, resting her hand on his cheek. Andros reached up, resting his hand over hers before kissing her. "Guys, come on," Zhane whined. Instead of answering, Ashley wrapped her arm around his neck as she kissed him deeper. Andros smiled into their kiss as his arms moved around her back.

Night fell, normally it was safer to go to the planet's surface at night. It was all jungle, there the songs from the different kind of insects singing. There was the sound of an animal growling as the trees moved as a half-elephant, half rhino creature stomped its way through. Ashley was sitting on one of the rocks staring up at the three moons the planet had. The air was crisp without being unbearably cold. Still, she felt something get placed over her shoulders and saw a blanket. Looking up, she smiled as Andros sat beside her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"About?" he asked.

"Our lives, our daughter," She replied.

Andros moved his arms around her as she leaned into him. "I think about the children we want to add to our family, but it's not safe to," she added. Andros pulled her a little closer.

"We're young, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us," he answered, kissing her neck.

"Maybe we can up the plans if I decide to stay?" she asked.

Andros looked at her surprised. "You mean leave the team?" he asked.

"Not really leave the team, but help out more here and that way one of us is with Andrea," she replied.

"And leave Celyn in control?" he asked.

Ashley frowned as she sighed. "You're right, what was I thinking?" she muttered.

"You're a mother," he replied.

Andros kissed the top of her head. "I'd be more concerned if you weren't having these thoughts," he added.

"This job asks a lot of us," she murmured.

"Yes, it does," he agreed.

Ashley rested her head on his chest. "How is it we thought we could do it all?" she asked.

"We're in the middle of a war, Ash," he replied, "When we went through the binding ceremony, there wasn't a war."

He traced his finger over her scar. "My heart, you are a good mother, a good match. You are truly everything to me," he added.

"As are you," she replied, kissing his throat, "You are truly everything."

"And this is how we survive," he murmured.

Ashley let out a sigh. Andros kissed her forehead before she pulled him down and kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back, holding her close in his arms. Their chests pressed up together, Ashley's hands were buried in his hair while he had one arm wrapped around her back and his other hand had moved up into her hair.

Andros pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I would give anything to give Andrea a little brother or sister. Andrea would be a fantastic big sister, but with you being on the Megaship and we do need you there…it'd be too dangerous," he answered.

"I know," she murmured, rubbing his arm.

"One day, when this is all over, we will have another baby," he assured her.

Ashley nodded as they held each other tight.

Before they knew it, the week was over and the Megaship was about to come retrieve them. Hecuba watched as Ashley was holding Andrea in her lap, the toddler was starting to doze off with her head on her mother's chest and a thumb in her mouth. "Leaving gets harder and harder," she said tearfully.

"I know," Hecuba said softly, stroking Ashley's hair.

Ashley held her daughter close. "You know that Andrea is protected and loved here," Hecuba assured her, "She knows her mommy and daddy love her very much."

"I know," Ashley said softly, letting out a deep breath.

Hecuba knelt beside her, tilting Ashley's chin up. "Don't leave my son alone with that creature," she whispered.

"I won't," Ashley answered.

Hecuba kissed her forehead. "I love you, very much," she told Ashley, "Both of you."

"I love you too," Ashley answered.

Andros and Ashley kissed Andrea 'farewell' before embracing their parents. Karone hugged her parents one more time before they stood at the opening of the caves. "We will be back," Andros assured them.

"Be careful," Ajax answered.

Andros nodded to his father, looking at Ashley as he reached for her hand. Ashley gripped his hand tightly, smiling at him before they teleported back to the Megaship.


	22. The Enemy Within

Karone was sitting on the bridge staring at the dark screen where she could see the stars flying by. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Zhane staring at her. "You okay?" he asked. Karone stared at the screen again.

"So much of my life is gone…" she replied, "I don't know my family…so much has happened."

"You know your family, Karone, more than you think you do," Zhane assured her, rubbing her shoulder.

Karone wiped her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "He's still your brother, he's been trying to find you for so long," he answered.

"But now that I'm here…" she murmured.

"Everyone is adjusting," he assured her, "But we are so happy you're here."

Karone rested her hands on his arms and Zhane smiled at her. "I'M happy you're here," he added.

"Really? Even if I'm not Astronema anymore…" she started to say.

"I wasn't in love with Astronema, that's just a name, just like Karone is only a name," he replied, "I'm in love with YOU."

A smile formed on her lips. "Really? You're in love with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I always have, since we were kids."

Standing up on her tiptoes, Karone wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Zhane hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Pulling away, their eyes locked together. Leaning forward, Zhane brushed his lips over Karone's. She kissed him bac, her hands sliding down his arms. They heard someone clear their throat, forcing them apart and saw Andros standing there. "Morning," he greeted them.

Ashley was standing behind him with a slight smirk on her lips. "Don't be too hard on them, keep in mind that you had to get permission from my father AND Zhane for us to be together," Ashley pointed out. Andros let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know," Andros muttered.

Ashley kissed her match's cheek before looking at her brother. "I'm happy for both of you," she added, "Andros is too." She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah…I guess," he replied.

Zhane just smirked, his arm moving around Karone's waist. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a day on Earth," Carlos commented as he walked on the bridge.

"I could go for a day," Cassie agreed as she sat down.

"Weren't you just on Earth?" Celyn asked.

Andros sat back in his seat. Celyn looked over as Ashley was purposely moving her hands over Andros's torso. Andros rested a hand over hers, his thumb moving over her wrist cuff. "DECA, set a course for Earth," he instructed the AI.

"You know, if we keep taking days off like this we will never find Zordon," Celyn stated.

Andros looked over at Celyn. "It is important that we continue to work as a team, to work as a team we have to be in stable frames of mind. We are allowed to take days off, Celyn. Our team is allowed to visit their families," he told her firmly.

"That's what being a team is all about," Ashley answered.

Andros rubbed his love's arm as the ship turned around, heading towards Earth.

Arriving on Earth, Karone looked around as they arrived in the park. "It's so…" she murmured.

"Not like KO-35," Celyn commented.

Zhane wrapped his arm around Karone's shoulders.

Ashley smiled as Andros grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together. "This was a good idea," she commented as they were all hanging around together.

"Yeah," he answered, "I think though if you keep feeling me up in front of Celyn she might burst a gasket."

"Well, she needs to be taught a lesson," Ashley murmured, her arms moving around his waist, "We have been together since we were thirteen. She can't even begin to understand how deep our love is."

Andros kissed her temple. "She doesn't understand that once you've found your match, you don't want to keep going from person to person, that connection would be damaged, never as strong as it could be," he answered. "She doesn't get I found you the day I met you." They heard a shriek, looking over they saw Zhane holding Karone around her waist, swinging her around in circles. Ashley closed her eyes as Andros held her a little tighter. She hugged him tighter around his waist and sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much," she said softly.

"I love you more," he answered.

"Impossible," she quipped, making him chuckle into her hair.

Later, they were enjoying some time in the shade to escape the California heat. Celyn looked over to see Andros leaning back against a tree, Ashley was sitting in between his legs resting back against him. Their eyes were closed, it was hard to tell whether they were awake or asleep. "For a Yellow Ranger, you are very green," Carlos commented as he sat next to her.

"They shouldn't show so much affection in public, it's sickening," She muttered.

"Sickening that they're showing affection or sickening that Andros is showing his heart affection?" Carlos asked.

Celyn gave him a glare. "You should move on, Celyn, Andros loves her. He's made his choice, he made it a long time ago," he told her.

"It will never be the right choice," Celyn muttered.

"Someone thought the same was as you, their idiocy almost killed them," Carlos answered.

"Karovans don't die of broken hearts," she muttered.

"You can still break someone's spirit," Carlos replied.

Celyn gave him a glare. "You don't understand how we work, so don't even try," she muttered. Before Carlos could answer, Quantrons suddenly surrounded them.

"Andros!" Zhane called out.

Andros and Ashley were immediately on their feet in their fighting stances. The Quantrons ran at them, Andros ducked out of the way when a saber was aimed at his head swinging a kick up and kicked the saber away from him.

Ashley rolled across the ground on her knees, successful dodging several sabers aimed at her head. Pressing her hands flat on the ground, she pushed herself up into a handstand, kicking a Quantron in the chest. She did two backflips as Quantrons tried to grab her before landing on her feet. She almost bent herself in half when a saber was aimed right for her head.

Andros rolled over a Quantron's back, kicking it away. A Quantron grabbed him from behind, attempting to push him against a tree. Andros ran up the tree, jumping over the Quantron's head and kicking it into the tree. "KARONE!" he shouted for his sister. He looked through the crowd of Quantrons when he realized what was going on. "KARONE!" he called out again. Thinking quickly, Andros ran before dropping down to the ground, sliding through the dirt before he got up and grabbed a Quantron by the arm, swinging it into another group.

Karone was doing her best to fight the Quantrons that had surrounded her. She did a jump front kick to a Quantron's chest. Two more grabbed her arms. Karone swung herself backwards, taking her arms she was able to slam both Quantrons together. Suddenly, she felt someone stronger grab her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. "This is deja vu," Darkonda said laughing.

"ANDROS!" Karone screamed for her brother, trying to kick away as Darkonda pulled her backwards.

Andros ducked out of the way when two Quantrons tried to attack him from both sides, jumping up onto a picnic table. "ANDROS!" he heard Karone scream for him. Andros spun around to see Darkonda lifting Karone up off the ground, dragging her backwards towards the trees.

"KARONE!" Andros called out.

Andros jumped off the table, running down the hill after them. Darkonda swung his free arm out, energy shooting from his eyes and it sent Andros flying backwards.

Karone stared in complete horror to see her brother lying lifeless on the ground. "NO!" she screamed right before Darkonda disappeared with her.

The Quantrons disappeared and Zhane looked around. "Andros! Karone!" he called out. Ashley looked around, trying to catch her breath from the fight.

"Andros!" she called out.

She looked over towards her right and she saw him lying still in the grass. Immediately, Ashley ran by Zhane and down the hill, nearly falling as she did so.

Reaching her soul, she dropped beside him. The others reached her as she checked his pulse. "He's alive," she told them.

On the Dark Fortress, Karone was still fighting Darkonda. "LET GO!" she shouted, trying to kick off the wall.

"This was a lot easier when you were a child," Darkonda muttered.

Darkonda looked towards his left. "Are you going to help me or what?!" he spat. Karone, felt two hands grab her legs in the attempt to keep her still. She looked in front of her and saw a robotic Ecliptor holding her legs. Karone was now completely pinned down, no one was there to help her.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," she told herself, still trying to free herself.

Her captors were silent as they carried her down the hall. They reached a dark room that had a single light and a chair. "Put her down," Ecliptor ordered.

"I don't listen to your orders," Darkonda answered.

Darkonda pinned Karone down into the chair, tying her arms down. "Ecliptor, don't do this!" Karone begged, "You were my friend!"

"And I will be again," Ecliptor answered, tying her legs down.

Karone stared at the machine Darkonda had aimed at her face. "ANDROS!" she screamed again.

Andros woke up with a gasp, sitting up. "Hey! Hey! Don't sit up," Ashley told him, "You need to lay down."

"I have to get Karone," he answered, trying to get out of the bed.

The moment his feet touched the floor his legs gave out and Zhane had to catch him. "You aren't in any shape to get anyone," Zhane told him. Andros shook his head, holding his healing rib.

"I have to get to her, she needs me," he insisted, trying again to stand up.

Ashley tried to grab his arm to get him to sit back down. "I have to!" he snapped, "Let go!" He pulled his arm away.

"And what good will that do if you're killed doing it?" Zhane snapped, shoving him back down.

Andros was silent as Ashley wrapped her arms around him, her forehead resting against his temple. "This is really happening again…" he murmured. They were silent. "I tried to get to her this time, I was almost there…" he started to say.

"It's not your fault," Ashley tried to assure him.

"It is my fault…I couldn't save her," he replied.

Ashley hushed him softly, closing her eyes as she held him in her arms.

Later after Ashley and Zhane left him alone beliving he was asleep, Andros slowly got off the medical table. "DECA, you don't know where I went," he told the AI.

"Andros, this isn't a good idea," DECA insisted.

"I don't care," Andros replied.

Andros reached his jump tube, jumping down. What he didn't notice was Zhane followed him.

Andros held his side as he flew his Galaxy Glider towards the Dark Fortress. "How many times do I have to bring you back half-alive?" Zhane demanded, forcing him to turn around.

"If the tables were turned and it was Ashley in there, would you just sit by?" Andros asked.

Zhane was silent. "Exactly," the Red Ranger muttered before he continued with his journey.

"Then I'm going with you," Zhane answered.

Andros just shook his head and the rest of the time it was silent.

Reaching the Dark Fortress, Andros and Zhane defeated a few Quantrons, pulling on their suits. "These things are heavy, no wonder they can barely fight us," Zhane commented. Andros held his side, his ribs were still in pain but he could tell they were healing. "Andros…" Zhane started to say.

"I'm fine," Andros snapped at him, "I just want to get my sister."

They made their way through the Dark Fortress, searching for the bridge. Andros felt relieved when he found Karone sitting in her chair. "Karone," he called to her, removing his helmet. He turned the chair around and he felt his stomach twist. There he was, back in her Atronema garb, red hair covering her head instead of blond, her once warm brown, eyes were now cold and lifeless. Her skin was pale as any planet's winter. There were bits of machinery attached to her face.

"Intruders!" she snapped, standing up.

Quantrons surrounded them and Ecliptor stood at the front. Both Rangers removed the armor, throwing them at the group surrounding them. "Let's go! There's nothing we can do for her now!" Zhane told him, grabbing Andros's arm.

"I can't just leave her here," Andros answered.

"If you stay here you're a dead man!" Zhane snapped, "NOW!"

Zhane shoved Andros towards the door. Andros looked at Astronema one more time. "ANDROS!" Zhane snapped. Andros ran out of the room to escape as Ecliptor sent his Quantrons after them.

Ashley was pacing the bridge, playin with her wrist cuff when she heard the door open. Looking up, she saw Zhane and Andros walk in. "Thank the stars," she said relieved, rushing over to them. Zhane hugged her before she embraced Andros tightly. "You weren't supposed to go," she insisted.

"It didn't matter," Andros muttered.

Ashley looked towards Zhane with confusion written on her face. "They did something to her, she has no memory of us," Zhane told her. Ashley saw the heartbroken expression on her brother's face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

She turned back to Andros, resting her hand on his cheek. "I'm going to get her back, no matter what it takes," he answered. Ashley embraced her match and her brother, the three of them supporting each other over this defeat.


	23. The Psychos

Ashley sighed as she was checking some of the ship's systems with her datapad. The last month had been rough, Andros was fighting nightmares, waking up from night terrors again.

She found her way to the bridge, finding her love in his chair looking at his locket that held Karone's picture inside. It broke her heart, he had his whole family together only for Dark Specter to destroy it again. Walking over, she moved her hands down his shoulders and across his chest. "Hey," she said softly, catching his attention. Andros looked up at her. "I have an idea, how about we get the others," she said as she rested her forehead against his, "And we all take a break?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Ashley smiled at him. "Come on," she replied. She went to walk away when she realized he wasn't following her. She turned around and grabbed his arm. "Come on!" she insisted, pulling him out of his chair. She entwined her fingers with his as they left the bridge together. "I know things are hard since Karone was brainwashed, but you can't stop living," she added.

"I know," he answered.

Ashley stopped in front of him, releasing his hand and resting her hands on his sides. "You have at least two people in this universe who love you very, very much," she added. Andros reached up, his thumb tracing over her cheek.

"I love you too," he answered.

Ashley pressed a kiss to his lips with a smile. Andros kissed her back before they went searching for their friends.

They decided to go to their favorite place, The Surf Spot. Celyn glanced over at Andros and Ashley to see his arm wrapped around Ashley's waist, his hand resting right on her hip. "I thought you guys fell off the edge of the Earth," the owner, Adel, stated as she placed their food in front of them. They grabbed their trays and started to inhale their food. Real food was a lot more satisfying than anything the Synthetron could cook up.

"Hey, Ash, how about later we stop by the mall? There are a couple of things I need to pick up," Cassie suggested.

"Yeah, I actually need to check something myself," Ashley replied.

"Everything okay?" TJ asked.

"Just girl stuff," Cassie replied, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Then we'll meet back at the Megaship later," Andros told them quietly.

They nodded in agreement.

After eating, they went their separate ways. "So what are you picking up that you didn't even ask Andros to come?" Cassie asked.

"It's not as trustworthy as our medical equipment on the Megaship, but with close quarters anyone could walk in," Ashley replied.

"Everything okay?" Cassie asked.

Ashley started fidgeting a bit. "I think I might be pregnant again," she admitted. Cassie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do you use any sort of protection to prevent it?" Cassie asked.

"I normally take these shots. They're stronger than the Terran birth control. Once a month, it has to be exactly 29 days after the previous injection for it to work right. One missed shot it jump starts your ovulation and it makes pregnancy a higher possibility," Ashley explained.

Ashley let out a deep breath. "With everything that's happened with Karone, I'm not sure if I had miscalculated the last injection," she added.

"Does it not work if you're a day late or early?" Cassie asked.

"No because the way it works, it's timed with your biological clock. You mess up the days, it's like the previous injection and the new injection cancel each other out," Ashley replied, "Take it too late and you're already ovulating, it has to be right at those 29 days for it to work correctly."

"What will you do if you are?" Cassie asked.

Ashley looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, will you keep it?" Cassie asked.

"Would I keep the baby? Yes, the baby's mine," Ashley replied.

"What would you tell Andros?" Cassie asked.

"That he's going to be a father again, of course," Ashley replied.

"Well, let's find out then," Cassie stated.

Walking into a pharmacy, Cassie led her over to the 'family planning' section. Ashley picked up a few different boxes. "How do women find out they're pregnant with these?" she asked.

"They're not really accurate, most women by two or three boxes just to be sure," Cassie replied.

Ashley stared at the boxes curiously. "How exactly do I conduct these tests?" she asked.

"There are directions on the box," Cassie replied.

Ashley went up to the counter to purchase them.

Cassie stood in the bathroom with Ashley. "This is a joke right?" she asked from the stall.

"Nope, that's how women find out they're pregnant," Cassie replied.

"This is unsanitary," Ashley commented.

"How do Karovans find out?" Cassie asked.

"We have a machine that just scans your abdomen," Ashley replied, "It detects the baby's growth, how big it is and how far along you are."

Ashley walked out with all six tests. "Alright, six tests are done," she commented, "Why aren't they telling me anything?"

"Normally you have to wait a minute or two," Cassie replied.

"What do you do to wait?" Ashley asked.

"Talk if someone's with you," Cassie replied.

Ashley leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "So, what happens if you are pregnant?" Cassie asked.

"I am keeping the baby," Ashley replied.

Ashley rested her hands on her belly. "It's mine and Andros's baby. Imagine it, Cass, Andrea being a big sister," she added smiling at the idea.

"I don't think I have ever seen you light up so much," Cassie answered.

Ashley let out a sigh. "Andros and I always liked the idea of having more children, more love to give," she stated. Cassie smiled at her and Ashley smiled back.

Andros, TJ, and Carlos were playing a game of pool while Celyn watched with a raised brow. "What is the point of this game?" she asked.

"No point," TJ replied, "It's fun, you should try it sometime."

Celyn gave TJ a glare. They suddenly heard a news report stop the television program and looked over to see what was going on. Then their bodies froze when they saw imposters walking up in their uniforms. "Call Cassie, let's go!" Andros told them as they tossed their cue sticks onto the pool table before they took off running out of the Surf Spot.

Ashley and Cassie showed up at the same area to see the imposters attacking civilians. "Get out of here," Cassie told Ashley.

"DECA, teleport!" Ashley called out before she disappeared in a white light.

Reappearing on the Megaship, Ashley ran towards the bridge. "DECA, place the fight on the main viewing screen!" she ordered.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

Ashley reached the bridge to see the fight. Her eyes were wide when she saw the imposters had transformed into monster looking Rangers. They had the Rangers on the ground with their hands on their helmets. "Zhane, what's your position?" she asked.

"I'm seconds out, little sister," Zhane replied.

"They don't have seconds," Ashley insisted.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Zhane answered.

Zhane arrived at the warehouse and used his energy beams to get rid of the attackers.

Ashley turned around as the doors slid open and they were back on the bridge. "Thank the stars," she said relieved, embracing Andros.

"What were those things?" Zhane asked.

"They call themselves the "Psycho Rangers"," TJ replied.

"Hits the nail on the head," Carlos commented as he sat down with a wince.

Andros looked over to see Celyn pacing. "Celyn?" he asked. Celyn suddenly looked up at them.

"I didn't sign up for this," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

Celyn shook her head. "I didn't sign up to fight things that can read my head! They're not supposed to read your head, our powers are supposed to stop those kinds of things, how could they read our minds?" she said in a panic.

"Our powers are incredible, but we're still only human," TJ answered.

"NO!" she screamed.

Celyn shook her head. "I want to go home, I need to go back," she babbled.

"You took a vow to be a Ranger," Andros replied.

Celyn pulled off her morpher. "I don't want it," she insisted. She walked over to Ashley. "Take it, it's yours. I don't want it ever again," she insisted. Celyn looked at Zhane and Andros. "I'll tell the council myself I'm a coward! I'm a coward!" she exclaimed. She ran out of the bridge after that and Andros and Zhane looked at each other. They looked back at Ashley that was holding the morpher in her hands.

"Well…it looks like Ashley is back," TJ commented slowly.

Ashley looked at the team and her expression showed uncertainty.

Later, Zhane had taken Celyn back to the colony. Andros walked into his and Ashley's quarters to find Ashley staring at the morpher on the dresser. "This way they finally see she's the coward who did leave us to die before," Andros commented as he removed his jacket, setting it on the back of his chair. He pressed a kiss to Ashley's temple.

"I took a Terran pregnancy test today," she stated, not looking at him.

Andros looked over at her. Ashley turned around in the chair and let out a deep breath. "I thought I miscalculated my next injection, so I took some of their tests," she added.

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't want to worry you unless there was a reason to worry," she replied.

"And?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "I'm not," she replied. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. Walking over to her, Andros pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not time yet," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

Andros rubbed her back. Ashley wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes as she hugged him. They stood in silence, holding each other.


	24. The Fight

The Psycho Rangers were stronger than they could ever imagine, they easily figured out they were one of Astronema's creations. Ashley was able to fall back into her Ranger mantle, as difficult as it was.

One day, Ashley was sitting in front of a computer going over some fighting footage. Zhane walked over to his sister, resting his hand on her shoulder. Ashley looked up at him. "For someone who wanted their morpher so badly, who deserves it more, you look as though this was a death sentence," he commented.

"It's just…they don't have any weaknesses. How can an enemy not have a single weakness?" she asked.

"They're quiet," Zhane replied.

"Too quiet," she replied.

"They're learning about us," Andros put in as he walked in.

Ashley stared at the screen, letting out a deep breath. Andros rubbed his love's neck as she leaned back a little.

They made their way to their quarters and Ashley sat on the edge of their bed. "They attack once and that's it?" she asked.

"This Astronema is being quite articulate," he replied.

Ashley let out a sigh as she rubbed her knees nervously. Andros walked over, pulling her to her feet, his arms sliding around her waist. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you more than anything," she replied, resting her hands on his sides.

"You shouldn't love me more than anything," he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

Andros stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Are you telling me you love me more than our daughter?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Our daughter exists because of you."

Ashley rested her hands on his arms. "Those two years I thought you were gone forever. I was a shell," she said softly, "I wasn't me…I lived for Andrea because I love her so much." Ashley rested her hand on his cheek. "I was a shell though," she added. Ashley swallowed as she stared up into his eyes.

"Didn't we agree we would survive without the other?" he asked.

"I said I would continue living without you, but I wouldn't live," she replied.

Ashley gripped his arms a little tighter. "I did that for two years, didn't it feel unnatural?" she asked, "That I was gone? The possibility I was dead, it didn't feel natural to you did it?" Andros moved his hands up and down her sides and her back.

"No…it didn't feel natural," he replied.

"So don't ask me to love our daughter or future children more than you, because you are the reason why I have a child," she insisted.

Andros rested his forehead against hers as he hushed her softly. "Can you tell me that you love Andrea more than me?" she asked. Andros rested his hands on her slender hips.

"No…no I can't, it's because of you that I am a father," he replied.

Ashley grabbed a hold of his hand, pressing their scars together. "This is what makes us different, your blood, my blood, OUR blood," she said firmly, "You are part of me, I am part of you."

"Forever," he replied, "Our souls are one."

Ashley sighed and he kissed her. She kissed him back as he moved her back onto their bed.

Later, Andros and Ashley were walking through Angel Grove hand in hand. "How about you put on a nice outfit and we go get dinner tonight? Just you and me?" he suggested.

"I think that is a great idea," she replied.

Andros pulled her close and she smiled as he kissed her. Ashley kissed him back before she suddenly felt like they were being watched. "Well, isn't this adorable," a voice sneered, forcing them apart. They were in the guarding stance to see the Psycho Rangers surrounding them. Andros pulled Ashley behind him but Ashley moved beside him getting in the fighting stance. Psychos Red and Yellow ran at them at full speed.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros and Ashley called out in unison.

They morphed, Ashley rolled out of the way when Psycho Yellow attempted to grab her. Psycho Yellow attempted to kick her in the side when Ashley easily rolled out of the way. Rolling to her feet, Ashley and Psycho Yellow circled each other.

Ashley looked to her left to see Andros struggling against Psycho Red. Running over, Ashley did a flying side kick, hitting Psycho Red right in the neck. Ashley was by Andros's side as he was holding his throat. "I'm okay," he assured her.

Psycho Yellow grabbed Ashley from behind, pulling her backwards as Psycho Red grabbed Andros and threw him onto the ground. Ashley swung her head back, connecting her helmet into Psycho Yellow's face. The blow confused the Psycho Ranger before Ashley grabbed her arms and threw her over her back.

Ashley tried to stomp down on Psycho Yellow's throat. Psycho Yellow rolled out of the way, Ashley bent her leg away when she tried to grab her leg to trip her. Ashley kicked her in the stomach, when Psycho Yellow grabbed her underneath her knee, instead of tripping Ashley she used it to her advantage. Throwing all of her weight forward, she wrapped an arm around Psycho Yellow's neck before swinging herself up so her legs were wrapped around the Psycho Ranger's shoulders.

Leaning her body backwards, Psycho Yellow lost her footing with a shout as Ashley swing her body around and threw her to the ground. Grabbing her Astro Blaster, Ashley rolled up onto her knees firing at Psycho Red. "How am I not able to read her?!" Psycho Yellow called in out in disbelief. Ashley smiled behind her helmet as she ducked out of the way of her hand.

The Psycho Rangers were suddenly forced to leave. Ashley ran over to Andros, helping him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Pretty sure a rib's cracked," he replied.

Ashley helped him up. "DECA, teleport!" she ordered.

They made it back to the Megaship, Ashley got Andros into the infirmary and had him lay down. "Ashley, it's just cracked," he answered.

"Stop pretending it doesn't hurt and let me just calm my nerves?" she asked.

Andros laid back down and Ashley checked him after they finally morphed back into their regular clothes. Ashley rested her hand on his cheek. "You enjoy scaring me," she quipped. Andros just smirked and she checked his side. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "It's already healing," she said relieved.

"My heart, I know you worry but I do heal quickly," he pointed out.

Ashley just smirked, kissing him lightly. Andros kissed her back, pulling her down on to him. "You're beautiful," he murmured, resting his hands on her waist, "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered.

They kissed when the door open. "Jeez, you two, get a room. We live here too you know," Carlos commented. Ashley got off Andros and cleared her throat. Andros sat up.

"She started it," he replied.

Ashley swatted his shoulder as he got up. "What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Psycho Rangers, but they're now confused because Ashley kicked their asses," Andros replied.

Andros sat up, holding his side. "How could she defeat them?" Carlos asked.

"Probably because they haven't read my mind," Ashley replied, "At least that's to our advantage."

"Which makes me more of a target," Ashley stated.

She kept her arms crossed over her chest. "If they find out I have replaced Celyn, it would make them attack me more because now they are trying to get to my mind," she added.

"So we have to make sure they don't know," TJ answered.

Andros looked at Ashley, resting his hand on hers as she sat beside him.


	25. The Capture

Ashley was laying on hers and Andros's bed going over some schematics when Andros walked in. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Trying to see if I can create some sort of cloaking device for the Astro Megaship, could you imagine the advantage we would have?" she answered.

Andros just smirked as he sat beside her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she put her data pad down and sat up as Andros moved so his head was resting in her lap. She scratched his head lightly, making him smile as he closed his eyes. She pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was in and scratched his whole head. "You're spoiled," she teased her love.

"You started this," he answered, making her laugh.

"Well it started because you kept coming up from massive migraines," she pointed out.

"I was working with Celyn," he answered.

Andros moved his thumb over her knee, staring at her. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

She bit her lower lip, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Andros kissed her back, smiling against her lips.

Later, they were down on Earth enjoying another day out together. Andros held his wife's hand, spinning her around in a circle as she giggled and laughed. "You are the most beautiful woman in the universe," he commented.

"You're biased," she answered.

"So?" he asked, pulling her close.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising her brow at him.

"Dancing with my heart, is that problem?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied as he swayed with her in the middle of the park.

Ashley smiled as he spun her around in a circle before pulling her back into his arms, their eyes locked together. He rested his forehead against hers as her hand resting on the back of his neck. She buried her face into his neck, moving her arm around his shoulders.

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was watching this moment. "Should we attack?" Ecliptor asked. Astronema was about to answer when her head began to throb uncontrollably. She fought back the pain, lifting her head.

"Wait until she's alone, then bring her to me," Astronema ordered before leaving the bridge.

Ecliptor looked at the viewing screen, chuckling evilly to himself.

Two days later, Ashley was in the park reading when she heard children laughing. Looking up, she saw a mother pushing her daughter on a swing. "Higher, mommy!" the little girl called out. Ashley smiled softly at the little girl when she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. Getting up, Ashley set her book down and left.

Walking towards the lake, Ashley was suddenly attacked from behind. Ashely pushed off the rock, sending the Quantron backwards and she landed on top of it. Another Quantron tried to grab her legs. Ashley kicked the Quantron in the chest, jumping to her feet she ducked out of the way.

Ashley rolled back to her feet, but then Ecliptor grabbed her from behind, wrapping an arm around her neck. She suddenly struggled to get air back in her lungs, gripping his arm. She fought and coughed, trying to tap into hers and Andros's bond.

On the Megaship, the other Rangers were going over some coordinates to find Zordon when Andros froze. Suddenly, the feeling of dread coursed through his body. "Andros?" Cassie asked. Andros looked towards DECA.

"DECA, where's Ashley?" he asked.

"She had gone to Earth to get some air," DECA replied.

Andros ran off the bridge. "Andros!" Carlos called out as they chased him.

"Where on Earth?!" Andros called out as he ran towards his jump tubes.

"Angel Grove Park," DECA replied.

Andros went down the jump tube first and the others followed him.

Andros ran as fast as he could through the park. "ASHLEY!" he shouted, heading towards the lake. Andros pulled out his blaster. "ASTRO BLASTER!" he shouted, aiming it at Ecliptor.

Ecliptor spun around, holding his sword to Ashley's throat. "If you fire at me you risk hitting her," Ecliptor told Andros. Ashley tried to kick his leg out from underneath him but Ecliptor had her legs pinned, making it impossible for her to move.

"Let her go!" Andros ordered.

"You'll have to come find her," Ecliptor answered before disappearing with Ashley.

Ashley struggled as she was dragged onto the bridge and thrown to the ground. "Your prisoner, my princess," Ecliptor stated. Astronema stood in front of her and Ashley looked at her.

"Perfect," she answered.

She grabbed Ashley's wrist, ripping off the morpher. "You know what to do with this," she told Ecliptor, handing it to him. Ecliptor bowed, walking away with the morpher. Ashley stood up and threw a punch at Astronema's head. Astronema blocked the attack, swinging her staff when Ashley jumped over the staff aiming at kick at Astronema's side. Astronema grabbed her leg, twisting it and it sent Ashley to the floor. Ashley attempted to use her other leg to kick Astronema's legs out from underneath her when the Princess of Darkness jumped over her leg, kicking Ashley in the stomach. Ashley winced before rolling to her feet.

Ashley was hit from behind, making her fall to the floor unconscious and Psycho Yellow stood there. Astronema stared at the unconscious Ranger with a smirk. "I have the perfect use for her," she stated, "Take her over to the energy chamber." Psycho Yellow grabbed Ashley, throwing her over her shoulder, leaving the room.

Psycho Yellow walked down the hall and a door slid opened, revealing a chair. She strapped Ashley to the chair and a headband was placed over her head. Astronema entered the room. "Keep an eye on the other Rangers," She ordered. Psycho Yellow huffed before leaving the room. Astronema set her staff up against the wall as she started attaching needles and machines to Ashley. "This will drain you of every last ounce of energy you have," Astronema told her with an evil smirk, "No Yellow Ranger, no Red Ranger. Win, win." She walked over to the machine and flipped the switch. Ashley's eyes shot open and pain registered on her face as the energy draining from her felt like fire going through her veins.

Back on the Astro Megaship, Andros was trying to search for the Dark Fortress when TJ saw him go pale. "Andros?" TJ asked. Suddenly, Andros dropped the datapad and he clutched his chest with a gasp of pain. "Andros!" TJ exclaimed, grabbing his friend before he could collapse completely.

"What's happening to him?" Cassie asked, rushing over.

"I don't know, he just collapsed," TJ replied.

TJ and Carlos got Andros's arms around their shoulders. "We have to get him to the infirmary, call Zhane! We're going to need to know what this could be," he told Cassie. Cassie nodded and rushed over to call Zhane.

When Zhane arrived, Andros was pale and unconscious. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, he was fine we were searching for Ashley then he just went white," TJ replied.

Zhane examined Andros. "Andros, hey, hey come on, can you hear me?" he asked. He looked at the monitor at his vitals. "His heart rate is skyrocketing while everything else is plummeting," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"Have either one of you two heard them make intense promises to each other?" Zhane asked.

"Any of those conversations are in their quarters or when they're alone if they did," TJ replied.

"Dammit, dammit!" Zhane exclaimed.

Zhane looked at Andros. "You did it didn't you? You both made the pact," he insisted.

"The pact?" Carlos asked.

"When Karovans go through the Binding Ceremony, there's a risk," Zhane replied.

"What kind of risk?" Cassie asked.

Zhane rested his hands on Andros's medical bed. "If we in any shape or form make promises to each other that if something happened to one, the other won't survive. The council had declared it centuries ago as the "Life Pact"," he explained.

"You think Andros and Ashley made that pact?" Carlos asked.

"They probably didn't know they did, a lot of Karovans don't," he replied.

Zhane let out a deep breath. "Dammit, you two made the pact," he sighed, "We have to find Ashley. We have to find her before Astronema keeps going because once she's dead, Andros has maybe…minutes before he follows her." The other Rangers looked at each other before looking at their leader. They were running out of time and they were running out of time fast.


	26. The Inside

Ashley couldn't see where she was, where was she? She was in what felt like a dark hole with purple and gray mist surrounding her. "Andros?" she called out. She looked around, her heart was beating so fast as she tried not to let the panic settle but it was becoming impossible. "ANDROS!" she shouted.

Astronema stared at the unconscious Yellow Ranger, watching the energy pulse through her. "She'll be dead soon enough," Ecliptor stated. Astronema smirked evilly as she walked around the chair.

"Excellent, which means the Red Ranger won't be far behind her," she answered.

On the Megaship, the others were scrambling to search for Ashley's signal. "No use searching for her homing beacon on the morpher, we find the Dark Fortress," Zhane insisted.

They started expanding their search.

Ashley's body started to twitch and Astronema watched with the evilest sneer.

An alarm started going off. "What's going on?" TJ asked.

"Andros's vitals had dropped," Zhane replied, running off the bridge, "Keep looking!"

Zhane ran into the infirmary to see that Andros wasn't getting any oxygen. Cassie ran into the room. "What do you need?" she asked.

"We need to get oxygen in him," he replied.

"What does this mean? Can that mean Ashley's losing oxygen?" she asked.

"I don't know," Zhane replied.

Zhane looked at her. "But for now, I want to try to save my family," he added. Cassie nodded as they were able to get oxygen flowing into Andros's lungs again. They were running out of time.

They were able to locate the Dark Fortress. Zhane walked towards the jump tubes. "One of us should go with you," TJ answered.

"No, the Psycho Ranger are probably waiting for you to do just that," Zhane told him.

"What should we do?" Carlos asked.

"Get the next medical bed ready," Zhane replied.

Zhane went down his jump tube, sliding onto his galaxy glider.

Reaching the Dark Fortress, Zhane was able to sneak onto the bridge. Making his way slowly through the halls. He had his Super Silverizer at the ready.

He saw Astronema walk down one of the halls and he hid around the corner. He saw her stop and look over her shoulder towards his direction. Zhane hid a little further into the shadows. Astronema turned and walked away after that.

He found the room, he found his sister laying on the chair. "Ashley," he called to her softly. He put the silverizer on the table, removing the needles and machines from her body. Zhane rested his hands on her cheeks. Her skin felt cool to the touch. He picked her up, and her body was completely limp. He had to find her morpher to get her out of there.

"Looking for this?" Ecliptor asked.

Zhane saw the morpher in Ecliptor's grasp. Zhane set his sister down as he got into the fighting stance.

Ashley was still making her way through the abyss. "ANDROS!" she called out, "ZHANE!" She heard laughter, it was deep and guttural. She looked around with a gasp, searching for anyway out.

Zhane ducked as Ecliptor swung his sword at his head. He grabbed for the morpher, Ecliptor grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. Zhane ran up the wall, jumping over Ecliptor's head and kicked him into the wall. Ecliptor swung his sword around, Zhane jumped back, grabbing his Silverizer that was still laying on the table. Zhane rolled across the floor, looking at Ashley as she gasped for air and her skin was turning paler.

Looking up above Ecliptor's head, he fired several shots into the ceiling and he hit an oxygen pipe, blowing hot air all over Ecliptor. Zhane grabbed the discarded morpher off the floor. He picked Ashley up, running out of the room. "LET'S ROCKET!" he shouted, setting the morpher on Ashley's stomach and hit the code, morpher her into her uniform. Zhane jumped up onto his galaxy glider and flew off before the Quantrons could grab him.

Arriving back at the Megaship, Zhane carried Ashley through the halls. "DECA, get us out of here!" he called to the AI.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

Zhane entered the infirmary and placed Ashley down. Cassie stared and gasped when she saw Ashley's condition. "Her lips are blue," she said with wide eyes.

"Her body's going into shock, Carlos, grab blankets," Zhane ordered.

Zhane and TJ moved the bottom part of the infirmary bed up to elevate Ashley's feet. "Come on, Ashley, come on," he whispered. Zhane cut open her shirt, putting electrodes on her chest.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"If her heart stops we need to act fast, these electrodes will shock her heart the second it stops," Zhane replied.

Cassie moved just as fast, cutting open Andros's shirt and doing the same. "Oxygen mask!" Zhane called out as TJ rushed over with it. Zhane put it over Ashley's face. "Come on, little sister, you can do this," he murmured. Suddenly, they heard a loud beep.

"He's flat lining," Cassie told them.

They watched as Andros's body jerked as the electrodes shocked his heart. They heard Ashley flatline. "Shit, everyone let go!" Zhane ordered, everyone backing up as Ashley's body did the same.

Ashley was running through the abyss when she suddenly fell into a cavern. She let out a scream, grabbing onto the rock wall. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she shouted.

Zhane looked at the heart monitors. "We got them back," he told them.

"What else can we do?" Carlos asked.

"We have to establish a connection between them," Zhane replied.

Cassie thought quickly, grabbing Ashley's hand then Andros's hand, she rested them on top of each other's.

Ashley let out a scream as her hand lost its grip. Then another hand suddenly grabbed her wrist before she could fall. She looked up and was staring into Andros's face. "I've got you!" he called to her. Ashley was relieved. "Now, love, you have to pull yourself up," he insisted. Ashely gripped his arms and he pulled her up.

Andros slowly opened his eyes, blinking a bit. "Hey, welcome back," Cassie said relieved.

"Ashley…" Andros murmured.

"She's right here," Zhane assured him.

Andros looked to his right to see Ashley and he was holding her hand. "Don't you let go of her hand, you're reenergizing each other," Zhane told him.

"What happened?" Andros asked, his voice low and quiet.

"You two made the pact," Zhane replied.

Andros was holding onto Ashley's hand. "Ashley…" he murmured.

"She's weak," Cassie told him.

Andros tried to sit up, but TJ tried to push him down. "Let go," he ordered. Andros pulled Ashley closer. "Come back to me," he whispered to her.

They were all silent for a while but then they saw Ashley grip Andros's shoulder. The entire room sighed in relief.


	27. The Duo

Andros stood in front of Ashley as she was sitting up in the medical bed. "Okay, take it easy," he told her. Ashley let out a shaky breath as she slid off the medical bed, holding onto his arms. Her knees were shaking and she gripped his arms even tighter. Andros took a step and Ashley followed. He was silently encouraging her as she kept walking. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I want to keep going," she replied.

"Let's make it to that chair," he told her.

She nodded and he led her over to the chair that was in the corner and she sat down. Andros crouched down in front of her. "We can't defeat the Psychos if I'm just trying to walk," she insisted.

"We can't defeat them either if you can barely stand," he answered.

She let out a breath, lowering her head. "Hey, you and I just survived a horrible ordeal," he told her, holding onto her hands, "It's not known that people who make a pact survive like we did."

"Then why aren't you as weak as me?" she asked.

"Astronema wasn't torturing me," he replied.

Ashley held onto his hands and let out a shaky breath. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

"You're healing, your body needs rest," he told her.

"I want to rest in our quarters," she answered, "With you beside me, so our energies can merge together."

Andros raised his brow at his match, making her roll her eyes. "You know as well as I do that the way we heal faster is us being close like that," she answered. Andros shook his head slowly. "Just take me back to our room," she insisted. Andros lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the infirmary.

Later, Cassie made her way down the hall when he saw Andros and Ashley's door to their quarters open. She looked inside to see them fast asleep. They were fully clothed laying on top of the blankets. Ashley had her back facing the door, curled up into Andros. Andros had his arms protectively around her, his chin resting on top of her head. "DECA, close the door," she whispered. The door closed and Cassie went on her way.

A month later, Ashley finally recovered from her near death experience. They were now traveling through space searching for Zordon again. "Search the next sector," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

Andros looked towards the main viewing screen. Something was bothering him, like a nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him to turn back to Earth. "Red Ranger," Psycho Red hissed in his head. Andros held his head as the pain started to form in his temple. "I know the location of something you wish to protect," he sneered. Andros saw flashes of Andrea through his mind, making his eyes go wide. "Come back to Earth and fight me, or I will take her," Psycho Red laughed.

"DECA, turn the Astro Megaship around!" Andros ordered.

Andros hit the coordinates to Earth immediately. "Maximum hyper rush velocity!" he ordered.

Making it back to Earth, Andros went down to Angel Grove Park. He was dressed in civilian attire, sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red over shirt with the buttons undone. His hair pulled back in a half-ponytail. "I'm here, Psycho Red," he called out.

What he didn't see was a man with black hair, equally black eyes, wearing all black except for a red shirt. He chuckled evilly as he walked out from behind a tree. "Well, you do make good time," he commented. Andros swung around, looking at the human form of his enemy. "I see you got my message," he commented.

"You stay away from my family," Andros ordered.

"I find that laughable, your family," he answered as he circled Andros, "Humanity is weak."

Psycho Red's black eyes glowed red as he sneered at Andros. He ran at Andros full speed. Andros immediately dodged the attack before Psycho Red swung around and aimed a punch at his head. Andros blocked the attack, trying to do a sidekick into his stomach before Psycho Red grabbed his leg. Andros did a back flip into the air, freeing his foot from his enemy. Psycho Red aimed a kick at his head, Andros dropped to the ground to sweep his legs out from underneath him. Psycho Red anticipated the attack, jumping out of the way before he kicked Andros in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Andros grunted, holding his chest but he jumped back to his feet. Dodging the next attack, Andros blocked another punched aimed for his face attempting to kick Psycho Red in the stomach when Psycho grabbed his leg, kneeing Andros into his rib. Andros grunted in pain, stumbling. He dodged a swing kick to his head before he grabbed Psycho Red by the arm, throwing them back on the ground. He elbowed Psycho Red in the stomach three times before the Psycho Ranger grabbed Andros's arm, throwing him onto his back. He got up on top of the Red Space Ranger, wrapping his hands around his throat.

Psycho Red was suddenly hit from behind, sending him off Andros. Ashley ran over, helping him up. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"He knows where Andrea is," he replied, holding his throat.

Ashley grabbed her match by the arm, pulling him back to his feet. Psycho Red tried to grab at Andros again when Ashley blocked his attack. She kneed him in the stomach before grabbing his arm and throwing him onto his back. She went to do an axe kick when Psycho Red rolled out of the way. He kicked Ashley backwards when Psycho Yellow in her human form grabbed her. Ashley kicked off a tree, flipping over Psycho Yellow's head she kicked Psycho Yellow in the back.

Psycho Yellow swung around to punch Ashley in the head when Ashley blocked the attack and used her elbow into her throat. Psycho Yellow held her throat, gasping for air when Ashley kicked her square in the chest. She ran over to Psycho Red, grabbing him by the neck she threw him to the ground. Psycho Red jumped to his feet, grabbing Ashley's arm. Ashley grabbed his arm, twisting it, she jumped up and wrapped one leg around the back of his head before using her weight to throw him down onto the ground, putting him in a complete headlock with her knees.

Andros looked over as Psycho Yellow ran over to attack Ashley. Andros jumped in front of her, doing a tornado kick and it sent Psycho Yellow to the ground. She jumped back to her feet, trying to dodge Andros but he was consistently in her way.

Psycho Red was able to pry Ashley's knees apart, attempting to punch her in the stomach when Ashley rolled back to her feet. She was in the fighting stance, ducking as another punch was swung at her head. She kicked at his shins when he pulled his knee up and attempted to use the same leg to kick her side. Ashley blocked the attack and she kicked him towards the groin, which sent him to the ground.

Andros grabbed Psycho Yellow's arms when she swung around attempting to throw him on the back. Instead he had a leg wrapped around hers so when she went to throw him forward she was thrown to the side. "Ashley!" Andros called out.

"I'm ready when you are!" she answered.

Ashley kicked Psycho Red in the side as Andros threw Psycho Yellow over his back. They stood side by side. "LET'S ROCKET!" they called out.

Later, Ashley and Andros were back on the bridge. Andros was sitting his seat silently. "Why didn't you tell me that Psycho Red got to your head?" she asked. Andros looked at her.

"I didn't want to worry you," he replied.

"Well, I'm bound to you, I think that's part of the life," she quipped as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Andros moved his hand over her arm. "We also have a child, so it's my job to worry about her too," she added.

"I know," he answered, letting out a breath.

She pressed a kiss to his temple. "Do me a favor and stop trying to get yourself killed, it used to be cute and heroic but now it's just aging me," she quipped.

"I'll do my best," he answered.

She rubbed his arm with a smile. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," he answered, kissing her.


	28. The Victory

The Rangers were in their mess area, in the middle of the room was a large board that had the Psycho Rangers' pictures on it. TJ crossed off the rest of the Psycho Rangers, having finally defeat them. "That's the last of the Psycho Rangers," he said relieved.

"And I won't miss them in a bit," Ashley agreed.

Andros pressed a kiss to the side of Ashley's head. "This is a victory that's for sure," he answered, his arm moving around her back. Ashley leaned into him with a smile.

"I'll reconfigure the computer to search for Zordon," TJ stated.

"I think we deserve a little break," Cassie commented.

"How about we go to the Rebels?" Andros suggested.

Ashley gasped excitedly. "Yes, I need to see my baby," she agreed.

"I'll go put the coordinates in," Carlos said smiling.

Ashley gave him a smile when Andros grabbed an apple off the table. "I'm going to go get some sleep," he added. Ashely gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'll wake you up in a bit okay?" she asked.

Andros nodded before she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Love you," she added.

"Love you," he answered, walking away.

Ashley sat down with her sandwich as Cassie sat across from her. "I think you two are stronger than ever from this," she commented. Ashley took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well you can't really doubt each other during a time like this," Ashley answered.

"True enough," Cassie agreed.

"Besides, I think you and TJ have grown as a couple," she commented.

"Yeah," she answered.

She smiled a little, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm happy for you, Cass, TJ's a good guy," Ashley stated happily.

"Thanks," Cassie answered.

Ashley smiled at her. "I have a question though," Cassie commented.

"Yeah?" Ashley asked.

"Can you show me those birth control shots you take?" Cassie asked.

The Yellow Ranger looked surprised. "I mean…TJ and I aren't there yet, but just in case you know?" she asked.

"Right, sure," Ashley agreed.

They got up and went over to the infirmary.

Ashley reached into the medical cabinet, removing the injections. "How many of those do you take?" she asked. Ashley shrugged.

"Once every six weeks," she replied, "Makes it easier really. Unlike the Terran birth control where it's the pills or those weird rubber things."

Cassie couldn't help but laugh into her hand. "A condom, Ashley," she answered.

"Yeah those," Ashley agreed.

"You and Andros looked at Terran birth control?" Cassie asked.

"I did, and I honestly don't get it," Ashley replied.

Cassie just smirked. "What? It's true," she insisted, "I'll stick with the injections."

"Do you remember when you're due for your next one?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Ashley replied, "I'm always due during one of my highest ovulation times which is two days from now."

"You can keep track with all that's happened?" Cassie asked.

Ashley shrugged. "It becomes habit really," she replied. She had an injection ready. "Now, for it to really work, you want to actually inject it in the actual uterine area. That's the best way to do it," she explained.

"Fun," Cassie replied.

Ashley left the room to give Cassie privacy.

Ashley walked back to the mess area to find her brother holding and ice pack to his head. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I played a prank on Andros," he replied.

"Yeah, you need to not do that," she quipped, patting his shoulder.

Zhane rolled his eyes but then took a drink from his cup as Ashley left to run a few tests before she had to get Andros from his nap.

A couple of hours later, Ashley entered hers and Andros's quarters to find her love fast asleep in their bed. Walking over, she pushed the hair from his face before leaning forward and pressed her lips to his.

Andros woke up to Ashley kissing him. Smiling, he pulled back and grabbed her arms, pulling her into the bed. Ashley laughed, smiling up at him as they stared at each other. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros moved over her and kissed her deeply. Ashley kissed him back, pulling him down on top of her.

Later on, they were laying in their bunk. Andros had his arms around Ashley and she was laying back against him, her fingers trailing over his arm. "You're deep in thought, my heart," he murmured, kissing her temple.

"Hmm…just thinking…once we find Zordon…this could all be over," she replied.

Andros pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I can't tell if you're relieved or not at the idea," he murmured. She shrugged her shoulders. She rolled over to look at him.

"It's not really relief…I mean…we trained for this our whole lives, but yet…I like the idea of going home and being a family," she replied.

Andros rubbed her back. "Yeah…it's a nice dream," he agreed, resting his cheek on the top of her head, "Being parents…having one more kid." Ashley smiled as she traced designs into his chest.

"Watching them grow up, go to school," she murmured.

Ashley moved closer if it were possible. "Us growing together as a couple…growing old together eventually, that's my dream. The two of us old in our home, our kids and grandkids coming to visit us," she said softly.

"It's a nice dream," he answered.

Ashley smiled as she rested her forehead against his jaw with a sigh. He smiled a little bit at her dream, growing old together. There was a concept he thought was gone forever. Ashley kissed his neck and Andros moved so she was underneath him again.

Another week later, the Rangers were all sick to their stomachs after the Synthetron went out of commission and DECA had failed to tell them. Ashley was leaning over to toilet, losing whatever was left in her stomach. Andros was behind her, holding her hair out of her face. "I wanna die," she muttered. Andros kissed the back of her shoulder.

"I think we all wanna die," he replied as his stomach rolled.

Ashley gagged and Andros rubbed her back as he sat down on the floor. She leaned back against his chest and let out a breath. "I just want to lay here," she muttered.

"I can agree to that," he replied, closing his eyes.

Ashley closed her eyes as they dozed on the fresher floor, not wanting to get up and they just hoped that Astronema wouldn't choose that day to attack.

Ashley woke up to her match coughing and gagging. Moving her way over, she rubbed his back and held his hair back from his face. "Dammit," he grunted.

"I know," She answered, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm going to dismantle DECA," he muttered.

"Well we still need her for other things," she replied.

Andros spit before the toilet flushed. "Hey, at least I can finally repay you for holding my hair back when I was going through morning sickness with Andrea," she pointed out.

"Well I don't think we should add to our brood if this is what you go through," he replied.

Ashley kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile as they leaned into each other. "Don't we make a pair," she said laughing a little.

"Can I dismantle DECA yet?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

Andros sighed and Ashley smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they just laid on the fresher floor, trying to heal from whatever illness they had.


	29. The Night to Themselves

Ashley was putting some flowers into her hair as Cassie sat on the bed watching her. "What do you think?" she asked as she turned for Cassie, showing her the outfit.

"I don't know what you're worried about, you could walk out of my room wearing a paper sack and Andros would still find you the most beautiful person on the universe," Cassie commented.

"Ha. Ha, I still want to look nice," Ashley replied.

Cassie just smirked. "You look great, Andros is going to love it," she replied. Ashley smiled and left the room.

Andros was talking to TJ when Ashley walked out. "I'm ready," she called to her match. Andros looked over at her and his eyes went wide. She stood there wearing black boots, black jeans that hugged every curve to her, a yellow shirt that showed off her tight stomach, and a brand new leather jacket that she had bought at the mall earlier that day. Her hair was pulled up a bit with the flowers going through it.

"Wow…" he murmured.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Andros smiled at her. "You look beautiful," he replied.

"You guys go have fun," TJ told them.

"What are you guys going to do?" Andros asked.

TJ shrugged. "There's a movie on TV thought we'd pop some popcorn and enjoy it," Cassie replied.

"Sounds like a plan," TJ agreed, his arm moving around her back.

Ashley just smirked as she grabbed Andros's hand and they left.

Walking outside into the chilly California night, Ashley looked at her match. "So do you really like it?" she asked. Andros looked her up and down before he took her hand and spun her around in a circle, making her laugh.

"You look very nice," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she leaned into him a bit. "You look like Stella Quazinella," he replied. His comparison made her roll her eyes.

"I guess I should be complimented you're saying as I'm as beautiful as your favorite intergalactic actress," she replied.

Andros held her even closer. "No, you're more beautiful than her," he insisted, kissing her temple. Ashley rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good answer," she answered.

Ashley started walking backwards, holding onto his hands. "So what do you think we should do tonight?" she asked, "We have an entire night to ourselves."

"Why don't we go see what's playing at the theaters?" he suggested.

"We could check but I don't think there's really anything worth seeing," she replied.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

Before Ashley could answer she heard children laughing. Turning around she saw children playing a game of hopscotch. "Oh how cute! This is probably the one game my mom taught Zhane and me that was actually fun," She told Andros as a little boy ran over with the bean bag for her. She smiled at the little boy. "Thank you," she added. She looked at Andros. "Watch," she instructed him.

Andros watched amused as she tossed the bean bag then hopped her way across the board. She walked back over to him, handing it to him. Andros tossed the bag. "Now what?" he asked.

"Then you just hop across," She replied.

Andros tried the game out. He turned around to look back at her, laughing at this child's game. Ashley handed the bean bags back to the children, thanking them again. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied as they went back down the street.

Ashley swung their hands a little bit. "How's your headache today?" he asked.

"A lot better, I think I just needed this night out," She replied, "Everything with Astronema…it's an attack a day lately."

Andros moved his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. "She's trying to tire us out," he murmured. Ashley looked at him, stroking his cheek lightly before she kissed his cheek lightly.

"We'll get Karone back," she assured him.

Andros let out a breath, looking at her. "Yeah, I know," he replied. Ashley stopped walking, which forced him to stop.

"Hey," she murmured.

Andros turned to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. His arms moved around her back, hugging her back. "I love you," she murmured, "Always." His arms tightened around her.

"I love you," he answered, kissing her shoulder, "Forever."

They let each other go before they continued walking. "Want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes! That is a GREAT idea," she replied, sounding relieved.

Andros couldn't help but laugh at her. Even in the darkest times, she still found ways to make him smile. He was going over some restaurant ideas when she suddenly stopped walking and turned around. Andros looked back towards her confused. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"No," he replied, gently tugging her hand, "Come on."

Ashley shook off the sound she heard and held onto Andros's hand. "Maybe we should go back to that Sushi place…" Andros started to suggest when he heard the revving of an engine and suddenly red lights were on them. Glancing over his shoulder he had just barely enough time to see a truck driving right down the sidewalk. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted, pushing Ashley out of the way before dodging the truck just barely landing behind her, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

They looked up as the truck turned down an alley. "You okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded before they got up and went after the crazy driver that nearly ran them over.

Entering the alley, they saw that there was nothing there. "What the hell?" he muttered, it was like it disappeared. They went against their better judgement, going down the alley.

"Where is it?" Ashley asked confused.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Ashley held onto Andros's arm but then she saw something. Rushing over, they saw fire just burning in the middle of the concrete. They heard an engine revving and tires screeching, making them look up as the same truck crashed through boxes and pallets heading straight for them. Andros grabbed Ashley's wrist as they ran away from the truck as fast as their legs could carry them. They could feel the truck right on their heels. "THERE!" Andros shouted, pointing to their right.

They dodged the truck, jumping up on a fence just barely escaping their attacker. They looked at each other before Andros turned and jumped off the fence, looking around the corner cautiously. He wished they hadn't left their Morphers at Cassie's house. He would give anything to have his Astro blaster on him at that moment just in case their attacker came around again. He didn't see their attacker, but he did see something else.

Turning back to her, he held his hand out and Ashley jumped down, grabbing his arm. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "You?"

Andros nodded. They walked around the corner to find their attacker gone, but they had left a literal trail of fire behind them. Andros bent down looking at the fire as Ashley stood there in disbelief. "What the hell was that?!" she exclaimed. Andros looked at her before standing back up.

"I think we know the answer to that question," he replied.

"Do you really think she'd go as far as using a truck on us?" she asked.

Andros shrugged. "If she knew we didn't have our morphers, easy targets?" he suggested. Ashley rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"It's just not going to stop is it?" she asked.

"It will," he replied.

They looked at the fire to see that it was starting to go out on its own. Ashley wrapped her arm tightly around his waist. "I just want to go back to the ship," she replied. Andros nodded in agreement. They didn't want to go back to Cassie's place not wanting to ruin hers and TJ's little date night. He pulled his sleeve back for his communicator.

"DECA, two to teleport," he said into the communicator.

They disappeared in red and yellow lights.

It turned out, it was Astronema after all. The monster had captured them, sending them to an area where their communicators couldn't work. During their fight against the monster, Zhane had come to help them. This fight cost the team, their Mega Voyager was completely destroyed. "All we have left now is the Astro Megaship," Ashley said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest and lowered her head. Andros glanced at her and leaned against one of the pieces of rubble.

"And Astronema knows it," he agreed.

The team looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.


	30. The Countdown

Ashley rubbed her shoulder as she left the infirmary when Cassie rushed up to her. "Hey, you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I just had to do another injection," Ashley replied.

"Come on, we need your help on the bridge, you're not going to believe this," Cassie told her.

They both ran up to the bridge to see the guys all over the place. "What's going on?" she asked.

"The entire universe is under attack," Carlos replied.

Ashley ran over to her chair, sitting down to check another distress signal. "This one's from Zhane," she told them.

"Where is he?" TJ asked.

Ashley searched for his coordinates. "Five minutes from here if we go Hyper Rush 3," she replied.

"DECA, take us to Zhane's coordinates, Hyper Rush 3," Andros instructed.

"Hyper Rush 3 initiated," DECA replied.

The ship flew toward Zhane's coordinates and were able to find him and defeat the Velocifighters that had him surrounded. Ashley and Andros left the bridge to retrieve Zhane.

Zhane was on the ship removing his helmet when Ashley rushed over. "What happened? Is Andrea okay?" she asked, embracing her brother.

"Yeah, she's fine, we were able to evacuate the women and children before Astronema's forces attacked," Zhane replied.

Ashley couldn't help but feel relieved, letting out a breath as Andros gripped her shoulder. They made their way back down the hall towards the bridge. "So far the Rebels have held her forces off but we need help," Zhane added. Andros shook his head slowly.

"It's not even just the Rebels. Dark Specter, Astronema, Divatox, Rita, and Zedd are invading all over," he replied.

Zhane entered the bridge to find the entire room in chaos. "Divatox just conquered Gratha," TJ stated.

"Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vica Galaxy. The Vica have no defenses," Cassie stated, turning to her team.

Carlos was in disbelief. "They wouldn't know what hit them," he answered. They heard another distress signal come in and Carlos went to check the message.

Ashley sat down in her seat trying to figure out a plan of what to do. "Over a thousand Velocifighters!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Heading where?" Andros asked.

"Heading…heading for…Earth," Carlos said in disbelief.

Ashley's eyes went wide to see so many Velocifighters heading towards Earth and looked at TJ. Andros put the coordinates into Earth, putting the ship into Maximum Hyper Rush Velocity to get there.

Reaching Earth, Ashley wracked her brain for a plan. "Andros, if we turn the ship towards these coordinates maybe we can cut a few of them off," she suggested. Andros took his seat between her and Cassie going over the plans she had suggested while Cassie was getting the shields up.

"That might work," Andros replied.

"Shields are up," Cassie informed them.

Andros tried Ashley's maneuver, blocking a few Velocifighters to keep them from getting to Earth when a blast hit them from behind. The ship jerked, sending them to their rights. "Ready the Megalasers and fire on my command," Andros ordered Ashley. Ashley's fingers quickly hit the codes.

"Megalasers are on standby," she replied.

A group of Velocifighters flew in their direction. "Fire!" he ordered. Ashley hit the button and the Mgelasers took out a few of them. "We have to get down on Earth's surface," Andros told his team.

"I'll keep them busy up here," Zhane assured them.

Ashley looked at her brother. "Let's go!" Andros told them as they ran off the bridge. Ashley gripped Zhane's arm briefly as she ran by him.

Reaching the planet's surface, all of Angel Grove was in chaos. Buildings were destroyed, people were running in panic trying to escape the Quantrons and Pirahnatrons that were trying to capture them.

Andros felt his Galaxy Glider get shot out from underneath him, sending him to the ground. Using his Spiral Saber he blocked an attack before kicking a Quantron away. He jumped to his feet, ducking out of the way when another saber was aimed at his head.

Ashley leapt off her Galaxy Glider, landing right in the middle of a group of Quantrons and Pirahnatrons. Ducking out of the way when one tried to grab her from behind. She kicked one in the back before she jumped off another's side, wrapping her leg around another Pirahnatron's neck, using her momentum she swung herself back to her feet while throwing the Pirahnatron to the ground. She jumped back to her feet, blocking a saber from hitting her middle. Ashley grabbed a Quantron that grabbed her from behind, throwing them over her shoulder. She was grabbed from behind, she used her momentum to throw the Quantron back against a pillar. "GO!" she shouted to the civilians, "GET OUT OF HERE!" The civilians escaped. Ashley kicked a Quantron in the chest before she pulled herself over the Quantron's head, kicking it into a wall.

Ashley ran out from underneath the bridge when she nearly ran right into Darkonda. Darkonda laughed as he swung his sword at her head. Ashley ducked out of the way. "Star Slinger!" she called out, aiming her weapon at the monster. Darkonda blocked her blasts with his sword when Quanatrons and Pirahnatrons surrounded her. She could hear Andros call for her but with the amount of Quantrons and Pirahnatrons surrounding her, it was impossible to even defend herself let alone answer him. Darkonda brought his sword down on her chest and Ashley cried out in pain before she was kicked in the side, sending her to the ground.

She looked up as Andros used his Battlizer, getting off the ground she ran in his direction when Ecliptor shot him right out of the sky. Andros rolled off a van before landing on the ground. "Andros!" she called to him. She grabbed his shoulder when she reached him.

"We have to get out of here," Andros told her.

Ecliptor and Darkonda stood in front of them. "You two aren't going anywhere," Ecliptor told them. They fired energy beams at them, the blast struck them both in the chests. The ground burned their skin as they slid across the rubble and into more pile of debris.

The impact made them transform back into their civilian forms. Ashley's hand went to her middle and she turned towards Andros. "We have to find the others," she insisted. They got up off the ground, escaping the army that was chasing them.

They were completely surrounded, Andros turned to his left and he saw a drainage tunnel. Grabbing Ashley's arm, he pulled her to it, pressing his back up against the rusty piece of metal once they were deep within the darkness inside the tunnel, pulling her to him. Ashley gripped his shirt, listening to the army run by while her eyes were closed tight. They were completely still, they were even afraid to breathe since they could sense Ecliptor and Darkonda so close.

Andros held his hand out, using what strength he had left he lifted a piece of debris and tossed it, making a loud BANG. "That way!" Ecliptor called out as they ran towards the sound.

Andros released Ashley, gesturing for her to stay. Ashley nodded her head slowly in agreement before he walked towards the front of the tunnel, looking out. Jumping down from the tunnel, he held his hand out to her. Ashley got down behind him, gripping his arm and his shoulder as they were watching each other's backs for an ambush. Once they knew the coast was clear, they ran the opposite direction that Darkonda and Ecliptor had gone.

They were hiding underneath a freeway when TJ stumbled over to them. "Teej, are you okay?" Andros asked.

"I've been better," TJ replied as Ashley helped him sit down.

"Have you heard from Cassie or Carlos?" Ashley asked.

"No," TJ replied.

Ashley held her neck as she sat down with Andros beside her. She had her hand resting on his knee as his fingers entwined with hers. They heard shouts of pain and Carlos ran around the corner, holding Cassie. "Are you guys okay?!" Ashley exclaimed as she rushed over to them.

"They kicked our asses," Carlos replied.

Ashley was checking Cassie who just silently motioned that she was okay. Holding onto her neck with one hand, Ashley's other arm moved around her middle. She heard a loud crash and looked over at Andros to see him staring at a piece of metal he had just kicked. He pushed the loose strands of hair out of his face with a frustrated breath.

As the sun began to set, they heard a loud explosion and they saw what looked like meteorites falling to Earth. "What the hell?" Cassie muttered. TJ's communicator went off.

"Rangers, Dark Specter has been destroyed!" Alpha informed them.

"But if Dark Specter is gone, then who's in charge?" TJ asked.

They heard a loud thunder, forcing them to look up as Ecliptor's face appeared in the sky. "Dark Specter is no more, Astronema, Princess of Evil, is now your Supreme Leader," Ecliptor announced. Ashley watched as Andros lowered his head and she reached out, her hand resting on his back.

Then everything went from bad to worse, Astronema had informed Earth that if they handed them over to her she would spare them. Ashley could overhear the people wondering where they were and why weren't they fighting Astronema's forces. She walked back towards the group and sat down. "What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Everyone's counting on us," she replied.

They heard a crash, making them look up and Zhane stumbled over to them. "Zhane!" Ashley gasped as Cassie ran to him.

"I'm alive, but the Megawinger's done for," Zhane replied.

"Any word from the Rebels?" TJ asked.

Zhane nodded as Cassie helped him sit down. "They surrendered," he replied. Ashley swallowed, looking at Andros. She saw the wheels in his head turning.

"Then we're on our own, anyone who could've helped us have been killed or captured," Cassie murmured.

"Astronema hasn't captured ALL the civilians on Earth, maybe we can organize them…" Carlos suggested.

"We can't risk anymore civilian lives," TJ replied.

TJ shook his head slowly, even though Carlos's idea was probably the only good one they had. "There's got to be another way," he added.

"There is," Andros replied.

Andros looked at them. "If I can get into the Dark Fortress, I can get through to Karone. I can get her to stop all of this," he insisted.

"Andros she's not Karone anymore. She will kill you the minute she sees you!" TJ answered.

Zhane stood up and turned to Andros. The Silver Ranger had a heartbroken expression on his face as he reached out, gripping Andros's shoulder. "We have to face it, Andros…Karone's gone," he insisted reluctantly. Andros stared at his best friend angrily, throwing his hand off his shoulder.

"I will never accept that!" he snapped.

Zhane looked at him sadly, his eyes aimed towards the ground for a second. Ashley suddenly stood up. "We still have time, we can still come up with something," she insisted. She looked towards Carlos. "What do you have in mind for this plan?" she asked. Carlos gestured for the team over to a map.

Andros stared at his team as they were trying to come up with a plan. He knew he could get through to Karone if he just had the chance to do it. He quietly snuck away from the group, not knowing that his match had watched him leave.

Walking around a corner, he opened his battlizer morpher, preparing to morph when he heard, "Going somewhere?" The voice made him look up and turn around. Ashley stood there with her arms crossed.

"I was…" he started to say, but he knew no matter whatever excuse he could come up with, she would see right through it.

"Andros…you can't leave," she insisted as she walked to him.

The pain in her voice was so unbearable. "I have to try," he insisted softly. Ashley swallowed against the lump in her throat as he went to walk away. Andros stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. Their eyes locked together. "Look…" he murmured, walking over to her, "If I don't see you again…"

Ashley shook her head, fear gripping her as she rushed over and pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him. She held onto his arms, staring into his hazel eyes. "I WILL see you again," she insisted. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Right," he agreed.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands buried in his long hair as he rested his forehead against hers and moved his arms around her waist, holding her close. Andros kissed her deeply, lovingly feeling his heart pound in his chest as she kissed him back wholeheartedly. Pulling away, she let out a shaky breath. "Come back to us," she whispered.

"I will," he replied.

Andros kissed her one more time before releasing her. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself. "RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" he called out. Ashley watched him morph and fly off into space.


	31. The Call for Home

The final battle was the longest and hardest one Ashley had ever been through. The only light was that the civilians had joined them. Suddenly, everything stopped, a gold light had filled the sky and suddenly went through all of them. The Yellow Ranger gasped, feeling a pulse of energy rush through her body. Looking at her hands, she saw that she was out of her uniform. A soft smile appeared on her face when she looked around to see Astronema's army gone.

The city was celebrating their victory, greeting them as heroes when Cassie grabbed Ashley's hand, pulling her off to the side. "Any word from Andros?" she asked. Ashley shook her head slowly sadly.

"No," she replied as the tears welled up in her eyes, "Cassie…"

The next words out of her mouth were almost torture. "I don't think he's coming back," she admitted. Cassie rubbed her friend's arms as she tried to comfort her. Carlos wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders as she cried silently.

Suddenly, there was a noise, making them look up as the Dark Fortress was approaching. Their powers were gone, they had no way to fight Astronema. "It's Astronema…she's won…" Cassie said in disbelief. Those words stabbed Ashley through the heart. Did that mean that Andros was truly dead?

The Dark Fortress landed, the door opened and a ramp rolled out. Andros exited the ship in his Karovan Space Uniform, carrying a lifeless Astronema in his arms. Rushing over to her match, Ashley saw the heartbroken expression on Andros's face as he placed his sister's body on the ground.

She moved to his side, her arm moving over his back. "I didn't mean to," Andros told her, "It was an accident, I didn't mean for her attack to go back at her." Ashley pushed his hair from his face as he looked at Astronema. "Karone, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he insisted. Ashley rested her forehead against Andros's shoulder, silently trying to comfort him when she felt him go stiff. "Karone?" he said in disbelief.

Ashley lifted her head up, looking down she saw that Astronema's form had disappeared and Karone was lying on the ground alive. "Andros?" she asked confused as she sat up.

Karone looked around confused, the last thing she remembered was the park. "How did I get here?" she asked her brother, looking at him.

"That's a long story," Andros replied.

Ashley laughed in relief, hugging Karone tightly as the other Rangers surrounded them. "It's finally over," Ashley said relieved.

They were able to help Earth piece back together the pieces, helping families find each other before they had to back to the Rebels.

Arriving on KO-35, Ashley walked off the ship looking around anxiously. "MOMMY! DADDY!" a little voice shouted excitedly. Ashley saw Andrea and ran over.

"My baby, come here!" Ashley answered, picking her daughter up.

Andros was by his match's side, holding her and their daughter tightly as Andrea hugged them back. Andros kissed Andrea's temple. "We're here," he murmured happily. Andrea reached for Andros and sat on his hip while the others walked over.

"Hi!" Andrea said excitedly.

"Hey there, cutie," Cassie said smiling.

Andrea rested her head on Andros's shoulder. "I feel like she's gotten bigger," Andros commented.

"It's because she has," Ashley replied.

Andrea looked at herself confused. "You're always growing," Ashley added, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"What happens now?" Karone asked as she leaned into Zhane.

Zhane wrapped his arms around her. "You could stay here on KO-35 for a while?" Tykwa suggested to the others, "You've earned a vacation."

"Thanks, but, I think we're a bit homesick," Carlos replied.

TJ and Cassie nodded, leaning into each other. "A feeling we know only too well," Kinwon agreed.

"Well, we can help you get the Megaship ready?" Zhane suggested.

Ashley looked at her friends, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah," she agreed. Andros looked at her.

"You're thinking," he commented.

Ashley sighed as she leaned into Andros's chest, holding Andrea's hand. "I think KO-35 hasn't been our home in a very long time," she murmured. Andros frowned, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right.

Over the last two years, the goal was to defeat Dark Specter, find his family, and return home. Well, Dark Specter was gone, his family was right there in his arms, but yet he still didn't feel like he was home even on KO-35. He looked towards Zhane and Karone who nodded their heads in agreement to him. He turned towards Ajax. "Father?" he asked.

"You have to do what's right by your family, son," Ajax replied.

Andros looked at Ashley and Andrea. "This is my family," he told Ajax, gesturing to the team, "We're all family."

"As you should be," Hecuba agreed.

Hecuba walked over to Andros and Karone, hugging them tightly. They hugged their mother back, knowing that this was the hardest thing they would go through. "I love you both so much," Hecuba told them.

"We love you," Karone answered.

Mekhi walked over to Zhane and Ashley, embracing them. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured. Ashley let out a shaky breath.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered.

Mekhi kissed her cheek. "And I love you," he murmured, "Both of you."

The colony helped them load up the ship before they were sent back to Earth.

Their first night, while the others went back to their families on Earth, Andros, Ashley, Karone, Zhane, and Andrea were staying on the Megaship until they could find a place to live.

Ashley was standing in Andrea's quarters, watching her precious daughter sleep peacefully. Andros moved behind her, his arms moving around her waist. Ashley leaned back against his chest and let out a deep breath. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I can't believe we're finally here," she replied, "We're together, Zhane is okay, Karone is back…it's all so…"

"Surreal," he finished for her.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "DECA, close the doors and keep monitors on," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

They walked back to their quarters hand in hand. "It's so quiet," she murmured.

"It's weird," he replied.

Ashley entwined her fingers with his, smiling as they walked into their quarters. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Andros kissed her back, holding her close.

Later, they were lying in their bed relaxing in each other's arms. Ashley smiled as she traced her fingers along the design of his wrist cuff. "Now that the war is over…what do you think of expanding our family?" he asked, kissing her shoulder, "Like we always talked about."

Ashley smiled as she snuggled further into his chest. "It's already happening," she replied. Andros looked down at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm six weeks pregnant," she replied. Andros sat up, then it made sense to him. Her headaches, her exhaustion, and then he remembered that night on Earth before he went to confront Astronema, "Come back to us." Andros looked down at her.

"You knew that day," he murmured.

"I found out that day," she replied.

"You still fought…."

"I was in denial."

"Is the baby okay?"

Ashley nodded. "The baby's fine, my powers protected it," she replied. His hand went to her stomach and she rested her hands on his.

"We're having a baby…" he murmured.

Ashley nodded again with tears in her eyes. "We're having a baby," she confirmed softly. Andros pulled her in closer and Ashley wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I want to be so pissed because you fought this war pregnant," he answered.

"We're fine," she assured him.

He rested his forehead against hers and let out a deep breath. "We're having another baby…" he murmured. Ashley smiled brightly.

"Yes we are," she replied.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Ashley kissed him back as her arms moved around his neck.


	32. The Normal Life

Andros was working at NASADA, showing the scientists and engineers a few of the experiments that had been done KO-35 successfully, while at the same time the scientists were sharing him their information to bring back to KO-35.

He was going through some databases to check to make sure all information wasn't lost during transport when he heard the door to his lab open. "Daddy!" Andrea said excitedly. Andros turned around in his chair and smiled.

"There's my big girl," he answered, holding his arms out to her.

Andrea ran over, climbing up into his lap. "Where's momma?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Trying to waddle after our three-year-old," Ashley replied, her hand resting on her baby bump.

Andros smiled as he got up, letting Andrea sit on his hip. "You look beautiful," he told her, kissing her. Ashley kissed him back.

"Thanks," she answered with a sigh, "The baby keeps kicking my side and it's going from annoying to painful."

Andros rested his hand on her belly. "You're going to be a good big sister, help mommy out when the baby's here?" Andros asked Andrea.

"Yeah," Andrea replied.

The young parents smiled at their daughter as Ashley sat down in Andros's chair. "Is everything ready to go back home?" she asked.

"Ready as it'll ever be," he replied.

He set Andrea down and the little girl ran over to Andros's desk to draw. "My mother already has a room set up for Andrea and the new baby in the new house," he commented.

"As much as I love Earth…still not really happy about how…judgmental strangers are here," she replied.

Andros pulled up another chair, sitting across from her. "Something happen?" he asked.

"The usual, Mrs. Aylwood just asking what you did and how we can support raising two children when we look barely out of Terran high school," she replied.

"Well we saved the Universe, you'd think that count for something," he commented.

Ashley laughed a little, resting her head on her hand while her other hand rested on her belly. "I just miss KO-35. I miss my dad," she answered.

"I know," He reached over, holding her hand.

He kissed her knuckles. "We'll be home soon," he assured her. Ashley smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

It was three days later that they were back on KO-35, it was a week after their arrival home that Ashley had gone into labor.

The others were at Zhane's place. "So you're saying we don't even get to see them a full day after the baby's born?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, it's important that the parents bond with the baby as much as possible. If there are any older siblings they're allowed in the room too so that way the siblings can bond together," Zhane explained.

"KO-35 is really big about family," TJ commented.

"Yeah and I think that's why Ashley had a harder time on Earth when Andrea was born," Carlos answered as he sat down, "She was forced to follow Terran protocols."

Cassie shook her head. "I could only imagine how scared she was, she was alone, her mom's trying to convince her that Andros is dead…" Cassie trailed off and TJ wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"That woman is not our mother," Zhane answered, "She was just a person who gave birth to us, but she was never a mother."

The room was silent, but they had agreed with what Zhane had said.

In the birthing room at the Karovan Medical Center, Ashley had her hands pressed up against the wall as she groaned and moaned in pain. She felt Andros move his hand down her back in the attempt to comfort her. "Oh stars make it stop," she muttered as she gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm right here," he assured her.

She leaned back against him and closed her eyes as he held her, lending her his strength. "Just breathe, I'm right here," he murmured against her temple. Through the pain, Ashley couldn't help but smile.

She had moved over to her bed to lay down. She grabbed his arm, pulling her in behind him. His arm moved over her waist, kissing the back of her shoulder. She opened her hand, showing him her scar and he reached over with his hand, pressing their scars together.

The hours ticked by, Ashley's labor progressed and before she knew it, it was time to push. Andros was ready, Ashley was sitting up and was pushing as the healers were holding her legs as she started pushing.

It was another half hour of pushing before Andros was holding his newborn daughter in his arms. "Xenia," he murmured.

Ashley heard him murmur the name and tears welled up in her eyes when her soul placed the baby into her arms. They covered the baby with a blanket as she screamed and cried into her mother's neck. "Hello, Xenia," she cooed softly, "Welcome to the Universe." She looked at Andros and she could see the tears in his eyes.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Ashley's as they both looked at the baby in her arms. "She's here," he murmured.

"She's here," she agreed smiling through her tears, "She's so beautiful."

The baby held Ashley's pinky in her tiny hand as Andros rested his hand on her back. "We're here, sweetheart," Andros murmured, "Momma and daddy are here." The baby settled at the sound of his voice and her tiny eyes opened up.

"Yeah…that's your daddy," Ashley cooed to the baby softly.

Andros stroked Xenia's cheek softly, smiling at her as the baby reached up trying to grab his index finger, her tiny hand barely wrapping around it. "Daddy, it's your turn," Ashley said softly. Andros laid back and opened his shirt, taking his daughter who started letting out tiny wails before she settled against his chest.

The door opened and a caretaker entered the room with Andrea. "Hey, Sweetness," Ashley said smiling. Andrea rushed over and Ashley lifted her up. "Come meet your new baby sister," she told her daughter.

Andrea looked at the baby asleep in Andros's arms. "Andrea, this is Xenia," Ashley said smiling.

"Xenia," Andrea said smiling.

She reached out, her tiny hand touching her sister's. Andros and Ashley smiled at each other, enjoying their first day as a family together.


	33. The final Mission Together

Three months later, Andros entered headquarters, pulling his hair back in a ponytail. "What's going on, Zhane?" he asked. Zhane looked up at his friend as he entered the room.

"Take a look," he replied.

Andros stood behind the analyst. "A black market trade," he commented.

"Yeah, but it's what's being sold on the black market," Zhane replied.

Andros looked at the screen and his eyes went wide when he saw a smuggler taking a box, opening it he pulled out several keycards. "Shit…" he muttered.

"See why we called?" Zhane asked.

Andros looked at Zhane, letting out a breath. "Dammit," he muttered.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Micah, track his every move, I need to know where those keycards are going," Andros replied.

"Where are you going?" Zhane asked.

"I'm going after them," Andros replied.

"You don't have your morpher," Zhane pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," he replied.

Andros left the analysis room. "Dammit, Andros, hang on!" he called out. Zhane followed him out of the room.

Andros was making his way through the halls towards the lockers. "Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"As long as the Psycho Rangers stay in those cards we have a chance," Andros replied, "I need to retrieve them before they are passed over to a buyer."

Reaching the locker rooms, Andros found his and pulled out his cloak. "What should I tell Ashley?" Zhane asked.

"I'm on a mission, tell her if I'm not back by tonight, to come to Terra Venture because I'm too late," Andros replied as he pulled the cloak on.

Zhane shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea," he insisted.

"I have to," Andros replied.

Zhane held out his hand and they grasped forearms. "I'll be back," he assured Zhane before leaving.

Reaching the desert planet, Andros saw the smuggler's ship. Great, maybe he was early for the transaction to take place. As he walked closer, his heart sank. The box that the cards were being carried in was laying on the ground. Walking over, he picked up the box. "I'm too late," he muttered under his breath. He hurried back to his ship, needing to get to Terra Venture.

Ashley entered the lab, she had left Xenia and Andrea with Mekhi, who was more than happy to watch his granddaughters. "Where's my soul?" she asked Zhane, making him look up.

"You should be at home, you're not due back for duty for another two weeks," he replied.

Ashley raised her brow. "My soul left a weird, cryptic message on our video communicator and you expect me not to come investigate?" she asked. Zhane cleared his throat.

"We found the Psycho Rangers keycards," he replied.

Ashley's heart dropped at his words. "You're kidding," she said in disbelief. Zhane showed her the video surveillance. Ashley watched and let out a deep breath.

"That's what he meant if he weren't home by tonight," she said with a sigh.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you thinking?" Zhane asked.

"That my soul needs me," she replied.

She walked over to the communication center. "Gia, I need a direct line to Earth," she instructed one of the girls in the lab.

"Anyone in particular?" Gia asked.

"Communication number #T126," Ashley replied.

A few seconds later, TJ's face appeared on a video screen with Cassie beside him. "Hey, Ash, how's KO-35? The girls okay?" Cassie asked.

"The girls are well, listen, we don't have a lot of time. Andros is needing our help over at Terra Venture," Ashley replied.

"What's going on?" TJ asked.

"Trakeena's people had found the keycards," she replied.

Immediately their demeanor changed. TJ looked at his watch. "We'll get a hold of Carlos and we'll meet you at KO-35 within the hour," he assured her.

"I'll be waiting," Ashley replied.

They cut the communication and Ashley let out a breath. "Ashley, are you able to fight?" Zhane asked.

"I gave birth, I'm not dying of a disease and I'm quite healed now," Ashley replied.

She left Headquarters to see the girls.

Mekhi was feeding Xenia when Ashley entered. "Dad?" she called out.

"In here, Starshine," Mekhi replied.

Ashley walked in to see Andrea on the floor coloring while Mekhi looked up smiling at her, but then he saw her expression. "You're leaving," he stated.

"I have to, Andros is in trouble," Ashley replied.

Ashley walked over to Andrea and knelt in front of her daughter. "Hey, Sweetness, you're going to play with grandpa a couple of days okay?" she asked.

"Save world?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I have to save the world," Ashley replied.

Andrea stood up and hugged Ashley. Ashley hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "Momma loves you, daddy loves you," Ashley told her.

"Love you," Andrea replied.

Ashley stood up, kissing the top of Xenia's head. "Be careful," Mekhi told his daughter.

"I will," Ashley replied before running out the door.

When she met up with her friends, they went straight for the Megaship. Retrieving their morphers she let out a breath as she strapped her morpher around on her wrist. "Time to go," she told her friends before they teleported off the ship.

They were able to make it to the fight. "Ready?" TJ asked. She nodded.

"LET'S ROCKET!" they called out, morphing.

Ashley jumped off the balcony. The teams separated into groups. Ashley and Maya were fighting Psycho Yellow. Ashley did a back flip when Psycho Yellow tried to back her up into a rusty rod sticking out of a wall. She jumped off a rock wall, kicking Psycho Yellow in the chest. Psycho Yellow swung back in the attempt to kick her side. Ashley blocked the attack, grabbing her arms she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Psycho Yellow's neck using the momentum she sent them both to the floor.

Rolling back to her feet, she looked over to see Andros and Leo getting closer to them with their fight with Psycho Red. Andros looked in her direction and they nodded at each other. Ashley kicked Psycho Yellow in the stomach, sending her backwards again before Ashley ran towards Andros. Andros tossed Ashley his Astro Blaster to her as Ashley pulled her Astro Blaster out of her belt. He crouched down with his hands as she reached him and using the force of her running to his advantage, once her foot was in his hands he thrust her up into the air.

Ashley did a back flip through the air, aiming the blasters at Psycho Red, the energy hit the Psycho Ranger square in the chest and the blast sent him to the ground. She did a back flip once she landed on the ground, tossing the blasters to Andros. She leaned forward and Andros rolled across her back, aiming the blasters at Psycho Yellow, hitting her right in the energy shield of her helmet.

After the fight, they were back on the Astro Megaship. "Home sweet home," Ashley commented, moving her arm around his waist. Andros moved his arm around her back, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"How are the girls?" Cassie asked.

"They're great, do you want to see?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Is that a real question?" Cassie asked as Ashley laughed.

Ashley reached into her jacket, removing the data pad that was in it. Opening it up, a picture of Andrea and Xenia popped up. "Look at them!" Cassie gasped, "Xenia's already so much bigger."

"Right?!" Ashley asked, "Now if we can get her to sleep through the night it'd be a miracle."

She swiped to the right to show Cassie more pictures. "You guys have kids?" Maya asked. Ashley looked up and smiled.

"Two girls," Andros replied proudly.

"How are they?" TJ asked.

"Great, Ashley's passing the pictures around," Andros replied as Ashley handed the data pad to Carlos.

"Wow look at them," Carlos commented.

"Beautiful like their mother," Andros replied smiling.

Ashley smiled at him, pushing her hair behind her ear as the pictures of their daughters were passed around. "How did you figure out where I was during the fight?" he asked, his arm moving around her waist. Ashley rested her head on his shoulder as her arms moved around his waist.

"I always know how to find you," she replied, "My heart tells me where you are."

Andros moved his arms from her waist to her back, holding her tight.

They had agreed that they could wait a day to go back to Earth and KO-35. "This will be a nice little get away, no kids to wake us up before dawn," he commented. Ashley laughed a little.

"Rangers and parents, how do you do it?" Leo asked.

Andros shrugged. "It becomes second nature," he replied. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"We sleep when the kids sleep," she replied, "We have to or we'll lose our minds."

"if you want we can find you spots to sleep on Terra Venture?" Kendrix suggested.

"No, it's okay, we'll stay here," Andros replied.

"Are you sure? The bunks here are kind of uncomfortable," Kai commented.

Ashley leaned further into Andros. "We never had an issue with those bunks," she replied. Carlos cleared his throat with a smirk and chuckled lightly.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Damon commented.

"Don't worry about it, man," TJ answered.

When they decided it was time to call it a night, Ashley held Andros's hand. "At least we can have actual time together than five minute quickies," she answered.

"Okay it's not five minutes," he insisted.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "It's at least ten," he answered. Ashley pressed her back up against the door.

"We've been doing so many quickies do you think you can last longer than ten?" she asked.

Andros rested his hands on the door, pressing his body up against hers. Ashley moaned a little as his hips pressed against hers. "I don't think it's me we have to worry about lasting longer than ten," he quipped. Ashley smiled before he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved off the door and opened it again, leading him into the room.

She pulled him into the room and the door closed behind them and Andros lifted his match up and onto the bed.

The next morning, they were supposed to be meeting everyone for breakfast. When it was around ten in the morning while everyone else was eating it was no surprise to the Space Rangers that their leader and his match weren't there. They finally emerged, their hair wet from showers. "Hi," Andros greeted everyone.

"Hey, man, how'd you guys sleep?" Carlos asked conversationally.

"You know the saying 'like a baby', I can honestly say I slept better than a baby," Ashley replied.

"At least our baby," Andros commented as he sat down.

"And our near three-year-old," Ashley put in.

"When was the last time she slept through the night?" he asked.

"Since you saved the universe," she replied.

Andros nodded. "So you slept well then," Leo commented.

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Don't mind them, at least Zhane's not here this time plugging his ears begging us not to keep going with the conversation," Cassie answered.

"Well he's sleeping with Karone now so I think it evens out now," Ashley pointed out.

Andros looked at her. "Really?" he asked.

"What? We can talk about our sex life in front of Zhane but not the other way around?" she asked.

"Karone's my sister," he replied.

"And Zhane's my brother," she pointed out.

"Should they actually be together because Karone's my sister and Zhane's your brother?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't they be?" he asked.

"Well we're together," he replied.

"Well Karone and Zhane aren't blood related so I don't think it's stepping on any incest laws," she commented.

Andros sighed. "What?" she asked.

"Zhane came to me yesterday," he replied, "To dad and me I should add."

"Oh?" she asked.

"He was asking permission to do the binding ceremony with her," he replied.

Ashley gasped. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Did he ask Karone?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

The Galaxy Rangers looked at the Space Rangers. "Their binding ceremony is a long hard story to explain," Carlos stated.

"It's not that hard to explain, they perform a ceremony to seal their souls," Cassie told them, "It's really romantic."

"How old were you guys when you went through it?" Maya asked them.

Ashley looked at Andros then they looked at their new friends. "I was fifteen," Ashley replied.

"I was sixteen, common practice on KO-35," he replied conversationally.

The Galaxy Rangers looked at them in disbelief. "You guys were so young," Kendrix commented. Ashley leaned into Andros.

"On KO-35 when you know, you know. We don't really don't do the Terran practice of "dating"," Andros answered, "In fact, it's actually not really proper to jump from partner to partner."

"The more partners you have, the weaker your bond with your soul match is," Ashley put in.

"Celyn," TJ coughed.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Long story," the entire team answered in unison.

The rest of breakfast was quiet except for regular chit chat.

Later, the teams separated to do their own things. Ashley and Andros were walking with their friends while Cassie and Kendrix went off to shop. Ashley looked to her right and gasped. "Oh! Look at those outfits," she told him, pulling him to a window.

"Are they like this all the time?" Kai asked.

"Mostly," Carlos replied, "When it comes to their kids."

Andros just smirked. "You will never get Andrea in that little skirt," he pointed out.

"I know, she's too much like her dad," she replied, "But the onesie for Xenia would be cute."

Andros draped his arm over her shoulders. "Maybe later," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed, her arm moving around his back.

Ashley pulled away from his arm only sliding her hand down his arm and grasping his hand in hers. Andros entwined their fingers together as they continued walking.

They stopped to have lunch when Kendrix contacted them, informing them that Psycho Pink was still alive. "There's no time to waste we have to…" Andros started to say when they heard buzzing. Ashley stood up and looked back at her team.

"Stingwingers," she told them when she got a good enough view of what was coming.

The Stingwingers landed in front of them and they started fighting their attackers. After they had to go to the planet to reach Kendrix and Cassie. Reaching the planet, Kendrix came over the communicator. "I've almost reached the morpher!" she called out.

"This is the only way to save Cassie!" they heard Kendrix call out.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Ashley heard Cassie scream.

They ran towards where they were just as the energy beam disappeared, Cassie was laying on the ground but Kendrix was nowhere to be seen. Ashley pushed pass the others and hurried over to Cassie's side. They saw Kendrix's ghost floating in front of them. "I'm okay, I'll always be here," she assured them before she disappeared and her Quasar Saber went into the sky.

Cassie's morpher was reformed and Ashley handed it to her. The Pink Space Ranger held the morpher in her hands as tears slid down her cheeks. Ashley pulled Cassie into a hug when TJ walked up. Ashley released Cassie and backed up with tears in her own eyes as Cassie embraced TJ. TJ hugged his girlfriend tightly, rubbing her back. "I didn't want her to," Cassie said crying.

"I know," he answered.

Cassie rested her head on his chest as the tears fell down her face.

Later, they had to say 'goodbye' to their friends and return home.

Ashley and Andros arrived home, it was still daylight so Andrea should be up yet. Entering the house, they found Mekhi reading Andrea a story. "Mommy! Daddy!" Andrea said excitedly as she slid off the sofa and ran towards them.

"Hey, Sweetness!" Ashley said smiling, lifting her up.

Andrea hugged Ashley tightly before reaching for Andros. Andros hugged her back and Ashley noticed he was hugging their daughter a little closer than usual. "What happened?" Mekhi asked.

"We lost a team mate, well…the Galaxy Rangers did," Ashley replied.

Mekhi nodded, understanding their silence and just wanting to be home. "Xenia is in her crib," he told Ashley gently. Ashley nodded before going into the nursery he had made up for the girls.

Ashley picked Xenia up. "Hello," she cooed softly to the baby, kissing her forehead gently. Andros walked in the room, looking at his match.

"It puts things in perspective doesn't it?" he asked.

"A bit," she replied, rubbing Xenia's back.

"Ready to take them home?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as she grabbed the diaper bag off the chair.

Andros kissed Andrea's forehead. "Do you have your things, Sunshine?" he asked against Andrea's hair. Andrea nodded and her eyes were closing.

They said 'bye' to Mekhi before taking their daughters home.

Later that night, they were laying in their bed. Andros had his arms around Ashley, tracing his fingers up and down her arm. "Cassie should be okay," she murmured. Andros nodded.

"It'll take time," he answered.

Ashley snuggled in closer to him and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you so much," she murmured.

"I love you," he answered.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	34. The Need

Andros shook his head slowly, looking at Karone. "No," he answered firmly, "Father will object too."

"Father understands my side," Karone insisted.

"Well I still say 'no'," he answered.

Karone shook her head slowly. "I have to do this," she insisted.

"The last two times I left you alone, I never saw you again," Andros answered.

"Things are different this time," she told him.

Andros shook his head as he started pacing again. "No, as your brother I forbid it," he answered.

"You can't just use the term 'brother' and think it can do anything to change my mind. I was able to take care of myself long before you found me," she said firmly.

Andros stared at her and let out a breath. Karone rubbed the back of her neck, looking at her brother. "I just got you back," he insisted.

"I know, but…I have to do something…repay those I have hurt and try to put some good into this Universe after I've done too much evil to it," she answered.

"You can't blame yourself," he insisted.

"You can't be here all the time to protect me," she answered.

Andros looked at his sister. "I can't lose you again," he insisted.

"You won't," she replied.

They were silent again but then Karone got up and hugged him. Andros hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers.

Andros entered his and Ashley's home to Andrea watching a holographic movie while Ashley was feeding Xenia. "Daddy's home," Ashley said smiling.

"Daddy!" Andrea said excitedly as she got up and ran to him.

"Hey," Andros said smiling, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Andros let out a sigh as he sat beside his match on their sofa. "She's going after the Quasar Saber," he replied. Ashley leaned against him. "I don't like it," he added.

"I know, but you should keep in mind that Karone hasn't been able to make a lot of her own choices in her life, this is something she has to do," Ashley replied.

Ashley pushed a strand of hair from Andros's face, smiling at him. Andros smiled back at her, resting his forehead against hers.

The next day, Karone's ship was ready to take her to Onyx. "Be careful," Andros told his sister, hugging her. Karone hugged him back, rubbing his back.

"I will," she replied.

Andros kissed her temple, rubbing her back. Stepping back, Zhane walked over and lifted Karone up into his arms. Karone hugged him back, her hand resting on the back of his head as she let out a shaky breath. "I love you," she told Zhane. Zhane hugged her tighter.

"Love you more," he replied as he set her down on the ground.

Karone pulled back just for a second, they shared a long, tender kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, he rested his chin over her shoulder as they held each other. Karone reluctantly pulled away, she turned and walked on the ship as Zhane watched her go.

A few weeks later, Ashley was putting Xenia down for her nap when she saw her brother sitting in the kitchen with his chin resting on his arms. "Zhane, you know I enjoy your visits, but the last few days you have only been coming over and pouting," Ashley commented.

"I can't get Karone off my mind," he replied.

Ashley sat down across from him. "I know," she said softly, resting her hand on his arm. Zhane looked at her.

"I hate relationships," he muttered, making her laugh.

"So do I, too complicated sometimes," she replied.

Ashley looked to her right and sighed. "For example," she commented, standing up from her chair, "As much as I love my soul, it literally takes two seconds to hang his jacket up." She grabbed the jacket off the chair. "All you have to do is put the jacket on the hook by the door, but instead, every day he puts his jacket on the back of this chair." She walked over to the front door and hung his jacket up.

"I think a relationship can be more complicated than a misplaced jacket," Zhane answered.

"It can be, but you need to listen to me when I say this," Ashley told him.

She walked over to Zhane, resting her hands on the table. "Little things, you need to enjoy the little things," she replied.

"How can I enjoy the little things if she's not here?" he asked.

Ashley gave her brother a smile. "Maybe you should go to her?" she suggested. Zhane looked at her.

"You think?" he asked.

"Andros searched the entire Galaxy trying to find Andrea and me, probably one of the greatest things he's ever done, I think Karone would be happy to know that you went to the other side of the galaxy for her?" she suggested.

Zhane stood up. "You're right," he answered. He looked at Ashley. "Thanks," he told her, hugging her.

"Go," she answered, hugging him back.

Zhane left the house and Ashley shook her head with a small smirk.

On Terra Venture, Karone was sitting at the picnic table watching the rest of her new friends tease each other and have fun. She was playing with the cuffs around her wrists that Zhane gave her. Maya walked over to Karone and sat in front of her. "You okay?" she asked. Karone lifted her head.

"Yeah…I guess I'm just a little…homesick," Karone admitted.

Maya gave her friend a sympathetic smile, resting her hand on Karone's. "I miss my nieces, Xenia's starting to smile and move around. She smiles like her father, it's so cute," she added.

"I bet it is," Maya answered.

"Andrea's picking up her telekinetic abilities. Just last week she wanted a toy that Andros had forgotten he had put up on a shelf because Xenia started crying so she got the toy down herself," Karone explained.

Karone sighed sadly. "Then there's Zhane…he asked me you know," she told Maya.

"He asked you what?" Maya asked.

"To bind with him," Karone replied.

Maya's eyes were wide. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I told him I wasn't ready to do that yet, but I did and still do want to spend the rest of my life with him," Karone replied.

Karone showed Maya the bracelets on her wrists. "That's what these are, we're not bound but these bracelets show I am promised to someone," she added.

"They're beautiful," Maya commented.

"Zhane's very thoughtful that way," Karone replied, "He's…he's really everything."

Maya just smiled at her when she saw someone walking up behind Karone. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he suddenly swung his arm around Karone so the flowers were in front of her. "Don't light these on fire this time?" he asked. Karone took the flowers and looked up.

"You're here," she said with a huge smile on her face.

She got up from the table and hugged him tightly around the neck. Zhange hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground he spun her around in circles. Karone laughed into his neck, but held onto him. He set her back down, pushing the hair from her face. "Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi," she answered before she kissed him.

Zhane kissed her back, his arms around her back. Pulling away, she smiled up at him. Zhane rested his forehead against hers as she ran her hands rested on his shoulders. "Karone?" Leo asked. Karone looked at her friends and she couldn't help but smile when Zhane's arms immediately moved around her waist.

"Hey guys, this is Zhane," she told her team smiling.

The team waved at Zhane. "Do you guys mind if I steal my girl?" he asked.

"Go for it," Maya replied.

Zhane tugged on Karone's hand, pulling her away. "Bye, guys!" she called out with a smile before the two of them ran off.

"So that's Zhane," Kai commented.

"Yep," Maya replied smiling.

Karone leaned into Zhane with a smile.


	35. The Struggle

Time went by, the girls grew bigger. Andros and Ashley easily fell into a routine with raising their daughters. Ashley loved being a mother, she loved being there when the girls woke up in the morning. She could do without the tantrums and the screams, but those were miniscule moments to the fun she had with the girls.

Xenia was two, Ashley was watching her two daughters run around the park. "Xenia! Over here!" Andrea called out. Ashley watched as Xenia toddled after her sister when Karone sat beside her. In her arms was a three-month-old baby that was sleeping contently in her arms.

"Well hello, Orion," Ashley cooed softly to the sleeping baby.

Karone smiled as she looked at her sleeping son. "How is he doing sleep wise?" Ashley asked.

"Sleeps all day, screams all night," Karone replied tiredly.

Ashley smiled as she held her nephew's tiny hand. "I hear that you and Andros are trying for number three," she commented. Ashley let out a sigh as she took the baby into her arms.

"Trying is the operative word," Ashley replied.

Orion opened his eyes briefly before they closed again and his tiny hand wrapped around her pinky finger. "I don't get it, both times when I had the girls we were pregnant when I missed an injection whether intentional or not," she added.

"Well you guys are still young, it's not the end of the Universe," Karone replied, "Don't let it be a chore either."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, it already has," she commented. Karone rubbed her back. "I don't know, Karone, I just wanted Andros to be able to experience having a son too you know?" she asked, "I know he loves the girls so much, but…"

"Do you really think Andros feels like he's missing out not having a son?" she asked.

Ashley was silent, looking at Orion with a smile. "DADDY!" Andrea shouted suddenly, making Ashley look up. She looked over her shoulder as Andros and Zhane walked up. Andrea raced over to Andros as fast as she could and Andros lifted her up.

"Hey there, Starlight," Andros said smiling, kissing her cheek.

Xenia toddled over with her arms wide open. "Dada! Dada!" she called out. Andros bent down, picking Xenia up.

"You guys are done early," Karone commented as she got up off the grass.

"Yeah, meeting was shorter than we thought," Zhane replied before he kissed his match.

Ashley handed Orion back to Karone, but then Zhane immediately took the baby from her. "There's my boy," he commented, holding Orion close.

Ashley looked over as Andros set the girls down and crouched to their levels as the girls were literally trying to climb all over him. She looked at the cuff on her wrist, tracing the designs on it. She let out a deep breath before she walked over to her soul.

Andros set the girls back down on the ground as Ashley walked over. "Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," she answered before he pulled her close and kissed her.

Night fell, the girls were tired from their busy day. They had a regular bedtime routine, the girls had ten minutes of quiet time with both mommy and daddy before it was "sleepy time". Andros was pacing the floor with Xenia in his arms. The toddler was already half-asleep as she was listening to Ashley read their bedtime story. "They lived happily ever after, the end," Ashley finished before closing the book. Andrea was rubbing her eyes. "Sweet dreams, sweetness," she said softly, kissing her forehead. Ashley got off her daughter's bed and covered her up.

Andros set Xenia into her toddler bed, stroking her hair lightly. "Daddy loves you, Starshine," he murmured, kissing her temple. Xenia yawned and held onto her teddy bear.

They traded daughters to say 'goodnight' too before they left the room.

Ashley leaned against the wall and Andros rubbed the back of his neck. They were exhausted. They were looking at each other; both were wondering when the other was going to make the next move. "Shall we?" he finally asked after another minute of silence.

"Yeah," she replied before went over to their room.

Another six months passed, Andros was sitting on Andrea's bed reading the girls' bedtime story. The girls were snuggled up to their daddy, enjoying their favorite time of the night when one of them read to them before bed. Closing the book once it was finished, Andros kissed both of the girls as he tucked them in. Ashley walked in the room and Andros saw that her eyes were red. She had been crying again. "Mommy loves you," Ashley told the girls, kissing them.

Andros went downstairs to their kitchen and started making some tea when Ashley walked in. "So we'll have to try again next week," she stated simply as if setting an appointment. Andros gripped the counter top, his back facing her.

"I can't do this again," he told her.

He turned around to face her. "Do what?" she asked, confused by what he was saying.

"This, putting this stress on ourselves," he replied, "I don't want to try again in another week, not if it means I'm going to have to watch you come apart when your cycle starts again."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "What are we doing?" he asked, "Do you just miss…I don't know just sitting on the couch and watching a movie or even TV? I do. I miss just holding you at night, talking about our days. I miss the days we'd sit outside in our yard staring at the stars and it's just…it's quiet. Hell, I can't even remember the last time I actually kissed you."

"You kiss me every time," she answered, leaning against the wall.

"No…not that kind. I mean KISSING you, the kind we used to have where I feel like my head is about to explode because even though I am running out of air to breath I want to keep kissing you," he told her.

Ashley was silent. "Why are we doing this, Ashley?" he asked. Ashely swallowed, looking at the floor.

"I wanted our family to feel complete," she replied.

He stared at her quizzically. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Ashley let out a breath.

"I saw the way you looked at Orion when he was born. You had this look…like you were missing something," she replied, "I thought that maybe…maybe you were wanting a boy, because we've only had the girls and I thought…"

"You thought that by trying to have a boy I was going to feel fulfilled as a match and a father?" he asked.

Andros walked over to her, reaching her, his hands moved down her arms and forced her to uncross them. His hands moved down to her hands, grasping them in his as he looked at her. "Ashley, I love my life," he insisted.

Her heart was racing at this point as she looked up at him. "I love my daughters, they're everything to me. I don't need a son to feel complete," he added. A soft smiled formed on his face as he released her hand and reached up to stroke her cheek. "If this is our family, and we don't have any more children, I am okay with that. I'm happy with that, this is my family. My match and my daughters. You and those girls are all I have ever wanted," he insisted.

Ashley sighed in relief, as his arms moved around her waist hers moved up and around his neck to hug him. "I love you," she answered. Andros hugged her tighter around her waist as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I love you," he answered, kissing her temple, "I love our family more than anything."

"I love our family too," she said softly.

Andros kissed her temple, holding her in his arms. They stood in the kitchen, holding each other.


	36. The Caves

Ashley was beat, she was trying to get the girls to settle down for the night. It had been a really long day at home, Andrea and Xenia were both in these moods where neither one of them wanted to listen. She was tired and irritated, she sat on the couch after getting the girls to bed.

It didn't help that Andros was working late at the lab so she felt like she was wrestling an army. She heard the door open and she couldn't help but sigh in relief when she heard her match enter the house. "Long day?" he asked, walking over to kiss her cheek.

"The longest," she replied.

"Well, my mom is on her way over," he told her as he walked towards the stairs.

Ashley looked over at him confused. "Why?" she asked.

"She's going to watch the girls," he replied, "We're going out."

She was surprised, standing up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have reservations made," he replied.

Ashley stood up with a smile and she followed him upstairs to get ready.

Ashley started going through her closet as Andros changed into a pair of pants and a gray tunic. Ashley grabbed a vest out of his closet, tossing it to him. "That'll look nice," she told him. He couldn't help but smirk as he pulled the vest on.

Ashley was actually grateful to not be wearing her lounge clothes, tossing them into the hamper. She had just bought a skirt from Earth that she wanted to try, pulling it on and then her favorite baby blue tunic.

Andros walked up behind his soul, his arms moving around her waist as she leaned back against his chest. Andros kissed her neck, as she closed her eyes. "I love you," he murmured. She smiled as she moved her hand over his arm.

"I love you," she replied.

When Hecuba arrived, Andros took his match by the hand and they left after saying 'goodnight'.

They were walking through the city, watching as couples were enjoying the nights. Andros moved his arm around her waist and Ashley sighed contently, leaning into him. "You were right," she commented.

"About?" he asked.

"These girls are definitely enough," she replied.

Her statement made him chuckle softly. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Our daughters have enough energy for six boys," she replied.

Now he was laughing, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he told her chuckling.

"As you keep saying," she answered, hugging him around the waist, "And I love you too."

Andros stepped back before he took her hand and spun her around in a circle. Ashley laughed before he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Releasing each other, they continued along the street and Ashley held onto his hand. Andros smiled as he watched her; she truly was the most beautiful person in the universe.

Ashley smiled as her match watched her out of the corner of his eye. "What?" she asked.

"Just admiring you," he replied.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Remembering," he replied.

Ashley smiled as he spun her around in another circle. "And what are you remembering?" she asked.

"Our first year bound together," he replied.

There were many memories that he could be talking about. "Is there one in particular?" she asked.

"When you seduced me in the middle of that party," he quipped.

"Excuse me? I seduced you?" she answered acting offended.

"Yep," he told her simply.

They were laughing at the memory. "Are we talking about your parents' anniversary party?" she asked.

"Possibly," he replied.

Releasing his hand, his match started walking backwards with her hands clasped behind her back. "When we snuck into the family library?" she asked.

"Was there any other time?" he answered.

Playfully she fanned her face. "I'm still surprised we didn't get caught," she commented. They laughed together, but then Ashley pushed her hair over her shoulders. "We were adventurous before we had kids," She added.

"It's hard to be adventurous in the house when any minute they could walk in," he replied.

"True," she agreed with a sigh.

With that they continued making their way through the city.

They went into the park and Ashley looked towards the woods where the binding caves were. Andros saw the dazed expression in her eyes and leaned into her. "You're far away, where are you?" he said softly.

"It doesn't feel like six years have gone by," she replied.

"No," he agreed.

Ashley went towards the caves. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever been curious of what the caves look like without anyone in them? No ceremonies being performed?" she asked.

Andros went to object, but he had to admit, he never really thought about it. The idea was intriguing, the last time they had seen the inside the caves was when they had witnessed Zhane and Karone's binding.

Ashley continued down the hill towards the woods and Andros went with her.

Entering the caves, Ashley looked around. The torches were still lit as they always were, giving the caves quite a comforting glow. Her fingers reached up, touching the carvings on the wall beside her. Each word etched in the lost Karovan dialect that had long been forgotten with years of learning the Terran language.

Andros stood behind his match, watching her look around. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. Her eyes shining with mirth and just the smallest smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "The years that soul mates came to these caves, exchanging their vows during times when matchmaking was law," she commented softly.

She stopped, then looked at him. "Could you imagine?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Never being together?" she asked, "If we were matched with others."

"Never," he replied.

They were silent as he stared at the carvings on the walls. "Even if matchmaking was law, I would have bound myself to you even then," he stated, looking back at her. He moved his way over to her. "I love you, and no matter what lifetime we lived in, I would always love you," he replied.

For some reason she couldn't explain, his words made tears well up in her eyes. She walked over and kissed him deeply. Andros kissed her back, holding her in his arms. Smiling against his lips, she pulled back and she moved down into the middle of the floor. She didn't have to ask, he moved on top of her and kissed her this time. Kissing each other deeply and lovingly, Ashley moved back onto the ground and pulled him down on top of her.


	37. The Change

Andros was sitting in the conference room, Zhane sat beside him. Andros was rubbing his head, staring at the mission data pad in front of him. Kinwon had instructed them not to unlock them until the meeting had started. "So how is Ashley enjoying Earth?" Zhane asked.

"She said she's happy to see the others again, but she can't wait to be back on KO-35," Andros replied.

Zhane just smirked a little. "Think we should be worried about this one?" he asked.

"Probably not," Andros replied, "It's been quiet on this side of the Universe."

The door opened, Mekhi entered the room followed by Ajax and then Kinwon. Immediately, Andros and Zhane were on their feet. "At ease, Rangers," Kinwon told them. They sat back down.

"This mission we are asking only one of you to volunteer for it," Mekhi stated.

A hologram appeared in the middle of the table. Andros leaned forward when he recognized who they were showing. "General Venjix, how the hell did he escape Zordon's powers?" he asked.

"He and his team were at the right place at the right time, now he has a new mission in place," Kinwon explained.

Ajax hit a button on the table to show them on the moon. "Do you know what could be on the moon that he could be wanting to use?" Ajax asked. Andros stood up, staring at the hologram.

"Serpenterra," Zhane murmured.

"We were afraid of that," Kinwon answered.

Andros looked at the three older men in the room and stood straight with his shoulders squared. Zhane looked at his best friend, wondering what he was about to say. "I will take this mission," he stated, "I'm qualified with my abilities with staying hidden and disguises. Zhane is needed here for surveillance, if anything goes wrong Zhane needs to make sure everyone on KO-35 can go to our Beta Site."

Ajax lowered his head, knowing his son would be the one who would volunteer as well as give reasons to why he was better for the job. "The mission is yours, Andros," Mekhi stated.

"Thank you, sir," Andros answered.

Zhane stood up and they were dismissed.

Zhane went after Andros. "Are you crazy? Going after General Venjix by yourself?" he asked.

"You need to stay here with Karone," Andros replied, looking at him, "If he gets Serpenterra going, Karone will be his next target after going after Earth."

"You're her brother, you should stay behind and protect her. You should let me go," Zhane insisted.

Andros looked at him as he stopped walking. "I'm her brother, but you're her match. She'll need you more than me," he answered.

"That's bullshit," Zhane insisted.

Andros shook his head. "You're staying here, Zhane, that's an order," he stated firmly and then walked away.

"Hey, you can't just pull the Red Ranger leader card whenever it suits you!" Zhane called after him.

Andros ignored him and kept walking.

Later that day, Ashley and the girls returned from their visit to Earth. Andros was on the landing platform waiting for them. The girls ran off the ship's platform excitedly. "DADDY!" they shrieked happily.

"There are my girls!" he said smiling as he bent down to their level.

The girls ran as fast as they could to him, the impact of two little bodies hitting his sent him back on his backside on the ground making him laugh. Ashley walked over, shaking her head slowly with a laugh. "Look at you, you guys have gotten bigger!" he commented.

"No way, daddy," Andrea replied, hugging him.

Andros hugged them both back. "Yes, you two just keep growing," he murmured. Andros held his daughters close. "I missed you so much," he added.

Standing up from the ground, he set the children on the ground before Ashley embraced him. He pressed a kiss to her neck and shoulder. They held each other close, her hand moving up and down his back.

They arrived home and Andros watched as the girls went upstairs to play with their toys. Ashley looked over at her soul, holding his hand. Andros kissed her knuckles with a smile before he pulled the hand up and spun her around in a circle. Ashley laughed softly, wrapping her arm around his neck. He started swaying with his soul in the middle of the den, just to music in their heads. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered, "Forever."

When their lips touched it always felt like fireworks went off in their heads. Pulling away, they just held each other with their foreheads resting together. "I have something to tell you," she said softly.

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked.

Ashley's smile was brighter than he could ever imagine it could ever be as she held onto his hands. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Those words stopped him in his tracks. His hazel eyes grew wide and immediately his hands released Ashley's and went straight for her still flat belly. "Really?" he asked. She nodded with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I had found out right before we left Earth. Cassie talked me into taking a regular Terran test again," she replied.

"But you really are?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros pulled his love into his arms. Ashley hugged him tightly with a huge smile on her face. As he held his love in his arms, the reality of his choice just hit him. He had agreed to go on one of the most dangerous missions he had ever gone on besides his suicide mission to save Karone and now Ashley was pregnant again.

Throughout his evening, Andros kept going back and forth on his decision to do this mission when he felt arms move around him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. Reaching up, he moved his hand along her arm and let out a deep breath.

"I made a decision that I shouldn't have today," he replied.

"What choice did you make, my love?" she asked softly, kissing his ear.

Andros ran his thumb over her wrist. "General Venjix survived the battle against Dark Specter. He's now trying to find Serpenterra. I volunteered to keep track of him. Ashley moved her hand over his chest. "I should call Kinwon and tell him I change my mind," he added.

"No, you won't," she replied.

Ashley rested her head against his and let out a sigh. "My love, we have always agreed that we have a duty to save the Universe, always," she said softly, "We can't be selfish, even though sometimes we want to be." Ashley kissed his ear. "We love you, we're so proud of you," she added.

"I can't leave you alone here with the kids," he answered, "Especially when we have this baby on the way."

"You will be back before this baby's born," She assured him.

Ashley hugged him a little tighter. "I love you," she added. Andros held her hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

"I love you," he answered.

Ashley rested her forehead against his. "Forever," they said softly together.


	38. The Final Mission

Andros was on the Astro Megaship Mark II, going through his many pictures he had taken of the moon searching for General Venjix. He had been off his radar after he was nearly caught on Onyx overhearing their plans. He let out a deep breath, resting his hands on the table staring at the main viewing screen. "DECA, show me the girls," he instructed.

The main viewing screen changed to Ashley and the girls playing in the park. Ashley was sitting on a blanket, her hand resting over her bulging stomach where their unborn child grew. The girls were playing a game and Ashley was watching them with a smile. He let out a breath, watching his family. He continued to count the minutes until he was holding them in his arms again. "Andros, I have located General Venjix," Alpha said suddenly, making the Red Space Ranger turn to look at the robot.

"Main viewing screen," he ordered.

The image switched to the Moon to General Venjix and his followers walking towards a pit. "Alpha, keep an eye on the ship," he ordered as he walked towards the jump tubes.

"Good luck, Andros," Alpha replied.

Andros went to his jump tubes, heading towards the moon.

Reaching a good spot where he could be hidden, Andros ducked down behind a rock pile and pulled out his high powered binoculars to watch what was going on. Finding the General, he was able to follow him to where he was going. Then pure dread went through him when he saw that they had not only found Serpenterra but they had already started digging it up. "Shit," he muttered. He had to get a message to Tommy immediately to give him an update of what he had found.

Getting up, Andros turned to leave when his cloak caught a pile of rocks and it knocked them down the hill. Looking in that direction, he saw that he was spotted and took off running to escape them.

Andros looked down at his morpher to see that he was out of Galaxy Glider range. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, sliding around a corner. He heard something running behind him, looking over her saw General Venjix and Steelon on their horses, going after him.

Running from them, he could feel the ground shake behind him, indicating that they were close. Looking at his morpher again, he saw that he was back in range of his Galaxy glider. "GALAXY GLIDER, HANG TEN!" he shouted. Leaping through the air, he transformed into his Ranger form before landing on his glider and flew off.

Reaching the Astro Megaship, Andros walked towards the bridge. "Alpha, locate Tommy," he instructed. Alpha immediately started searching for his comrade.

"He is located in Angel Grove, California at Club Bulkmeier," Alpha informed him.

"Contact him using the Terran phone lines," Andros answered.

The phone rang. "Bulkmeiers, Bulk speaking," Bulk answered.

"I need to speak with Tommy Oliver," Andros ordered, showing no room for any kind of argument.

There was a slight pause on his end. "Just a minute," Bulk replied. There was silence for a few minutes and Andros ran his hand over his face with a deep breath.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"It's Andros," Andros stated.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"It's worse than we thought, they almost have Serpenterra freed from its grave," Andros replied.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

Andros couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I was just there," he replied.

"Get the others together," Tommy told him.

"I'm on it," Andros replied.

Returning to Earth, Andros had the Astro Megaship in the hanger when TJ drove up. "Nice car," Andros commented as TJ got out of it.

"Thanks, I had to do a lot of sucking up to Cass in order for her to let me get it," TJ answered as he and Andros gripped forearms.

"How is she?" Andros asked.

"She's good, we're both tired because the twins are literally running circles around us," TJ replied.

Andros chuckled a little. "How's Ashley?" TJ asked.

"She's good," Andros replied, "She's pregnant again."

"That's fantastic, how many does that make now? Five?" TJ quipped.

Andros rolled his eyes a little with a smirk. "Three," He answered, "And probably the last one." Andros leaned against TJ's car with his arms crossed over his chest. "I haven't seen them since she told me she was pregnant," he admitted, "I mean, I talk to them, but the girls keep asking me when I'm coming home." The Red Space Ranger let out a breath as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sure it's not easy," TJ agreed.

"Yeah, it's far from it,' he answered, "That's why I'm hanging up my morpher up when I'm done here."

TJ nodded his head slowly. "I've been saying that too, it's hard though you know? You think you're done saving the world, but whenever you see someone in any kind of danger…" TJ started to say.

"You want to jump in and help," Andros finished.

"It's not even a responsibility anymore," TJ stated.

"It's just doing what's right," Andros agreed.

"What does Ashley think of all of it?" TJ asked.

"It's a selfless life we live," Andros replied, "We see it as our duty. Even Ashley has a hard time not letting the life get to her."

TJ nodded his head slowly. "Cassie too, it literally just happened we were driving home with the kids and there was an accident in an intersection. She literally gets out of the car and runs to the other car that was hit without even another thought," he explained. Andros was about to answer when they heard vehicles arriving.

"Ready for another round?" Andros asked.

"Always," TJ replied.

After meeting the other Red Rangers, they boarded the Astro Megaship Mark II where Tommy showed them what their mission was going to be. Andros just stood silently in the shadows when he heard his communicator beep. Making sure that everyone was paying attention to what was being said, Andros snuck away from the conference room.

Entering the bridge, Andros turned toward DECA. "DECA, open communications," he instructed. He couldn't help but smile as the communication line was open and Andrea's face was the first thing he saw.

"Hi, daddy!" Andrea said excitedly.

Andros couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Sweetness, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, I asked mommy if we can call you," Andrea replied.

"Well I'm glad you did," Andros told her.

"I wanna talk to daddy!" Xenia exclaimed as his youngest pushed her way to the screen.

Xenia was now standing beside her sister. "Hey, Starlight," Andros greeted his youngest daughter.

"Hi, daddy, when are you coming home?" Xenia asked anxiously.

Andros put on his best smile, not knowing that the Quantum Ranger, Eric, was standing in the shadows watching. "Daddy has work he has to do," Andros replied.

"Saving the Galaxy again?" Andrea asked, "Is Uncle TJ there?"

"Yep, but he has to listen to what our mission is today," Andros replied.

"Daddy, can you come home tonight?" Xenia asked.

Hearing his daughter beg for him to come home tugged at his heartstrings. "Daddy is going to do the best he can to come home," Andros replied, "Is mommy there?"

"Mommy! Daddy wants to talk to you!" Xenia called out.

The screen shifted as Ashley picked up the screen and his heart missed several beats when he saw her. "Hey, handsome," she said smiling.

"Hey," he answered, "You are a sight for sore eyes."

Ashley just smiled softly. "Yeah, I feel amazing," she said sarcastically.

"You're beautiful, you're always beautiful," he replied.

"Sweet talker," she quipped.

"I speak only truth," he replied.

Ashley laughed softly. "Andros," TJ called to him. Andros turned to his right to see his friend standing there.

"I have to go," he told his heart.

"I know," Ashley replied, "I love you."

"I love you more," he declared.

"Tell daddy 'bye'," Ashley told the girls.

"Bye, daddy!" the girls chorused.

Ashley pressed a kiss to her fingers before pressing them to the screen. Andros let out a breath. "DECA, end communication," he ordered. The screen went black. Andros turned on his heel and left the bridge, walking by Eric without a single word to him.

"He has a family," Eric commented.

TJ looked at the Quantum Ranger. "They're what he fights for," TJ replied before he followed his friend.

Arriving at the bunker that General Venjix and his followers had set up, they ran inside as Venjix was proclaiming his loyalty and his vengeance towards King Mondo's statue. "You know if you really miss King Mondo that much, we promise we can help you join him," Jason commented as he tossed his jacket aside.

"We're not going to let you bring back Sepertenterra!" Cole told them.

The Machine Empire's cogs surrounded their leaders before they were sent after the Red Rangers.

Andros ducked out of the way when a cog aimed a fist at his head, rolling across the floor when another cog tried to kick his chest. Rolling to his knees, Andros did a sweep kick knocking two cogs on their backs. Getting back to his feet, he grabbed a cog by the arm throwing it over his shoulder before several cogs charged at him with spears. Andros did several back flips escaping each spear that was thrust in his direction.

Once he had another distance between him in and the spears to get back to his feet, Andros ducked out of the way once, twice, three times as the spears tried to aim at his head and throat. He kicked one cog away before he grabbed a hold of the rail in front of him as a cog aimed a spear at his head. Using his momentum he was able to kick another spear away from him as he spun around on the pole with one hand before kicking another cog up against the wall. Landing back on his feet, Andros jumped up in the air doing a cartwheel over another cog's head landing on his feet easily.

Climbing up, Andros dodged two cogs that were aiming their weapons at his middle their spears barely missed as he gripped the rail and had his feet up against the wall. Spinning around he was back on the floor, grabbing a cog that tried to attack him from behind and threw it over his head into the chasm below.

They were able to see that the Generals were using the cogs to distract them, Cole had chased them and they went after the Red Wild Force Ranger. They stood in formation, staring down at what was rest of the Machine Empire. "LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted.

The battle was long, and it was far from easy but they were able to defeat the Machine Empire once and for all.

Entering the ship to return home, Alpha rushed up to the Red Space Ranger. "Andros, you have a message from home I have sent the message to your personal quarters," the robot told him. Andros followed Alpha toward his quarters.

Opening the door to his quarters, Andros played the message. "Andros, I hope you get this in time. I need you here," Ashley's message played and he could see that she was in pain, "The baby's coming."

Andros felt his heart drop and he rushed out of his quarters back towards the bridge. "DECA, take us back to Earth," he ordered.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

TJ walked over to his friend. "What's going on?" he asked. Andros looked at him.

"I have to get home," Andros replied, "Ashley needs me."

Not needing anymore explanation, TJ nodded as Andros flew them back towards Earth.

Standing at the platform, Andros looked at the other Red Rangers. "It was nice meeting all of you, but at the risk of sounding rude," he stated as he hit the button to open the doors, "I need you to exit my ship, I have to get out of here." TJ just smirked as they exited the ship.

Once they were off the ship and the door was closed, the other Red Rangers watched as the Megaship took off towards the sky. "Not much for goodbyes is he?" Wes asked.

"Not exactly, his heart is about to burst," TJ replied.

The other Red Rangers looked at the Turbo Ranger with confused expressions, but TJ just smirked.

Reaching KO-35 in record time, Andros ran off the ship towards the medical center.

Ashley was leaning against the wall letting out a whimper and a breath as the pain went through her body. Her hands were clenched into fists above her head. This labor was harder and faster than her last two pregnancies. "I can't do this alone," she groaned out. She felt hands on her back, she knew those hands.

"You're not," Andros assured her.

Ashley let out a half-sob, half-sigh of relief as she turned to look at him. "You made it," she sobbed. Andros hushed her softly, holding her.

"I'm here," he assured her, resting his cheek on top of her head as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Pulling back, he pushed the hair from her eyes and smiled at her. "You look beautiful," he murmured, making her smile through her tears. He kissed the tears away on her cheeks as she breathed through another contraction.

"I need to push," she answered.

"Where do you want to be?" he asked.

"I don't want to lay down, my back hurts too much," she replied.

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" he asked.

She pressed her back against the wall and just squatted down. "I'm pushing now," she replied. Andros got in the position she needed as she started to push on her next contraction.

After what felt like an eternity for Ashley, she felt her baby leave her body and the screams filled the room. "Héro," she heard her soul say suddenly and her eyes went wide.

"It's a boy?" she asked in disbelief.

Andros placed the baby into her arms and Ashley slid to the floor in disbelief as Andros covered their son. "Oh my gods…" she whispered with tears in her eyes. Andros kissed his heart before kissing the top of their son's head. "Welcome to the universe, Héro," she whispered, holding the baby close. Andros opened her shirt and the baby was pressed up against her chest as he held onto them both.

"I love you," he whispered to them.

Ashley kissed Andros's lips lightly, her free hand resting on his cheek. "I love you," she answered, smiling.

Two days later, Ashley was sitting up in bed of the master bedroom. Héro was fast asleep in his bassinet on her side of the bed. Sleeping between her and Andros was Xenia while Andrea was fast asleep behind Andros. The reading lamp was on low so she could read on her datapad without disturbing anyone. She looked over at her family, smiling to see them peacefully asleep.

Reaching over, Ashley pushed some hair from her soul's face when he reached up in his sleep, grasping for her hand. Their fingers entwined together and Ashley couldn't help but feel at ease as she set her datapad on the nightstand and turned out the light. In the dark, she could sense her love's eyes opening up and they smiled at each other in the dark. They were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Arwennicole posting my stories on here because people are stealing my work so transferring everything here.


End file.
